Your Soul is for My Keeping
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: After being banished to earth by the Autobots, Negaeta would do anything to extract her revenge, even if that meant obtaining the Allspark and giving it to Megatron. Her loyalty to the Decepticons is questioned though, even when she falls for one of them.
1. More Than Meets the Eye

Believe it or not peoples, it's been one year since the Transformers movie came out...so that makes today the first birthday of the movie...since I don't sing I'll pass on singing Happy Birthday, I think I'll cut the cake instead. Nonetheless, happy first birthday to the Transformers movie.

Now for this story...it took me forever to get this first chapter down on paper because I constantly kept changing things. This is the final product though, I'm not completely satisfied with it, but this will have to do for now. It's a bit confusing, but I think the confusion will be cleared up in the next chapter and throughout the progression of the story. Also, I'm planning on the rating going up in this story.

_Disclaimer_: Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not to me. The OC in this story, Negaeta (_Neh-gate-uh_) does belong to me however.

* * *

**Chapter 1: More Than Meets the Eye**

She slipped on her dark navy blue uniform and then sat down as she strapped on her boots. It had taken her just over a year to get this job, it was the most complicated process she had ever been involved in it seemed, but when she finally got the job she was grateful that her hard work had paid off. She was recruited for the job after joining the military…or at least that's what her employers thought. She tied her hair back after she finished lacing up her boots, she knew how important this job was to her, it had provided so much.

After giving herself a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she looked as good as she would get, she turned around only to nearly crash head on with another person. He looked her over, appearing annoyed before he huffed and crossed his arms saying, "I'm Reginald Simmons, head of Sector Seven, you must be the new kid."

"Correct," she replied disgruntled at the fact he considered her a kid.

"Your name please," he barked, tone still irritated.

"Nina Espe, sir."

"Alright I'll give you the basic newbie tour…ask questions if you must, I'm pretty sure you'll have many."

Nina gave him a suspicious glance before she followed after him; he wasn't keeping pace with her and went charging on ahead, much to her annoyance. "We'll head to the NBE-1 chamber first, that's our main attraction."

She rolled her eyes before asking, "What does NBE stand for?"

"Non–Biological Extraterrestrial."

"...It's not from earth _or_ organic?"

"Oh no, NBE-1 is _definitely _not from earth or organic. Now hurry up."

And she fell into step with him as they walked into a long corridor. Nina had first heard about Sector Seven from some hacking she had done into the internet, particularly on top secret information held by the United States Government. After reading that they were hiding many things from the public and from the government, Nina immediately pretended to join the military and did everything she possibly could to catch the eye of the Sector Seven agency, which she finally did. Today wasn't her first day on the job; it was only her first day inside the Hoover Dam where the two objects of her interest were being held…at least she believed they interested her.

When they finally exited the long passageway, Nina stopped short and looked bedazzled at the sight before her. A giant robot…she couldn't even begin to guess how much taller it was than her, at least 40 feet. It was frozen and very lifeless looking, yet she had an overpowering sensation that the robot was watching her…that is was very much alive. She shook her head and followed Agent Simmons right up to the platform that NBE-1 was standing on.

Simmons smirked proudly as he leaned up against on of the supports that held the robot up, "This is NBE-1, my great-grandfather helped to pull him out of the ice he was discovered in by Archibald Witwicky. He was kept at Area-51 for a little while before he was transferred here when we found the cube."

"Cube?" Nina asked suspicious.

"We'll go see that in a minute," Simmons explained, "Much of the basic technology such as cellphones and iPods and military weapons are based off this guy. NBE-1—

She growled for no reason when he said that. Simmons looked at her suspicious and confused, "Something wrong?"

"Don't call him NBE-1."

"Listen maggot, you are not one who is allowed to tell me what to do!"

"I…apologize, sir."

He looked her over briefly before saying, "Let's go see the cube."

Nina nodded cautiously and Simmons proceeded to lead her to another room. Before they went in he asked, "If you have any sort of electronic device on you it needs to be left out here."

Nina froze a little bit, "Why?"

"Because if it isn't alive now…it will be."

"That cube thing doesn't target DNA-based electronic organisms does it?"

Simmons gave her another suspicious look, "You mean…like NBE-1?"

"Precisely."

"I don't know, we've never exposed him to it before, but why take the risk? Let's go." And he pulled her inside the room.

When inside, he locked the door behind them and turned and pointed out the cube. He elucidated, "When this was found, the Hoover Dam was built around it to keep anyone from detecting it. We believe that NBE-1 and the rest of his kind are after it, therefore we have built up our defenses just incase the rest of his kind should come. And we have reason to believe that some of them—

He was suddenly interrupted as the cube briefly glowed and then a blue beam shot out and hit Nina, knocking her back against the locked door harshly.

"—are already here…" he finished and then screamed, "NINA!"

She was out of it, completely unconscious and unresponsive. He unlocked the door and carried her back out to the NBE-1 chamber where he dumped her on the floor before NBE-1 and shouted in a two-way radio to another agent, "Get down here immediately! The new kid just got hit by a blast from the cube!"

"A human was hit by the blast? That's not possible unless…" he trailed off, "I'll be down there in a sec."

Simmons returned his two-way radio to his side. By this time a small crowd of workers at the dam was beginning to form around Nina. Thinking quickly, Simmons shooed them away saying, "Give her some air, go back to your duties—

"What about medical attention? Don't you think she needs that?" questioned one of the workers, one of the concerned workers.

Simmons was annoyed, "Just get back to work."

And the workers at the dam scattered back to their duties, none of them happy with Simmons. A few minutes later another agent, Tom Banachek, came into the room with a device in his hands…but no medical kit. "This is the girl?" Banachek asked kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-one, I don't see what her age has to do with anything."

"She just doesn't look that old…" he trailed off as he proceeded to use the device he had brought with him on Nina. It beeped so fiercely that Banachek had to turn the device away from her so that it wouldn't break.

Simmons looked to Banachek a bit startled as he asked, voice a bit strained, "Think she's had direct contact with one of those robots?"

"I…don't know. This thing has only gone off like that around NBE-1."

"Are you saying that…that she's one of _them_?"

"It's not possible! Feel her skin its human flesh! Her hair is human hair…did she at all touch NBE-1 before going into the room with the cube in it?"

"She stood next to him."

Banachek sighed heavily, "The examiners aren't in today…we'll have to keep her around here until tomorrow so that they can look at her. By then she should have woken up, we've only got to find a place to keep her until then."

Simmons eyed a pipe that went to one of the cooling ducts directly in front of the platform that NBE-1 was positioned on. He lifted Nina in his arms and said to Banachek, "I'll take care of her."

Banachek crossed his arms, "Just make sure you put her someplace that is somewhat hospitable."

Simmons ignored him as he started walking away. Banachek sighed heavily, shaking his head and leaving the chamber to return to his previous engagement before Simmons had called him.

Agent Simmons was just about to set Nina down when suddenly she thrashed violently in his arms, causing him to drop her. She landed with a thud before sitting up and asking, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a blast from the cube," Simmons explained unenthused, "You're lucky you're still alive."

"Oh, well I wasn't finished seeing it yet," Nina stated, "Let's go back so that—

"I think you've seen enough of it for one day," he said before pushing Nina back down to the floor and handcuffing her arms behind her back and to the pipe.

She looked up at him enraged, "Just what is the meaning of this?!"

"Do you have something you need to tell us _Nina_?" he taunted.

"I don't understand—

"You've been exposed to NBE-1's kind somehow, haven't you?"

"What?" she sounded confused, "What would lead you to some conclusion like that?"

"You were blasted by the cube; you have to be some sort of electronic device or something in order for that to happen!"

"I'm not one," she growled defensively, "Now let me go!"

"I will tomorrow morning when you are escorted to the examiners for further evaluation," Simmons stated, "It'd just be easier for you to tell me who, better yet, to tell me _what_ you are."

"You're looking at what I am," she simply remarked.

Simmons glared at her for a moment before he said, "I'm going on my lunch break…I'll be back in an hour to check on you." And he proceeded to leave the NBE-1 chamber.

Nina glanced up at NBE-1 for a moment before she started fidgeting around, trying to get free. She had taught herself how to get free from handcuffs incase such a moment presented itself, like this one did now. After about ten minutes she finally managed to get herself free. Dusting herself off, she glanced around to make sure no one saw her, and when she concluded that no one had, she snuck back into the room where the cube was kept, locking herself in like Simmons had done. After examining the cube carefully, she saw no one was around it and cautiously made her way over to it. It awed her and blindly she reached out and touched it…only to cause it to start glowing again briefly.

"Oh crap," she breathed taking a wary step back as the cube began to fold in on its self. When it finally stopped, it landed in her arms and she breathed again, "Definitely oh crap." 

Thinking quickly, Nina hastily made her way over to the door where she unlocked it and peaked out. Seeing no one was around other than the people running the stasis controls on NBE-1, Nina went back out into the NBE-1 chamber and returned to her rather hidden spot among the cooling ducts. She glanced at the cube in her arms and knew she had to hide it somewhere before she was caught with it or before Simmons came back. Looking about herself, she noticed that the cooling ducts had openings just wide enough to slide the cube inside, thus she did so, and she slid it far enough back so that no one could see it, yet she could still pull it out.

"_Now what to do,"_ she thought.

An alarm went off suddenly, both answering her question and surprising her. Not wanting to be blamed for the disappearance of the cube, Nina slipped the handcuffs back on so that she was once again trapped to the pipe. She heard people assembling behind her but she couldn't see them and they couldn't see her because the cooling duct was in the way…and she was glad it was there.

"I just came back from the cube room," exclaimed a young male out of breath, "The cube is gone!"

"_Oh how classic,"_ thought Nina.

"Gone!" bellowed Simmons all-too-familiar voice, "How could that massive hunk of metal that weighs _tons_ be gone?!"

There was then footsteps that went over to the room where the cube was and the door opened and closed, only to open a few moments later to produce a voice saying, "It is gone!"

Nina smirked but quickly bit it back when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She looked up as both Simmons and Banachek stopped next to her. "Where is it?" demanded Simmons.

"Oh sure blame me for this now," exclaimed Nina, "I've been sitting here the whole time because of you!"

Banachek glanced to the doorway of the room where the cube was once held and saw that she didn't have a good view of it. He sighed, "Did you hear anything coming from that room?"

Nina shook her head, "No, all I can hear is this cooling duct."

Banachek turned to Simmons, "She doesn't know, now don't blame her, we'll figure this out. And…what did I say about hospitable?"

Simmons gave him a look before snarling, "I don't give a damn about hospitable and don't you dare move her!" And with that said, Simmons stormed off.

Banachek sighed heavily before following after him. Nina sighed relieved for the time being, however she realized that she couldn't get away until later that night under the cover of darkness and when most everybody had left to go home. She tried to pay attention to all that was going on around her, but it was becoming harder to do as boredom and sleep began gnawing viciously at her. It wasn't long before she fell prisoner to both.

* * *

_Banishment._

_It had been the punishment for her ill-fated choice._

"Banishment," she mumbled in her sleep before growling, "Curse you…you'll all pay…you'll all pay!"

Nina woke up with a start suddenly, hearing her own shouts echoing throughout NBE-1's chamber. It was dark; nobody was around except a select few who were working the nightshift monitoring NBE-1. Yet none of those workers paid any attention to anything else going on around them, they were all too busy doing their jobs. Sighing tiredly, she wriggled herself free from the handcuffs yet again and proceeded to pull the cube out and set it on her lap. She smiled lightly at it, "You can set me free from my imprisonment."

Nina proceeded to stand holding the cube in her arms and looking directly into the optics of NBE-1. "And the moment I'm free I'll be able to free you…

…Lord Megatron."

* * *

And so ends chapter one...

I apologize for any confusion, I hope to clear up some of it in the next chapter. Until then I would appreciate some reviews from you wonderful readers. So, please review, thankies!


	2. Hell

So halfway through writing this chapter I told a good buddy of mine (Mrs. Optimus Prime) that I was going to delete this story because I didn't like it. Well, I finished writing the chapter and decided I liked it again, so it'll stay up...for now. Depends on if I change my mind. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, cookies to you all. Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hell**

Nina was forced to stand on her very tip toes as she placed the cube on top of the cooling duct and pushed it back so that it wasn't easily reachable…for her anyway. She then circled around the duct, looking for any sort of computer terminal she could use. The girl knew that the freezing mechanism being used to keep NBE-1 in his stasis was controlled through computers. If she could hack into that system and free him that way it would be a lot easier for her. Her eyes scanned the dark room for a computer and she finally spotted one just outside the entrance to the room where the cube had been held…until she accidentally stole it. Nina went over to computer where she logged in and started hacking into the database files. It wasn't easy getting in there; she had to break a number of passwords and through an endless system of firewalls before she finally got inside. And when she did, she immediately accessed the controls for the freezing system that kept NBE-1 prisoner.

"I promise you sir that it won't be much longer until you are free and the Allspark is in your hands," Nina stated as she proceeded to shut the freezing system down and plant a virus so nobody could get it started back up.

"Warning, system failure," spoke a nonchalant computer voice throughout the chamber.

Nina turned back to NBE-1 and watched as he slowly began to melt…she needed to increase the heat in this place and get the guards that were spraying liquid nitrogen onto NBE-1 off of him. Looking around she noticed one of the hoses used to spray the liquid nitrogen and quickly ran over to it. Once she had it securely in her arms, she pressed a button that allowed a blast of nitrogen to come out. Grinning, she aimed her weapon of choice at one of the guards. The guard could barely scream as his lips froze shut and he fell to the ground, hypothermia gnawing through him like a termite to wood. Nina quickly took care of a couple more guards before she went back to the computer terminal and accessed the controls for the heating systems. Immediately she cranked up the heat quite a bit and planted the virus again to keep anyone from turning it down.

She immediately felt it start to get warmer and she turned back to NBE-1 just in time to watch his crimson optics flicker online. _"Here he comes,"_ she thought as she quickly went over to the cooling duct and jumped on top of it, retrieving the cube. Nina then jumped down and backed away from NBE-1, allowing him to have his space for when he did come back…for when he did get free. She set the cube down before her and waited, watching as the ice dripped and as the remaining guards futilely tried to keep NBE-1 in stasis.

He got an arm free first and he used that to toss away a few of the guards on the support beams that were trying to keep him in stasis. It wasn't long before he had the other arm free, which he used to knock away a few more guards. He shook his head, knocking away the ice that kept him prisoner for so long and after a few moments, he broke his legs free and stepped off the platform and on the guards that hadn't learned to back away. Human blood pooled out from under his feet and the remaining guards quickly ran from the chamber. Only Nina lingered.

He narrowed his optics at her. "Who sent you?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Sent me?" she asked, "Sir, I came of my own volition."

"Then how do you know of me, and the Allspark?"

"Because I am of your kind."

He snickered, "Your flesh tells me otherwise…but no matter, hand over the Allspark and I'll spare you…for now."

Voices were heard in the hallway that led into the chamber and Nina felt a bit of anxiety course through her. "Slag," she muttered angrily and then she kicked the Allspark, "Curses! You were supposed to free me from this damned body!"

Megatron gave her a momentary look of confusion before saying in an annoyed voice, "Enough of your foolish antics, give me the Allspark flesh bag!"

"Nina!" shouted a voice suddenly from behind her.

Nina turned sharply and saw none other than Agent Simmons and Agent Banachek quickly approaching her. Simmons was the first to see that NBE-1 had gotten free and stopped in his tracks as he observed the robotic creature, shock, awe, and amazement all written on his face. "Y-You're alive!" he stuttered.

Megatron glared at him and scoffed, deciding that the pathetic fleshling was not worth his time or effort. He turned his attention back to Nina, only to discover that she had run off and back over to the cooling ducts. The decepticon leader partly smirked at her futile attempt to escape him as he turned in her direction just in time to witness a blast from the Allspark suddenly hit her.

"The cube!" Simmons suddenly exclaimed, "I knew you had it you worthless excuse of an agent!"

Banachek seemed less interested in the fact the cube had been found, "Reggie, that's the least of our problems now."

"What do you mean?" Simmons barked back at his fellow agent.

Banachek gestured towards Nina, "Look, she's changing."

Agent Simmons cast his gaze to Nina and saw that she indeed was changing. Megatron shifted his weight impatiently from one leg to the other as he observed what was going on. Nina's skin was rotting as if someone had pressed fast forward on her life and decay. And it was only seconds later that her flesh fell off her body, briefly revealing a complex system of circuitry before her optics flashed red. Suddenly the room was engulfed in a burning white light that caused everyone, human and transformer alike, to shield their eyes and optics until it faded away, leaving a femme standing there.

Megatron crossed his arms. "So you were telling the truth. What is your name?" he asked, observing the femme closely, still not one-hundred percent sure he could trust her.

Whoever she was, she had already scanned a vehicle form since she wasn't in her original protoform design. What gave that away were the tires that protruded from her legs and the doors that aided her form. She was mostly a dark purple, with black highlights and red and silver accents. Her face was silver, her optics red as human blood. And the decepticon leader grimaced at the sight of an autobot insignia upon her chest.

"Negaeta," she replied and noticing his optics on her chest she added quickly, "autobot traitor."

That didn't help ward off his skepticism, "Position?"

"Medical officer sir."

"I suppose you were Ratchet's underling then…and potential mate."

She crossed her arms, "I was." And she lifted the Allspark in her hand; warily she extended it out to her former enemy, "The Allspark, sir."

Without hesitation the decepticon leader took the cube in one of his own scissor hands. He examined closely with a gleeful look on his face before he looked back to Negaeta. Seeing no threat from her he advanced towards her until he was only a couple feet away from her. Megatron could easily see her unease and uncertainty as he placed one of his scissor-like fingers under her chin and tilted her face to look up at him. And he said in a sickeningly evil and seductive voice, "I don't understand. Just what is it that the autobots could have done to drive a youngling, a youngling _femme_ of all things, to me?"

She felt a breath catch in her throat and she proceeded to shove his hand away causing him to chuckle before adding, "A feisty one at that."

She glared at him uneasily and heard a growl come from the front of the chamber. Both she and Megatron looked to see Agent Simmons with his gun drawn and a livid look on his face. The angry human shouted, "Nina, you stupid _idiot_! You've ruined my life's work, you've ruined _generations_ of my family's work!"

The femme smirked as she walked over to him and knelt before him so that she was more his level. "The name's Negaeta, Mr. Simmons. And I don't care," she remarked aiming her own gun at him.

Simmons swallowed as he lowered his gun and growled pitifully, "Give back the cube."

"I don't have it to give back," she answered and watched as his eyes widened upon hearing her gun charge up.

"Leave him Negaeta," came Megatron's harsh voice, "his destruction will come soon enough. Let's you and I leave."

"As you command, Megatron," she replied sounding disappointed and proceeded to transform and drive out of one of the hangar openings.

Megatron transformed as well and soared off after her. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with her yet, though a medical officer could always be useful considering he didn't have one.

Simmons let a howl pass his lips as he tore his two-way radio from his pocket and barked into it, "All defense systems, fire at the car and jet currently leaving the dam, I repeat, open fire on the car and jet currently leaving the dam!"

Banachek put a hand on Simmons shoulder and the livid man turned around and faced him, cheeks flustered with anger, "What is it?!"

"You need to calm down! Now that NBE-1 is gone, along with that cube they identified as the Allspark, more of their kind are sure to come."

"We need to get ready for an attack…" Simmons breathed running a hand through his hair, "if we can stop them from escaping and then return them to the stasis that we had NBE-1 in—

"She addressed him as Megatron."

"Megatron, Fag-a-tron, he's still NBE-1 to me. And as for Nina, or Negaeta, whatever she calls herself, she's soon to be NBE-2," Simmons declared lowly before running out of the chambering and heading to one of the defense rooms.

Banachek sighed heavily, "I've never worked with anyone more _impossible_ than him." And slowly he headed off after his fellow agent.

* * *

As soon as they exited the dam, both Megatron and Negaeta were hit by a wave of gunfire from the defense units positioned around the Hoover Dam. Megatron transformed and landed atop the dam and began firing at the areas where the bullets and missiles were coming from. Negaeta proceeded to transform and fire a few rounds at the human defenses before asking, "Sir, why don't we just blow up the dam?"

"That's too easy," he remarked, "as are destroying the human defenses. Wiping out their kind will—

He howled as a missile suddenly tore through his shoulder, something he hadn't been expecting, "I see they have weapons that actually can harm us."

"A whole arsenal of them," Negaeta replied, "I've worked with these guys for a year now, I know."

The decepticon leader fired into another one of the defense units, _"Perhaps the knowledge she acquired from her stay here will also prove to be valuable as well."_ He then ordered, "Let's move out. I will set up a rendezvous point with the rest of my men, I'm sure they will be just _eager_ to meet you." He then offered her his hand.

She snorted and took it. As he hoisted her to the top of the dam however, a missile tore into his cockpit, shattering it open, and the Allspark tumbled out, landing at the very base of the dam. "The cube!" hissed Megatron, "Quickly, retrieve it!"

Negaeta was freed from the decepticon leader's grasp as she stooped down to pick up the Allspark, which was extremely close to falling into the Colorado River. Just as she went to grasp it however, the ground exploded next to it from a stray missile, knocking the precious cube off the base of the dam…and into the depths of the Colorado River.

She stood and turned quickly, only to have Megatron seize her by the shoulder and yank her to the top of the dam. She could tell quite clearly from the look in his optics that he was nothing less than pissed off. "Just you wait," he snarled glowering, "just you_ wait_."

He kept a tight hold on her as he transformed and took to the skies, soaring high into the heavens so that the humans wouldn't see them and they wouldn't be detected.

Negaeta had to offline her optics as they tore through the skies, this was the precise reason she had not scanned the vehicle form of a jet, let alone any other type of aircraft. She had an utmost fear of heights, and if anything topped that, it was her fear of falling. The femme longed to grab hold of some part of the decepticon leader so that she wouldn't necessarily have to worry about falling, but she didn't dare touch him considering he had just lost the Allspark, the epitome of his ambition.

"Megatron to Barricade," she heard him bark into his comlink.

"Megatron sir, you're online again?!"

"Indeed I am. I am setting up a rendezvous point at these coordinates." he explained, transmitting the coordinates, "Send a notice out to the rest of my men that they are to meet me there as well. Anyone who does not come will be labeled as a traitor and immediately deactivated, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir…permission to speak?"

"Permission granted."

"Where have you been sir? I was just researching something called the—

"Sector Seven, a division of the humans United States Government held me there in stasis."

"May I ask how you were freed sir?"

"Negaeta, autobot traitor and our new medical officer."

"You trust him sir?"

"Are you questioning my authority, Barricade?"

"N-No sir, I was merely wondering if he is trustworthy."

"She, Barricade."

Negaeta shook her head thinking, _"Duh, does my name really sound like that of a mechs?"_

"A femme? Sir, there hasn't been a femme in your ranks for vorns…is she to be given a spark mate?"

"In due time of course, femmes always need someone to protect them since they are incapable of doing so themselves."

Negaeta growled, "That's not true! I don't want to be mated, I don't _need_ to be. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Silence femme," declared Megatron harshly anger still evident in his voice. He proceeded to say to Barricade, "I will be keeping her to myself for the time being and help her convert over to the decepticon customs."

"As your underling sir?"

The femme felt her mech fluids freeze. Megatron, as her mentor? She knew she was still young and she knew she was still weaker than most. The only real skill she had was in the medical field…just what had she gotten herself into?

Negaeta's only purpose for joining the decepticons was to extract her revenge upon the autobots for what they did to her. Ratchet had been her mentor before, her pre-selected spark mate. She had never been fond of him, but to have Megatron be her new one? Just what kind of beating and punishment would that entail? She had hoped that because she was a femme and a youngling that Megatron would have her placed down in the ranks so that she could still at least have a roof over her head…but to take a place under his wing? No…she couldn't do it. It was the last thing she had wanted, the last thing that she needed.

"No Barricade, as my...slave."

Negaeta felt her world suddenly cave in…just what had she done by betraying the autobots for this? Curse her naïve nature caused by her youth, curse her obliviousness, curse her terrible luck.

Curse how she traded one hell for another.

* * *

If you're thinking sex slave then you need to get your mind out of the gutter. Smut and all that delicious stuff is coming later depending on if I decide to continue with this story XD. Until the next chapter (possibly, I gotta think of something for it), please review!


	3. Nightmare

* * *

Okay, thanks to Mrs. Optimus Prime for helping me think of the idea for this chapter. At least this time I have an idea for the next one. Kudos to her, and cookies to those of you who have been reviewing this story, it is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

Negaeta sighed heavily as her and Megatron soared through the sky. He had been flying nearly all day, she had watched the hours and minutes tick by though her internal clock and knew that they had to be reaching the rendezvous point soon. Nightfall was fast approaching, Negaeta squinted her optics at the setting sun, watching its brilliant colors tangle together to birth the twilight and create pigments that bled through the atmosphere; the atmosphere they were soaring through.

Megatron wasn't mad anymore, as far as she could tell, but the femme didn't dare say anything so that she wouldn't run the risk of making the Decepticon leader angry again. He was most likely glowering on the inside, letting his anger brew, and the next thing that set him off was more than likely to suffer through his terrible wrath. Something Negaeta really didn't want to do, especially considering she was already his slave—the most degrading and worst of all punishments was so _kindly_ and _reverently_ bestowed upon her.

She scowled. It wasn't fair for her to have to suffer for a crime that wasn't even her fault. Negaeta had joined the Decepticon side with a small hope that the faction had at least _some_ respect for femmes since there wasn't any Decepticon ones…and for her to become one? That had proved to be nothing more than a terrible mistake.

All she wanted to do was further her medical research…being a medic was her passion and her pride. She wanted to develop the cures to certain viruses that still plagued transformers; she wanted to help repair those that were incapable of repairing themselves, she wanted to help the transformer race…oh she was such an Autobot still. And if Megatron found that out…she was doomed to a punishment even worse than slavery.

Negaeta suddenly felt Megatron dip and realized that he was losing altitude as well as decreasing his speed; quite obviously they were going in for a landing. She watched as the ground came closer and it wasn't long before her feet were once again upon it, and she couldn't have been happier to know that she had solid ground to stand upon once again.

"So good it is to see you again, _sir_," came a sniveling and sarcastic voice from the shadows of the twilight.

"Starscream," breathed Megatron in disgust, "what a…unpleasant surprise."

Starscream snorted and proceeded to cross his arms as Megatron glanced around, "Decepticons sound off."

And they all sounded off, one by one, and Negaeta swallowed hard as she heard the names Starscream, Barricade, Frenzy, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Devastator, and Scorponok. Back in the Autobot Academy she had been taught that, with the exception of Frenzy, the names she had just heard consisted of the most powerful and most feared Decepticons on all of Cybertron. Here she was, just an innocent and weak medical officer, as well as a femme, stuck with the most terrifying and dominant creatures ever to step foot on earth.

She fought back the urge to whimper as she took a frightened step back away from the group. _"Oh Negaeta you're such a fool…did you really think Megatron would send you back to what's left of Cybertron just to be with the weak 'cons? Even if that had happened you still wouldn't be able to face them…why didn't you just carry out your punishment by the Autobots? That would have been so much better than this…"_ She went to run but Megatron caught her by the arm, halting her efforts.

He thrust her into his group of minions saying, "This is Negaeta, our new medical officer."

She landed in Starscream's arms, much to her dismay. The femme bit back a gasp as she looked up only to see the excitement and surprise in his optics. "A femme?" he questioned, voice full of awe and obvious lust, "We haven't had a femme in our ranks in vorns…"

Negaeta was suddenly torn out of his grasp and into the arms of another Decepticon. She looked up, half expecting it to be Barricade who had her, but it was Devastator who smirked down at her before looking to Megatron and asking, "Sir, is she to be mated?"

"Eventually, yes," the Decepticon leader answered, crossing his arms as he watched his pet be groped over and handled by his men.

Devastator went to capture Negaeta's mouth components with his own when suddenly she was pulled away from the tank and into the grasp of Bonecrusher who lifted her by the arm, leaving her feet dangling just above the ground, as he wondered, "Does she speak?"

Negaeta narrowed her red optics at him, "Of course I speak you stupid overgrown piece of slag! Put me down!"

A few of the Decepticons chuckled before Scorponok said, "You best do as the lady says, Bonecrusher."

Bonecrusher simply snorted before he roughly set Negaeta on her feet. Starscream looked her over again before he asked, "Enlighten us Megatron, who gets this exquisite femme?"

Megatron cast his gaze to his second in command, "Do you really think you're worthy of her affections and pleasures?"

Starscream growled lowly as the Decepticon leader continued, "Until she learns the Decepticon ways and customs she will not be eligible to be anyone's mate. In the time being, she will be serving directly under my sole command."

"Your slave sir?" Blackout questioned.

"Precisely," answered the Decepticon leader and then he turned to his tracking expert, "Barricade, I want you to go with Blackout and look for the Allspark at a location the humans call the Hoover Dam. It fell in the river just below the dam when Negaeta and I made our retreat—

"You lost the Allspark?!" Starscream suddenly exclaimed.

"Silence Starscream," Megatron ordered.

Barricade nodded, "As you command sir."

"Take Negaeta with you, she knows the humans defenses well," Megatron added, "the rest of us will build a base. Go now, and try to be finished before the sun rises."

"Yes sir," Barricade and Blackout stated transforming.

Negaeta caught Megatron's heavy stare and quickly transformed into her vehicle mode, a SL63 AMG Mercedes-Benz medical and safety car. Barricade tore off down a rode, Negaeta following after him, while Blackout took to the skies. It wasn't long before the three of them were out of sight and Devastator whistled, "Wow, she's fast."

Megatron narrowed his optics before saying, "Enough gloating over her. Let's get to work."

* * *

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning by the time Blackout, Barricade, and Negaeta arrived back at the Hoover Dam. They all transformed and observed the dam from a distance, and after Barricade ran a scan and detected no other life forms around the dam, he asked, "Negaeta, where did the Allspark fall in?"

She pointed to the very bottom of the dam, "There."

"Blackout, transform and run a scan of the river, let's hope that the river hasn't carried it too far."

Blackout proceeded to transform back into his helicopter mode and scan the river around the base of the dam. A few minutes later he concluded, "The Allspark isn't there."

"Continue scanning downriver, Negaeta and I will wait."

And Blackout soon flew off into the distance, scanning the river and the banks around it. Negaeta crossed her arms as the sound from his rotors soon faded into the night, "Sector Seven probably recovered the Allspark and placed it under lock and key."

"I do not detect the Allspark's energy levels inside of the dam," Barricade said.

"You wouldn't, the dam was designed to keep us from detecting it. Its concrete walls are too thick for our sensors to penetrate."

"May I ask how you would know this?"

"I used to work for them," Negaeta answered, "I used to be disguised as a human. I found out about Sector Seven and how they were hiding an 'iceman' along with 'the cube.' So I joined up with them to figure out what the 'iceman' and 'cube' were."

"And it was Megatron and the Allspark?"

"Correct."

"I don't understand why an Autobot would help us."

"I have my reasons," she elucidated, "and no, you may not ask about those."

Barricade looked at her out of the corners of his optics before turning his attention back to the dam. He briefly ran a scan on it, determining that the concrete was too thick for their sensors to penetrate through. Crossing his arms he said, "You do understand that if Blackout comes back empty handed that one of us will have to go inside and look for it."

"By one of us are you implying me?"

"You're the one who used to work there, you obviously would know your way around and where those humans would be hiding the Allspark."

Negaeta shot him a glare, "Going inside alone would be a suicide mission! Believe it or not those humans _do_ have weapons capable of destroying us."

"Ah, but Negaeta," he remarked tracing a finger along her jaw, "all you would have to do is destroy them first."

"I refuse to go inside," she responded slapping his hand away, "I refuse to go in alone."

"There weapons are primitive compared to ours."

"I don't take my orders from you," she quipped finally, hoping that would end the argument.

Barricade narrowed his optics at her, knowing that she was right. Megatron hadn't left anyone in charge of this mission, though Barricade had assumed command when they had got to the dam, and Blackout and Negaeta had seemed to comply, well, at least Blackout had. He looked the femme before him over, sighing heavily; obviously she was still very young and still very inexperienced with battle and missions. It may not be suicide to send anyone else into the heart of Sector Seven, but for her, clearly it would be.

"Perhaps you can download a map of the inside of the dam and we'll send Frenzy inside instead," Barricade finally spoke.

"Yes, I could do such a thing. Maybe we'll get lucky and Blackout will find the Allspark."

The tracking expert huffed, "Decepticons do not believe in luck."

"Oh…I'll make a note of that."

"You better, or else."

* * *

It was well over two hours before Blackout came back. He had scanned and rescanned the Colorado River, he had travelled until he had reached the end of it, but his scans turned up nothing. The Allspark was not in the river.

When Barricade heard this news, he grumbled before opening his comlink to Megatron's channel, "Barricade to Megatron."

"What is it Barricade?"

"We are unable to locate the Allspark sir; we believe the humans found it and took it back inside the dam. I'd send Negaeta inside but she's too inexperienced, sir."

"Report back to base, we'll assess the situation from there."

Irritation and frustration were evident in Megatron's voice as he sent the coordinates to the base and then ended the transmission. Without warning, an alarm went off, startling the three Decepticons. They turned to the dam only to see humans scurrying about to their defense stations. Blackout took a direct hit from a missile, crying out as it knocked him back. Quickly the three transformed and took off back towards the base, which was only an hour and a half or so from their current position.

* * *

Frenzy waited impatiently to let the three returning Decepticons back into the base when they finally did return. He numbly stared at the monitor, waiting for a glimpse of their arrival, and was more than relieved when he caught it. Grumbling in Cybertronian under his breath, Frenzy opened the main entrance to the base, allowing Blackout, Barricade, and Negaeta to come inside. Once they had, he quickly sealed the entrance and left to go to his quarters for some much needed recharge.

Once inside the base, Barricade, Blackout, and Negaeta transformed back into their robot forms, and Negaeta immediately noticed sparks flying from Blackout's back where he had taken the blow from the missile. She frowned, "You need repairs, Blackout."

The tall Decepticon mech smirked, "I see I get the honors of being the first Decepticon that you repair."

"I'll be sure to leave a scar so that you have something to remember me by," Negaeta quipped shaking her head slightly.

"The medical bay is this way," Megatron's voice suddenly sounded as he appeared from the shadows, gesturing in the direction of the med bay.

"Uh, thank you sir," she replied and disappeared with Blackout down the hall, heading to the med bay.

When she was out of sight and hearing range, Megatron turned to Barricade and stated, "You should have sent her inside the dam to retrieve the Allspark, experience or not."

"Forgive me sir, Negaeta had stated that she will provide a map of the dam's interior."

"Well she better do it soon, I grow impatient waiting," Megatron growled, "and I see you were spotted by those wretched humans. What else would have caused Blackout's injury?"

Barricade didn't say anything and the Decepticon leader looked him over before saying, "You are dismissed Barricade, go get some recharge."

"Thank you sir." And Barricade left to find his quarters.

* * *

"Hold still you slagging pile of rust!" Negaeta shouted as she attempted to repair Blackout, a slightly amused Megatron watching from the doorway of the med bay.

Blackout had made the mistake of altering his position while Negaeta tried to reattach one of his wires, causing her to mess up, and he had also made the mistake of forgetting that medics always had a temper. "Well, excuse me," he retorted irately. He had to give her credit for making his repairs painless though.

Negaeta growled something inaudible and continued with Blackout's repairs. When she had finished, she told him to leave, which he did. After he was gone, Megatron stepped inside the med bay, watching in silence as Negaeta put her tools away. Finally he said, "Ratchet taught you well."

"I've seen injuries worse than that sir," she replied, her back to him as she put her tools in the proper places.

He walked up so he was standing directly behind her. Negaeta saw his shadow consume her and cautiously she turned to face him, "S-Sir, is there something you want?"

"You did not receive your punishment for allowing me to lose the Allspark, my dear."

"I-I thought being your slave was my punishment," she replied, voice slightly strained from fear. She tried to take a step back from him but Megatron grabbed hold of her before she could do so.

"That's only part of it."

"Then what's the other part?"

"Since Barricade did not send you inside the dam, you will be going in there alone tomorrow and you _will_ retrieve the Allspark for me." He explained and then added with a smirk, "But if you should fail…well…Devastator wouldn't seem to mind your company for the night."

Negaeta felt her optics widen, "But—

"Do not question my orders femme!" he shouted, "What I say is final! Now get out of my sight…and go get some recharge. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Negaeta walked over the door and was just about to exit the med bay and go to her quarters when Megatron suddenly spoke, "Oh, and Negaeta."

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful, Devastator might be lurking in the halls."

She slumped out of the med bay…this was surely nothing less than a nightmare.

* * *

So, will Negaeta be doomed to be Devastator's lover for a night...however gross that may be? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, until then please review! Oh, and send some reviews Mrs. Optimus Prime's way, she's been feeling a little loveless. Thankies!


	4. Failure

I apologize for such a long wait for this update. School has been eating up all my time and I've been updating other stories. But I finally got to this one, and I guess I'm gonna stick with it instead of deleting it since I'd feel too guilty, and I've got ideas. Surprisingly enough, school hasn't really fried my brain completely. But anyways, here's chapter four, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Failure**

When Negaeta woke up the next morning, she willed her optics online and groaned a bit, remembering her mission for the day. She knew most certainly that there would be pain involved somewhere, whether it was when she broke back into the dam or whether it would be later on that night with Devastator…she shivered at the thought. But she knew that she would get in trouble if she didn't get up, so she glumly got out of the bed and went into the cleansing room, she didn't know about the rest of the Decepticons, but she liked to keep her armor polished and clean. And she figured it was probably just a feminine thing.

When she emerged from the cleansing room about an hour later, she headed out to meet with Megatron so that she could just get the day over with. But she was determined not to fail…like it was written in the Decepticon oath of allegiance—an oath she had yet to vow—failure was not an option.

Negaeta had downloaded the layout of the Decepticon base into her databanks and was currently on her way to the throne room, where Megatron more than likely was. She wandered in only to find him there, alone.

He looked over at her as she walked in and then said dismissively, "You're here early. The rest of my men don't report for another half hour."

She shrugged, "I just want to get my mission over with, sir."

"Eager I see, you're never careful when you're eager," and then he asked, "You do plan on returning here even if you should turn up empty handed, don't you?"

"I have no where else to go."

Megatron grunted—Negaeta wasn't sure if it was a grunt of disproval or satisfaction—and decided to debrief her on the undertaking, "After you leave here on the mission, make sure you report to me every so often that way I may keep track of your progress."

Negaeta narrowed her optics at him for a moment then said monotonously, "Yes sir."

"Do not leave without the Allspark…that is unless you become too injured and you desire to be with Devastator."

The femme didn't even bother to comment on his remark. She felt he was too proud of the punishment he proposed for her. But she vowed that she would not return empty handed. Turning away from the Decepticon leader she began walking out of the throne room when she heard Megatron's voice say, "Don't keep me waiting Negaeta."

She stopped just outside the doorway, her red optics flashing, and then continued on her way. Negaeta headed in the direction of the exit not happy in the least. Though she hadn't really seen Megatron's terribly ugly side yet, it had been hinted at her, and from what he had already done to her, she didn't like him, at all. She didn't trust him, and she was fully confident that he didn't trust her. He punished her in the worst and most disgusting ways and she couldn't begin to imagine just how Megatron planned on converting…on bending and breaking and twisting her into a Decepticon warrior.

Had she wanted to be heartless?

Negaeta exited the base and transformed into her vehicle mode, driving off into the horizon, once again in the direction of the Hoover Dam. She needed to think of a strategy, she knew enough that she couldn't just go in blindly. _"Perhaps if I provided a distraction…all I need to do is gain access to one of their computer terminals and then I could hack into their database to see where they're hiding the damned Cube."_

Heartless, cold, and unforgiving…

She hadn't run away from the Autobots, she hadn't left of her own volition. It hadn't been her choice to come to Earth; it hadn't been her choice to participate in the search for the Allspark in this manner. Negaeta knew what she had done wrong, what she had done to get on the Autobot leader's bad side…how she betrayed them all.

Violence wasn't her nature, she preferred healing over injury, she preferred peace over destruction and conquest. So why had she gone to the Decepticons? Just what revenge did she need to fulfill against the Autobots and for what purpose? Why was she trying so hard when she hated the Decepticons so much?

Negaeta ignored the questions, wishing she could delete her thought processor for a little while so she could conjure up a plan of attack. She didn't have her human form anymore, but now would be the quintessential time for her holoform. The femme knew that she would not be able to sneak inside the dam in her robotic form, heck that would be suicide.

She grinned as an idea came to her.

* * *

Negaeta's holoform leaned against her car chassis and she kicked the hot, black pavement of the parking lot. She felt totally out of place, and she hated the feeling of being human again, but this was absolutely necessary in order to keep herself from being detected…and forced into bed with Devastator. She squinted up at the hot sun, this was not what she was programmed to do, carry out this hatred and destruction, but nonetheless, she had a mission to carry out now in order to save herself. Taking out a device that resembled a cellphone, she pressed a few buttons and then held it to her ear.

"Negaeta to Megatron."

"What is it?" replied a gruff voice.

"I am at the dam."

"It's about time, you know your orders. Retrieve the Allspark, at all costs."

Negaeta listened as the transmission ended and she shoved the device into her pocket, annoyed. _"Well, that was a complete waste of time,"_ she thought to herself and clearing her throat, she walked forward, towards the entrance of the dam.

None of the security personnel gave her any suspicious looks as she walked across the top of the dam and headed for the entrance. When she got to the door, the security officer who was standing their nodded his head and moved to open the door. As she brushed by him through the doorway the officer greeted her with a casual, "Afternoon Agent Simmons."

Negaeta smirked, quickly disguising her voice, and then replied in her former boss' voice, "Afternoon." She stepped inside the dam confidently, more than proud of her disguise. No, it wasn't any distraction, but using her holoform technology to impersonate Agent Simmons, it would work just as well to get her to a computer terminal without event.

Not wanting to catch up with any unwanted person on the elevator, Negaeta walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to reveal a staircase that led down into the dam. She wanted to avoid the core of the dam as much as possible, along with commonly used passageways just incase she should be unfortunate enough to stumble upon the real Agent Simmons. Her goal was to get to the second level of the dam where a computer room was, she had used it many times when she had used to work as an agent.

Negaeta briskly descended a few flights of stairs and exited the stairway. She stepped into the hallway where the computer room was located and walked by a few rooms until she got to the computer room. There was a keypad on the door on which she had to type a number code to enter the room, but just as she went to open the door, it suddenly opened, and Negaeta felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight when she saw who had opened the door.

It was Agent Simmons' current bimbo.

The blonde woman smiled, obviously surprised, but said in a sweet voice, "Hey Reggie, what brings you here?"

"I need to use a computer," Negaeta replied in her disguised voice.

"You mean you didn't come to see me?" the blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman asked, eyes about to brim with tears.

Negaeta wasn't sure if she had ever seen a more pathetic sight, and to get the woman to leave, without any sort of romantic interference between them, she wrapped an arm around the offended woman's shoulders and started walking with her towards the elevator saying, "I didn't know you were going to be here, sweets. I have a lot of work that needs to be done right now, but I promise you I will catch up with you later, okay?"

The woman leaned against her and it was all Negaeta could do to keep from cringing, "Okay, but if you don't keep your promise you're in trouble."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," Negaeta responded as they reached the elevator.

The woman smiled charmingly and suddenly leaned forward and gave Negaeta a quick kiss on the lips. The femme felt heat rush to her checks in embarrassment and in disgust and when the blonde woman saw her blush, she giggled and gave a small wave, "I'll see you later baby!" And she disappeared inside the elevator.

Negaeta shivered in disgust and wiped her mouth against her sleeve, knowing that as soon as she got the next chance, her mouth components were getting a thorough cleaning. But knowing that she still had to retrieve the Allspark, she quickly turned on heel and went back to the computer room. After entering the password on the keypad, the door unlocked and she entered. She went over to a computer that was towards the back of the room where she wouldn't easily be seen. Once seated, she logged on and began her dirty work.

* * *

"Agent Wylie to dispatch."

"This is dispatch."

"I have located the car Simmons has been looking for."

"Good work, where is it?"

"In parking lot A."

"Parking lot A? What is it doing…Simmons will be notified immediately. I am sending a back up unit to your position, whatever you do; do not let that car leave!"

* * *

Agent Simmons drummed his fingers impatiently as he read the reports about the latest attack from the NBEs. They had come back extremely early that morning, one of them had been Negaeta, but the other two were completely new. NBE-1, or Megatron, had not been with them. One was identified to transform into a MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter, but the other was unconfirmed. The only thing that the eyewitnesses could agree on was that it took the alternate form of some sort of emergency vehicle. Negaeta, however, had been seen in broad daylight earlier the previous day and had already been identified as a SL63 AMG Mercedes Benz safety car.

Simmons tossed the report aside; he didn't have to read it to know that the NBEs were looking for that blasted cube…Simmons jumped a bit when his telephone suddenly rang, but he sighed nonchalantly and answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Agent Simmons this is the Security Headquarters, that Mercedes Benz you've been looking for has been found."

Simmons nearly jumped up from his chair. "Where?!" he demanded.

"Parking lot A. We have a team now securing the vehicle now—

Simmons didn't bother to listen to the rest of the sentence as he slammed the receiver down and took off running towards parking lot A. He wasn't a fool, and he was certainly well aware that Negaeta had come back looking for the cube. And he smiled darkly, happy that she had so willingly come back…

Because she wasn't getting away this time.

* * *

Negaeta's artificial fingers flew over the keyboard as she hacked her way through the Sector Seven database. Frenzy was the professional hacker, he merely plugged himself into the computer and stole the information, but Negaeta was not as experienced and was forced to use more traditional methods, causing her to lose some expediency, but it wasn't long before she found the information she had been looking for: the location of the Allspark.

Her eyes scanned over the information that came in fragments—"cube relocated from dam…dam area too dangerous now with such recent and frequent attacks by the NBEs…new location…still within Nevada…Area 51."

"Damn it!" she cursed as she slammed her fist against the table. She read the information one more time just to make sure she had read it right, but it wasn't any different than what it had been when she read it the first time. Logging off the computer, she debated whether or not to contact Megatron. After giving it some thought, she remembered she couldn't contact him from within the dam since the walls were too thick. Besides, she figured it would be safer for her to get out and away from the dam first before she did anything else.

Getting up from her chair, she promptly left the room and had just entered the staircase and began going up when she heard someone else enter the stairwell a couple flights below her. She glanced over the railing cautiously and quietly to see who was below her and nearly had a spark attack when she saw it was none other than Simmons himself. Since she could not detect her vehicle form from within the dam she was unable to deactivate her disguise and return to her normal body, which was currently in stasis, and she didn't have enough time to download another image to use.

"_Oh for the love of Primus,"_ she thought to herself as she activated the image of her real holoform, the image of Nina Espe, and then took off running up the stairs.

Simmons heard her and while going up the stairs, he leaned over the railing and looked up, and upon seeing Nina, he shouted vehemently, "You!"

She glanced back for a moment, but continued running. Negaeta heard him gaining on her, and she knew ambition and pride were compelling him to move faster. Being a transformer, Negaeta was not used to running up stairs too often since they were hardly ever used, but she believed she could make it to the top of the dam before Simmons could catch her…

But she didn't believe that very long.

Just as she got to the last flight of stairs Simmons grabbed hold of the back of her shirt and pulled her into the wall, pinning her there. He pushed his weight against her brutally and breathed viciously, "I've got you now! Remember how I had NBE-1? Well it won't be long until I have you frozen in that stasis as NBE-2, and you can call it payback for all the trouble that you've caused me."

Negaeta narrowed her optics at him and tried to push him off of her, but all her real strength was in her real body, not her holoform. "Get off me!" she groaned.

He laughed darkly and then proceeded to say, "I don't think so. Now, please enlighten me as to how you're here, but your vehicle form is outside."

Seeing she wasn't going anywhere, she gave a vague explanation, "It's holoform technology, it enables us to use a holographic image of a human to disguise ourselves with the rest of the human race. As you can see though, it is far more advanced than just a holographic image. You can feel me without passing through me, and vice versa."

Simmons seemed satisfied with that answer and moved on to a different topic. He asked, "Where is NBE-1?"

"His name is Lord Megatron," she growled.

"I told you I don't care what his name is," Simmons bellowed, taking out a pair of handcuffs. He pulled Negaeta away from the wall and pulled her arms behind her back, securing the handcuffs tightly around her wrists. He held firm to her shoulder with one hand and took out his two-way radio with the other. He barked into it, "Simmons to Security HQ."

"This is the Security Headquarters."

"Bring the Benz to the former NBE-1 chamber."

"Former NBE-1 chamber?"

"Yes, it's the NBE-2 chamber now."

"Alright, we're on it."

Simmons didn't bother to reply as he nudged Negaeta forward and began escorting her back down the stairs. "And your chamber my dear," spoke the agent suddenly, "is where we're going."

It was all Negaeta could do to hide a smirk.

* * *

When they finally walked into the former NBE-1 chamber, Negaeta looked around and was quite surprised to see that they had already brought her vehicle form down and it was on the platform where NBE-1 used to be. Surrounding her vehicle form were dozens upon dozens of agents. They were waiting with the machines that sprayed the liquid nitrogen to freeze her so they could put her into stasis. Well, she was quite confident that wasn't going to happen, and she quickly deactivated her holoform.

Simmons had seen what she had done and immediately screamed, "Seal off the exits so that NBE-2 cannot get away!"

The agents around the exits quickly worked to close the exits…they were sealed shut by 12-inch thick steel doors. Negaeta scanned them for any weak points and realized that if she blasted them she'd be able to get through.

"Be ready boys, she could transform at any second!" Simmons hollered.

"Or not," Negaeta replied launching a missile into one of the doors. As soon as it exploded against the exit, she drove forward into a cloud of smoke and debris. She had every intention of leaving the dam, which was until she suddenly hit a huge concrete block that she hadn't seen in her path and went flying over it. Instinctively she transformed into her robot form and landed roughly on her side.

"Damn it," she cursed as some of the agents ran over and began spraying her with their ice machines.

An icy blast hit her in the back and she screeched, feeling the cold ice tendrils scratch their way up through her circuits, nearly immobilizing her. She rolled over, covering her exposed back and felt a metal cable suddenly wrap around her wrist. Her optics flashed through the settling dust only to see a small group of agents trying to restrain her. She snapped her wrist free and felt and icy blast travel up her leg, and she let out another metallic screech. Her optics flickered when an icy blast suddenly hit her in the neck and she collapsed momentarily.

"_No,"_ she thought desperately, _"I cannot fail!"_

She glanced around at the agents, the _humans_ that were advancing upon her with their guns of ice and their expressions just as cold. _"I am not an Autobot…I can kill them."_ Ice gnawed at her circuits, she couldn't wait much longer or else she wouldn't be able to move, and she wouldn't lose, no, _failure was not an option._ Snarling, she climbed to her feet and raised her gun. Some of the agents took a few cautious steps back, but that wouldn't save them. She took aim and fired at the humans operating the ice machines, and then the ice machines themselves. When enough feeling had returned to her legs, she took off running down the exit. The femme was more than relieved when she stepped into the hot sunlight and she felt the remaining ice melt away. But before the remaining agents could get to their self-defense weapons, she transformed and got back on the road, tearing off in the direction of the Decepticon base.

* * *

Negaeta travelled until the sun set, and when she was entombed in darkness, she decided that she would radio Megatron, that way she wouldn't surprise him when she got back to the base. Sighing, she tuned her comlink to his channel and spoke, "Negaeta to Megatron."

"It's about time you radioed me."

"Forgive me sir, I had a bit of…trouble, but I am on my way back and will be back in two megacycles."

Megatron didn't seem to care as he asked, "Did you get the Allspark?"

Negaeta hesitated a moment before replying, "No sir."

"And why not?" came his gruff and harsh voice.

"It was not there, the humans have transferred it to a new location."

"Where?"

"A place that the humans call Area 51."

There was a few moments of silence before Megatron finally said, "Report back to base."

"As you command sir," Negaeta answered and ended the transmission. She couldn't tell if Megatron was mad or not, but she knew for sure that he was upset since she hadn't brought him the Allspark. She hadn't necessarily failed, but she hadn't succeeded either. The femme only hoped that the Decepticon leader would understand that she couldn't retrieved something that had not been there, that she would have succeeded in getting the Allspark if it had indeed been at the Hoover Dam. And she hoped that he knew that she couldn't get into Area 51 without researching it first…

Negaeta sighed heavily, a sinking feeling welling up within her abdomen as she sped towards the Decepticon base.

* * *

Negaeta felt her systems freeze when she transformed and walked into the base only to see Devastator waiting for her. She took a cautious step towards him and then halted her advance completely. In a shaky voice she asked, "What are you…what are you doing here?"

Devastator grinned sadistically at her before replying in his brusque voice, "Megatron instructed me to take you to him upon your arrival."

"I'm perfectly capable of going to Megatron on my own," Negaeta replied with a sneer, knowing that Megatron had done this to scare and threaten her.

"Megatron's orders are orders," Devastator remarked, wrapping a talon-like hand around her upper arm and pulling her forward, "So let's get going femme, Megatron doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Negaeta swallowed back her fear for a moment and fell into step with Devastator. "Megatron isn't the type to punish a femme in a…suggestive way, is he?" Negaeta asked.

The dark green mech laughed, "Not usually. It mostly depends on what the femme did wrong, but in most cases he'll leave his troops to punish the femme in anyway they see fit. If the femme has a dominance problem, then Megatron is always the _first_ to correct it."

Negaeta didn't say anything and then Devastator asked, "Why, what did you do?"

"Ah, nothing…it was just something Megatron said that had me wondering."

Devastator went to press her further, but they arrived to the throne room before he could ask anything. They entered the room, only to see that Megatron was alone, sitting at his throne, musing. The Decepticon leader looked over to them when they entered and a smirk crossed his face. "Devastator," spoke the Decepticon leader, "wait outside the door while I speak to Negaeta privately."

"Yes sir," the loyal tank responded and disappeared from the way he had come, the doors shutting automatically behind him.

"Well Negaeta, since you have failed me it appears you _are_ Devastator's for the night."

"Sir, if I may speak on may behalf…"

"Granted," he replied looking to her with a scrupulous gaze.

"You cannot punish me for not knowing the Allspark wasn't there."

"And why not?"

Negaeta suddenly felt as if she had been shoved into a corner, "I can still retrieve the Allspark sir, if I am given time to—

"We do not have time!" Megatron remarked, rising to his feet, "There's no doubt that there are other Autobots here too, looking for that accursed Cube."

"Sir, they don't even know where the Allspark is. I have done some research into the matter, you were first discovered by Archibald Witwicky, he accidentally activated your navigational system and a map to the Allspark was imprinted into his glasses. Those glasses have been passed down through the Witwicky family for years and are currently being auctioned off on eBay. The Autobots are going to be busy trying to find that boy so they can get the map to the Allspark…but when they finally get to the end of the map they will discover that it isn't their anymore. At least we know where it is."

Megatron huffed, "So you're saying the Autobots will be led on a pointless search while we obtain the Cube?"

"Precisely sir."

He looked hard and long at her for a few moments before saying, "I suppose I can go by your word and dispatch a team to investigate this Area 51. However, if anything happens to cause us to lose the Allspark, you will be _severely_ punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Negaeta replied, relieved that she wasn't going to be Devastator's for the night. But she realized something and added, "Though the Autobots may start to wonder why they aren't having any trouble with us on their search…therefore I propose we launch various attacks on this Witwicky boy in order to keep them on their mission to get the glasses."

Megatron's smirk returned, "I like the way you think Negaeta. You are dismissed, but report to me the same time tomorrow morning as you did this morning. It's about time you learned the Decepticon ways."

"Uh, yes sir," Negaeta replied, and when she was sure Megatron wanted no more from her, she turned and left the room.

The femme didn't even bother to glance at Devastator as she walked by him and towards her quarters to get some much needed recharge. It had been a long day…a long day that had fortunately turned out her way.

* * *

Megatron returned to his throne where he immediately opened his comlink to all channels, except Negaeta's, and spoke, "Devastator, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Blackout, Frenzy, Scorponok, Starscream…report to the throne room at once." And he ended the transmission.

It wasn't long before all his Decepticon minions, with the exception of Negaeta, were gathered before him. And he addressed them, "It's been brought to my attention by Negaeta that the Allspark is at a location known as Area 51 by the humans. However, I question her loyalty…Devastator, Bonecrusher, Starscream, gather more information on this Area 51, and when you have the location, Barricade, Blackout, Frenzy, and Scorponok, I would like you to go there and investigate the area for any signs of the Allspark. If you should happen to find it, report back to me at once. Until tomorrow, get some recharge."

"What about you sir?" questioned Starscream.

"I have a femme that needs to be trained, Starscream. I have a feeling her combat skills are very rudimentary since the Autobots tend to shelter their femmes from actual fighting. Now all of you are dismissed."

The Decepticons slowly filtered out of the throne room and Megatron was left there, slyly grinning. He could hardly wait for the next day…the planned torture he desired and ached to put Negaeta through.

He could hardly wait to break her in.

* * *

Well, I have a feeling it won't be too long until this story gets bumped up to an M, perhaps even the next chapter so if you don't have this story on your alert look for it under the M section if it should start to go missing. But the next update probably won't be until either Thanksgiving or Christmas. It depends on my schedule, I got the ACT this weekend and the SAT next weekend. So until next time, please review!


	5. Insignia

Happy New Year everybody, if you can believe it, it's finally 2009! And what a month June is looking up to be...for me it's final exams, a Regents exam, graduation from high school on the 20th, and Revenge of the Fallen comes out six days after I graduate...and all that is just over six months away. Wow funky the number six is repeating itself. Anyways enough blabbering from me, here's chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Insignia**

Negaeta didn't want to imagine just what Megatron wanted from her, what he expected her to do. She still hadn't sworn her allegiance to him, she wasn't sure if Megatron was planning on keeping her around long enough so that she could do that. The femme sighed heavily and sat down just as heavily upon her recharge berth. She had to report to Megatron in five minutes, but she just didn't want to go anywhere near him. She was afraid of him yes, she had heard things about him—besides the fact he was the greatest evil in the entire universe. Negaeta had heard stories about what he did to femmes…that he used them for his own personal pleasure before he handed them over to his troops and let them decide what became of the femme. She wasn't entirely sure what she had been thinking in joining up with the Decepticons, other than carrying out her revenge. That stupid, stupid revenge! Was it really worth carrying out? Was it really worth her pride, her sanctity? It must have been if she had gone this far already…

The femme willed herself to her feet. She had to get going, if she waited any longer she would be late and she certainly didn't want to start off the day on Megatron's bad side. Glumly, she walked out the door and headed to the throne room. She walked quickly and she managed to get there right on time…and Megatron looked almost too eager to see her. She was tempted to turn around and go back out the door but when she heard it hiss shut with a louder bang than usual she stayed put. If she ran, Megatron would only hunt her down and punish her. She mine as well deal with any pain the Decepticon leader might've had in mind now instead of dealing with worse pain later.

"Right on time," Megatron stated as he looked her over, "I've dispatched a team to go investigate this Area 51; you had better hope the Allspark turns up there."

Negaeta just looked at him, not sure what to say. He clearly hadn't tried to start a conversation. And when he didn't say anything and continued staring at her with his cold red optics, she finally said, "What is your business with me sir?"

He smirked, "Negaeta, do you know how to fight?"

She sighed heavily. Her gaze switched to the floor momentarily before she looked back to Megatron, "I do."

A surprised look went over his face, "The Autobots taught you to fight?"

"No sir, they didn't."

His smirk returned, "Who did then?"

"Look sir, it really isn't important where I learned how to fight. And if you want to know how good of a fighter I am you can—

She stopped midsentence. She didn't want to challenge him to a fight because she knew she would lose. Megatron looked directly into her optics, but that didn't faze her. She looked straight back into his with her own determined gaze.

"I can what?" he asked.

"I would rather not finish my sentence sir."

"Come with me Negaeta," he said standing from his throne. He grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her out of the room, "I am eager to see just how well you were taught by this mysterious fighting instructor."

Negaeta groaned and fell into step with him. After they walked down the hall and turned the corner the femme knew immediately where the Decepticon leader was taking her…the training room. She faltered in her step and then stopped walking completely. "Sir," she said trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I don't want to fight you."

"And why not?"

"Because it's pretty obvious you will win."

He turned to her, "And is that the only reason?"

"I've never been a huge fan of pain. That's why I went into the medical profession, we medics aren't supposed to fight as much. Who is supposed to do the repairs if we're injured?"

"One rule of the Decepticons is that you do not fear pain," he growled and then added bitterly, "You're still expendable."

"How?"

"You're the first real medic I've had in my ranks. We've always managed to get by without one, if you pass, then so be it."

Negaeta glared at him, "Oh we are so fighting now. Leader of the Decepticons or not, you do not insult a medics position and get away with it."

"Are you challenging my authority Negaeta?"

She glanced at him as they started walking to the training room again, "If I may have permission to speak my mind sir."

"Granted, just so long as you have something interesting to say."

"You—there won't be any repercussions for saying this will there?"

"You are wise Negaeta, but if you are so eager to let the words slip off your tongue, then so be it. As for repercussions, well, we'll see."

Negaeta sighed and let it loose, "You can take your authority and shove it up your tailpipe sir."

Megatron stopped walking and Negaeta continued on ahead a bit before she stopped and turned around to look at him. The Decepticon leader took a step towards her, "You _are_ challenging my authority."

"Well, you're challenging mine."

"Our time in the training room should prove to be most interesting," he said as he continued walking, pushing Negaeta forward. "Tell me Negaeta, do you have trouble with dominance?"

Negaeta's optics widened as she remembered what Devastator said.

"…_If the femme has a dominance problem, then Megatron is always the __**first**__ to correct it."_

"No sir, not that I'm aware of," she replied after a momentary pause.

"If you did, you would be mated right away and shown that I am the dominant one here."

"Mated to who sir?"

He didn't reply. After a short silence, the two of them arrived at the training room. Negaeta followed Megatron inside and the door shut behind her with a hiss. She followed him over to the section of the training room used for hand-to-hand combat and stopped when he did. He turned to her and she sized him up for one of the first times. He was so much larger than her; he was a few feet taller than her, her head barely grazed his chest. He was wider than her, so much so that she could've fit another quarter of her body across his torso. Glancing up at him she narrowed her optics and said, "I already think that this isn't a fair fight."

"You will have to deal with opponents larger than you," Megatron said, "And stronger than you, that's why I am fit to train you."

"You couldn't have Barricade do it?"

Megatron smirked, "I see you've grown a liking towards him."

Her cheeks flushed, "I have not! I just feel like he's the only one who won't rape me or kill me."

"I suppose you do respect my authority then if you feel that I would kill you."

"And the other thing I said, Devastator told me some things and I've heard things about you and your femmes."

"Rape you?"

"You know femmes really don't like that word, at least this one doesn't."

"Then why bring it up?"

"I had to justify myself," and then she hesitantly asked, "Do you rape femmes?"

"I have."

Negaeta took a step back from him and Megatron chuckled, "I didn't come here to discuss my history with femmes Negaeta, I came to see how well you can fight. Shall we begin?"

Negaeta was caught off guard as he suddenly swung his fist at her and barely dodged his blow as she replied, "Well, I guess that's a yes." She dodged a couple more of his blows and she figured her best bet would be to get behind him and attack him from behind.

When he lunged at her, she turned away from his attack and twisted herself behind him. She then jumped in the air and slammed her foot into the back of his head. The Decepticon leader stumbled forward and turned and looked at her, rubbing the back of his head, "That was pretty good…for a femme."

She growled and clenched her hand into a fist. She went to smash her fist into Megatron's chest but he caught her fist in one of his massive hands. Undaunted, Negaeta went to try her other fist, but Megatron lifted her off the ground and threw her into the wall. The femme landed on her side with a thud and Megatron laughed at her as she got up. "It's not nice to hit a lady you know," she said as she ignored the pain coming from her side.

"Whoever said I was nice?"

He advanced upon her but Negaeta ducked down and slipped in between his legs and jumped on his back, locking her arms around his neck. Megatron tried to pry her arms from his neck, but her grip was too strong. "You know, your head is sharp in the back," she taunted as drew back one of her fists before punching him in the side of the head. She managed to lay a few more blows on him before he finally pulled her off and threw her on the ground in front of him. There was a loud clash of metal as Negaeta laid on her back and looked up at Megatron.

"I don't like this view," she remarked as she stood back up. Without warning, she jumped into the air and came crashing down on Megatron's chest.

The Decepticon leader stumbled backwards and landed with a loud thud on his back. Negaeta landed on top of him and immediately attempted to pin him to the ground. Megatron growled and rolled, causing him to be on top and Negaeta on the bottom. She squirmed and managed to pull of the same maneuver Megatron had, much to his amazement.

"Whether you think it's a dominance problem or not, I'm going to be on top."

"We'll see about that," he remarked as he rolled again and pinned Negaeta mercilessly beneath him.

"Ah, no!" she growled as she struggled futilely to get free from beneath him, but she couldn't lift his weight off of her.

His face was deadly close to hers and she suddenly got and idea. She head butted him, stunning him long enough so that she could get free. Negaeta quickly stood and jumped on top of him, pinning him face first onto the ground. She held his arms securely in her grasp and sat him, trying to make herself as heavy as possible.

"You have really long arms," she commented as she felt a light layer of coolant begin to form on her.

He tried to roll over but found it difficult and kind of painful to move. He chuckled, "I've never really been pinned by a femme before. You must have had a good instructor."

"I did, are we done fighting now?" she asked.

"I suppose…" he trailed off.

Negaeta let him go and got off him. He rolled onto his back and kicked Negaeta's feet out from under her. She landed hard on the ground and Megatron pinned her again, this time making sure she couldn't head butt him.

"I suppose we could go another round," he answered with a sly smile on his face.

She struggled to get loose from his grasp again but it was all she could do to move, "Well, just how am I suppose to fight you when you won't let me move?"

"Oh trust me; you're right where I want you for the time being."

* * *

Scorponok was really the only Decepticon that could sneak inside Area 51 without being detected. Starscream, Bonecrusher, and Devastator had found some credible information about Area 51 that pertained to the Allspark and so Barricade, Blackout, Frenzy, and Scorponok all went to investigate. Barricade was in charge of their mission and he understood that it was vital to get inside the top secret military base and scan one of their computers for information that would lead to the whereabouts of the Allspark. Scorponok could sneak in underground, but he was much too large to go unnoticed by the humans. Blackout would be seen from the air and Barricade wouldn't have been able to transform out of his vehicle mode…that was if he could get in and not be labeled as an unidentified police car before he was attacked.

So Frenzy was automatically chosen to go inside because of his ample size and expert hacking abilities. However, he slightly protested saying that he wasn't going to walk in through the main gate and be ripped to shreds by the wretched humans. Barricade, annoyed at his partner's slight noncompliance, picked up the small transformer and threw him over the gate and into the military base to get the information.

Frenzy landed with a thud and caused a cloud of dust to stir up. He briefly cursed in Cybertronian before he got to work. After slinking around a few buildings, he noticed a warehouse with a few computer terminals inside. When no one was looking, he sauntered across the brief stretch of land and into the warehouse. He glanced around to make sure nobody was around and then went over to one of the terminals and began to do his dirty work. As he plugged into the computer interface and immediately hacked into Area 51's database, he immediately found information on the Allspark. He found its location, the building it was being kept in, where in the building it was being kept, etc. When he had obtained all the information that he could find, he disconnected from the computer and immediately returned to the rest of the Decepticons unnoticed by the humans.

"What did you find?" Blackout asked when Frenzy came back.

"Negaeta was right, the Allspark is in there. However it is heavily guarded, we will need to launch a full onslaught in order to obtain it," Frenzy answered.

"We'll let Megatron know this then," Barricade remarked, "Let's get back to base."

They transformed and once Frenzy had gotten inside of Barricade, they took off back towards the base.

* * *

Negaeta's optics widened, "S-Sir?"

He grinned wickedly and was just about to say something when suddenly his comlink burst to life, "Barricade to Megatron."

The Decepticon leader growled, "This better be important Barricade."

"Scorponok, Blackout, Frenzy, and I are returning to the base."

"Was the Allspark at this Area 51?"

"Yes sir."

"Give me a full report when you get back to the base."

"Yes sir."

"Megatron out," and the Decepticon leader ended the transmission. He then returned his attention to Negaeta, "You were right about the Cube."

"I know better than to lie to you sir," she replied.

"Good," he stated, "Now where were we?"

"I was hoping you would have forgotten that."

He shook his head and drew her hands above her head. Using one hand, he pinned both of her hands there, allowing him to have a free hand. He smirked and leaned closer to her until his face was just mere inches from hers, "You could prove to be a valuable warrior someday."

Negaeta stifled a breath as she felt Megatron trace one of his scissor-like fingers down her side. He slowly drew it back up and chuckled lowly as she squirmed beneath him. He liked how Negaeta was feisty; he liked the feeling of her squirming beneath him, trying her hardest to get free when she knew that she couldn't. He grinned at feel of her cool body against his, the light layer of coolant on her body mixed with his own. There was so much he could do to her, twist her, bend her, break her, manipulate her, mate her, spend forever with her…but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that.

"I will never accept you though, so long as you have this on your chest," and he pointed to her Autobot insignia.

"Then give me your insignia."

"I will only give it to you when I feel you've earned it."

Negaeta growled, "And how do most femmes earn it? Through your recharge berth?"

Megatron chuckled, "No, they only earn that as a reward. How do Autobot femmes get their insignias?"

"They're just handed them on day one," she replied, "You don't have to earn it."

"Which is ridiculous," he remarked, "Tell me Negaeta, why do you want to become a Decepticon?"

"To get revenge on the Autobots."

"For what?"

"They banished me to Earth and imprisoned me in a human form."

"Why?"

She hesitated, "…Treason."

Megatron grinned, "Depending on what you did, you may have already earned your Decepticon insignia."

"I did a couple things before I finally got caught."

"Perhaps the question I should be asking is why you joined the Autobots."

"Their medical program is far more advanced. Ratchet is the best instructor a Cybertronian could hope for. I planned on learning everything I possibly could from him…but things didn't go according to plan."

"Go on."

"Ratchet was impressed by me I guess because he drew up the orders for us to be mated without my knowledge or jurisdiction. Apparently he wanted a femme of fine medical talent, but I sure didn't want to be with him. So when I found out, I thought I'd go solo…but I didn't have the equipment to do so. That's when one of the treason issues comes into play. But this is a story for another time Megatron."

"Perhaps," and he got off her and stood.

Negaeta got to her feet as well and was a bit startled when Megatron suddenly ripped her Autobot badge right off her chest. The Decepticon leader crushed the insignia in his hand and said, "I simply cannot allow you to wear that abomination while you are here. For now, you shall remain without a faction."

"Yes sir."

"Decepticon insignias are permanent Negaeta. Once you have it on, it will never come off. That is why they are earned, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Negaeta sighed as she left the room and returned to her quarters. That experience hadn't been half as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

It was another couple of hours before Blackout, Scorponok, Frenzy, and Barricade arrived back to the base. When they did, Barricade and Frenzy reported to the throne room where they found Megatron waiting. Megatron looked up when he saw his subordinate and said, "Well?"

"The Allspark is in a heavily guarded building that evades our detection. Frenzy has downloaded a map of the human military base and all that needs to be done is devise a plan to retrieve the Allspark."

Megatron mused for a second, "Can it really be that simple?"

"Apparently not sir, on the way back Blackout intercepted a transmission from that Autobot, Bumblebee, to the Autobots back on Cybertron. He's apparently found some human boy who has a map to the Allspark."

"Negaeta knew about that too. She claims that the map leads to the Hoover Dam, but the Allspark is not there. If the Autobots hack into any military files they will figure that out."

"So our job is to keep them pointed in what they think is the right direction and prevent them from hacking."

"Negaeta suggested we lead fake attacks against this human boy to make it look like we're interested when we're not."

Barricade was silent a moment, "Did you find her Megatron, or did she find you?"

"She found me."

"Do you trust her?"

"Should I?"

"I believe so. She freed you from your imprisonment and helped us relocate the Allspark. She had provided us with valuable information and with useful strategies that are sure to allow us to win this war."

"Barricade, are you interested in taking her as a mate?"

"No sir, I already have a mate," and after a brief pause he added, "I thought you allowed femmes to choose their mates sir."

"I do, this femme just doesn't seem to show interest in anyone though other than you."

"Give her time Megatron; she's only been with us a couple days."

"If you didn't have a mate, would you take her?"

"No, I believe she deserves someone of a higher rank than me."

"That's preposterous."

"You need to give her a chance Megatron."

"Do not tell me what I need to do Barricade, and when you say someone of a higher rank, just who are you referring to, Starscream?"

Barricade shook his head, "No, he chooses not to mate so that he isn't committed to one femme. He'd rather have them all."

"Blackout and Devastator have equal rank with you; perhaps you mean one of them?"

"I think in time sir you will know who. But it is up to her to decide, considering you allow her to be a Decepticon."

"She will be one; I have full faith in that. Barricade, meet with her tomorrow and locate this boy that Bumblebee has found. I don't want the Autobots to know I have Negaeta yet, so once you find him, attack him and see if you can try and get this map…however, it is probably best if you do not succeed."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed Barricade."

Barricade left the room and Megatron looked to Frenzy, "Download those maps and make sure they are highly protected so that no one can hack into them without us knowing. Once you have them, you may be dismissed."

Frenzy got right to work on downloading the maps. As Frenzy worked, Megatron got up from his throne and left the throne room. He went to his quarters thinking about what Barricade had said. He knew Negaeta was a powerful asset to his team.

So powerful, he knew he couldn't let her go now, no matter what.

* * *

And so ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!


	6. Banish

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's my present for you. I hope you enjoy it, I didn't like it much, but I'll let you guys be the judges of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Banish**

There was a sound, a dull thudding coming from her door, as if a hand were rasping against it. It was quite irritating, driving Negaeta from her precious slumber as she tried to figure out what the noise was. And, once the stupor of grogginess had left her, her CPU was able to decipher what was happening and send her the realization that someone was knocking on the door.

So much for sleeping in.

Negaeta reluctantly climbed out of her recharge berth, not so eager to know just what Decepticon it was that came knocking at her door. She was tired; her senses dull still, leaving her defenseless and vulnerable to attack because of her inability to react quickly at the moment.

Perhaps it wasn't wise to open the door before finding out who was behind it, but wisdom escaped Negaeta that morning. The door swooshed open at her command and she saw Barricade standing there. Fear escaped her as she tried to fully awaken. "What brings you here?" she asked, her voice still heavy from just waking up.

"Megatron's orders," he remarked in a snarky way.

"Does Megatron want me?"

"No, he wants us to go on a mission together."

"Another one?" she questioned, "Now what does he want?"

"You and I are to locate the boy with the glasses and try and get the glasses from him."

"Already?"

"Yesterday we intercepted a message from Bumblebee to the Autobots back on Cybertron saying he's found a boy with a map to the Allspark."

"Sam Witwicky, that's the name of the boy. He was trying to sell the glasses on some internet website known as eBay. The eBay account has his address…coordinates in our lingo."

Barricade smirked, "I see you've done your homework."

"I've had a lot of free time to do it. Now is that all we have to do, get his stupid glasses?"

"We are to try and get his glasses; however, I will be the only one attacking him. Megatron doesn't want the Autobots to know you're with us yet for security reasons. You will lead me to the Witwicky boy so I can see your loyalty to the Decepticons."

Negaeta sighed heavily and stepped past Barricade and out of the room. She started walking down the hallway, the tracking expert following her. She glanced over her shoulder at him before saying, "You're lucky he only lives a couple hours from here. He's located in Tranquility."

"How appropriately ironic," Barricade mused to himself causing Negaeta to huff slightly.

Barricade caught up to her as they passed the throne room. Fully awake now, the femme glanced inside only to catch Megatron's cold, hard, ominous gaze. She had just enough time to watch him smirk cruelly before she was past the throne room; her optics concentrated on the hallway in front her.

"You're blushing," Barricade remarked nonchalantly.

Negaeta stiffened as a bitter reality came crashing down around her, she felt the heat on her cheeks, indeed, she was blushing. Quickly she tried to suppress her blush, but the Decepticon beside her noticed that as well.

"It's alright to have affections towards Megatron."

"I'm not at all attracted to him."

"Sure…" he remarked and then trailed off, "It's more than likely he will choose you as his mate."

Negaeta felt her insides freeze and she stopped dead in her tracks. Barricade stopped with her, chuckling softly. She looked to her superior and said quietly, "I thought I got to choose who I wanted as a mate."

"Somebody around here can't take a joke."

Immediate anger flashed through the femme's optics as she growled, clenching her hands into fists. "Why you…jerk!" she snarled and stormed off down the hallway, Barricade laughing as he followed after her.

He caught up with her as she exited the base. "You know," he said as he transformed into his vehicle form, "You are going to have to choose a mate at some point."

"I wish all of you would stop reminding me," Negaeta replied bitterly as she transformed herself and drove forward, Barricade still following her. "I don't even want one," she continued, "And don't you dare tell me I need one."

Barricade decided not to say anything as he followed after her. It was a while before either of them said anything, and it was the tracking expert that spoke first. "You don't like any of us?"

"Not really," she replied.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You rejected the Autobots and now you're rejecting us too. You have to belong somewhere Negaeta."

"Let's not discuss this okay? I'll find my way. Stop worrying about me so much."

"I'm hardly worried."

Negaeta didn't say anything this time, and she was growling on the inside. She didn't know who he was trying to fool; obviously he was concerned - if he wasn't worried - about what was going to become of her and about her selection of a mate. Curses, if she had to choose a mate, she wanted it to be at least someone who was _bearable_. Sure, Ratchet may have been but that was in the past and there was no way she was going to go back to him of her own volition.

She heaved a sigh from deep within her chassis. If Ratchet hadn't have moved so fast she would've at least considered him, but they were just merely friends when he went for the proposal of spark mates. And if she were absolutely forced to choose a mate now, Negaeta didn't know who she would pick. Megatron scared the living daylight out of her, Starscream was far too sketchy, Devastator just had no written all over him, she didn't know a thing about Blackout, Bonecrusher, nor Scorponok, Frenzy was a million feet too short, and that left Barricade.

Negaeta had to admit that if he wasn't so conniving she might actually enjoy his company. She did adore his vehicle form; being a medic she had a thing for emergency vehicles. He was the stereotypical tall, dark, and mysterious mech that she, like every other femme just about, adored. His voice was attractive, he was strong, loyal to Megatron…Negaeta sighed again. Surely a mech of his status and dignity was already taken. She'd have to get to know Blackout a little better…if she dared.

"Barricade," she said casually, "Do the rest of the Decepticons have mates?"

"Megatron usually forbids them from mating."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to deal with a heartbroken mech if anything should happen to the femme."

"You did say usually. Does that mean some of you have mates?"

"A couple of us; as rewards we were allowed to select mates."

"I can't say I like Megatron's logic there…femme's are a lot more than rewards."

"The femme wasn't the reward; the ability to select a mate was the reward."

"Well, who is mated?"

"Scorponok is…" he trailed off.

"Megatron doesn't have a mate?"

"He doesn't have the desire to take a mate."

"What if the mech I choose doesn't want to be mated to me?"

"I don't know why he wouldn't. What sparked your sudden interest?"

"I was just thinking I better have someone in mind incase it came down to a pick-a-mate-or-die situation."

"Wise."

And there was silence again. Negaeta didn't want to think about selecting a mate, so she attempted to banish those thoughts from her mind. But they didn't go away, and instead the thoughts of selecting a Decepticon mate suddenly mingled with her sick and twisted thirst for revenge. _"The Autobots banished me for treason,"_ she mused to herself, _"So why not show them that now that they've kicked you out, you're never going back? Do what you wish Negaeta, select a Decepticon mate and banish yourself to the Decepticons forever."_

Revenge is the best dish served cold, and she would give the Autobots the coldest dish _ever_.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Barricade and Negaeta reached Tranquility. The city was alive with activity, but the site of all the humans hustling and bustling around as if they had nothing else to do made Negaeta's servos itch. Humans were the most disgusting species she had ever seen.

"Show me where this Witwicky boy resides," Barricade's gruff voice sounded suddenly, snapping Negaeta from her thoughts.

"Right," the femme replied as she used the satellite technology via the Internet to navigate her way through the streets until she made it to the Witwicky residence.

Barricade detected an all too familiar energy signature coming from the garage of the household. He hissed, "Get out of here now, before Bumblebee detects your energy signature. Meet me outside the town; this place is probably crawling with Autobots."

"Alright, be careful." Negaeta heard him huff before she drove away, out of the town, while Barricade took care of business.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set and Negaeta was bored out of her mind. She had been waiting for Barricade to radio her all day long, but she hadn't heard a word from him. And a feeling, a bad feeling at that, was beginning to crawl through her circuits leaving her believing that something had happened to him.

Thinking quickly, she tuned her comlink to Barricade's frequency and then stopped. If he was around the Autobots, they would hear her. She quickly retuned her comlink to another channel. "Negaeta to Megatron," she spoke.

"Something wrong Negaeta?"

"I've been waiting all day for Barricade to meet up with me outside the city while he attacked that kid. Think you could have Blackout radio him to see if he's still alive and find out what his position is?"

"Why Blackout?"

"If Barricade is around the Autobots and you radio him, it's possible that they could hear you and I don't know if you want them to know you're back. It might offset your plans."

"You're too intelligent for your own good." And he ended the transmission.

Negaeta sighed, frustrated. She didn't know if Megatron would tell Blackout to notify Barricade or not, and she was growing sick of waiting. On top of all that, she could feel her gears twisting and clicking with nervous anticipation. As much as she hated to admit it, she was worried about the Decepticon that had ventured alone into Tranquility.

A few minutes later her comlink buzzed to life. "Blackout to Negaeta," said a low, brusque voice.

"Negaeta here, where's Barricade?"

"In pursuit of that boy, however, Megatron orders you to report back to base immediately."

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple of hours, Negaeta out." She ended the transmission and started back to the Decepticon base. She was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, that something bad had or was going to happen to Barricade.

* * *

It was the longest drive of her life back to the base, or so it felt. She couldn't stop thinking about Barricade and his potential injuries, if he were to get injured. Half of her wanted to turn around and go back to see if he was alright, but the other half of her wanted to get back to the base and get the med bay ready for his return. And the fact that Megatron was expecting her back at the base compelled her to continue forward. Not only did she not want to make him angry, but she knew Barricade would've rather had her follow the Decepticon leader's orders rather than risk their entire mission…to risk _everything_.

She knew if the Autobots found out about her they would know she had come in contact with the Allspark, which would compromise all of Megatron's plans. He would have to hurry and obtain the Allspark before the Autobots found out where it was…and that was why they needed to get the Allspark back as soon as possible, before Sector 7 had time to transfer their weapons against the transformers to Area 51, before the Autobots had time to take it away from them.

She only hoped that Megatron saw the urgency of this whole situation. He may have had the upper hand, but it could so easily be ripped away. Negaeta understood that it was her who controlled the war right now; she alone could decide who she wanted to win right now. Heck, she could go back to the Autobots now and tell them she had pretended to be with the Decepticons in order to find out more information on the Allspark if she really wanted to. If she hadn't been so hell-bent on revenge against them, she might've actually considered that. But right now, she wanted the Decepticons to win.

"_And banish yourself to the Decepticons forever…"_

The base came up sooner than Negaeta thought it would and Frenzy opened the doors for her, allowing her to enter. She immediately went to the med bay, bypassing the throne room where Megatron more than likely was. The lights weren't on when she walked in, telling her that no one had been in there at all today and letting her know she was the only one who really used the room. She was rather happy to realize that the med bay was like her own private office, something she had never had at the Autobot base.

Regardless though, she had work she needed to do. Negaeta gave the command for the lights to come on and the door hissed shut behind her as she walked into the room. She immediately went into the cleansing room inside the med bay to clean and polish her armor. If she had any dirt on herself it could get inside the patient, causing more problems. When her armor was cleaned properly, she prepared the medical berth and got out her tools. After cleaning them and inspecting them to make sure they were in top condition, she felt ready to do any medical work that needed to be done when Barricade came back.

"Barricade to Negaeta."

"It's about time," she replied, happy to hear his voice, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to the base; I'll be back in about an hour."

"Did you get the glasses?"

"No, there really is no need for me to, but the Autobots think that we're interested in Sam now."

"Are you injured at all?"

"Slightly."

"Well, why don't you report to the med bay when you get back so I can verify that."

"I have to give a report to Megatron first."

"The slagging report can wait until after you're repaired."

There was a heavy sigh and then the tracking expert replied, "Alright, but make it quick because Megatron hates to be kept waiting."

"I'll let him know you have injuries that need to be attended to first."

"Alright…Barricade out." And he ended the transmission.

Negaeta sighed heavily, she really didn't care to see Megatron at the moment but she wasn't about to let Barricade down. Slightly annoyed, Negaeta left the med bay and walked down the hallway to the throne room. The door was shut, but she entered anyway, but then regretted doing so. She watched as the Decepticon leader's optics flashed online and from his slumped posture, Negaeta could tell that he had just woken up.

"Uh…" she remarked, her voice slightly shaky, "Sorry to have disturbed you sir."

"Is Barricade back yet?" he asked gruffly, optics going offline.

"He'll be here in about an hour."

"What brings you here then?"

"He just radioed me, he has injuries and I wish to repair him before he gives you a report sir."

"Granted…now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir," she replied softly as she left the throne room and reported back to the med bay.

* * *

Barricade went by his word, about an hour later, he stumbled into the med bay, startling Negaeta. She quickly went to his aid and helped him over to a table where he reluctantly took a seat. Once he was comfortable, she immediately retrieved her tools and quickly worked to repair him. His injuries weren't as bad as she thought they would be, but they were still quite severe. She shook her head as she quickly worked to repair his damaged circuits and stop his bleeding. "How in the name of Primus did you manage to drive back here?" she questioned.

"Stamina I guess," he answered, an amused look in his optics, "Were you worried?"

She cast a stern glance at him, suppressing a blush, "That's an impertinent question."

"O contraire, it's very pertinent."

"Why? So if I did say I was you could give me a speech about how Decepticons are cold and bitter and not allowed to feel like that?"

"Answer my question."

"I…was," she said after some hesitation.

Barricade didn't say anything after she confessed that and Negaeta continued repairing him, trying to concentrate solely on his wounds rather than on what he could possibly be thinking. But no matter what she told herself, she couldn't stop her CPU from entertaining thoughts that she was actually touching him, sure she was repairing him, but would he suspect anything if her hands went a little too far this way, or a little too far that way?

"_Primus, what is wrong with me? Is this what Ratchet felt towards me? I'm so hopeless!"_

The thoughts slightly diminished after she thought that, and she was glad of it. And she knew it would do her good if Barricade didn't say another word…but that wish wasn't so easily granted.

"Your affections aren't for Megatron are they?" he questioned and then added, "They're for me."

She couldn't hide a blush, "What makes you…say that?" She avoided his gaze.

"Megatron suspected it, I'm merely confirming it. That blush earlier, before we left here, you were embarrassed because I saw you look at Megatron. You thought I would be jealous."

Negaeta was speechless as her blush intensified; she couldn't think of what to say and instead of digging herself into a deeper hole, she confirmed Barricade's suspicions by her silence. And the room was filled with that silence until Negaeta finished the repairs and began putting her tools away.

"You know," Barricade said as he sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her turn and look at him, "You are a good medic, those repairs didn't hurt at all and I don't think my systems have been operating this fully for vorns. But…"

She growled as she looked at him, "What?'

"My affections are not with you, I already have a mate as well."

Negaeta looked away from him as the bitter feeling of rejection coursed through her circuits. She went to turn away from him but he held her where she was as he stood, towering over her.

"I am flattered, but unworthy of your affections, regardless."

"Unworthy?" she breathed looking back up at him, "How are _you_ unworthy?"

"You probably already realize that you're pretty much controlling this war right now, your rank should be a lot higher than mine, probably equivalent to Starscream's. If Megatron trusted you, then it would be," he explained, "I feel as if you should concentrate your affections towards him."

"Who?"

Barricade made as if he rolled his optics, "Megatron."

"Why? Just because he's my leader doesn't mean I want to love him…maybe I want a mech who I wouldn't feel would kill me."

"Megatron cannot kill you, you are too valuable, even he realizes that."

"That won't stop him from hurting me if he pleases."

"If you are smart, you'll learn to like him," Barricade said as he freed Negaeta from his grip and began walking out of the room, "If you excuse me, I have a report to give our commander."

"Oh you're excused you stupid, aft-smelling, moron!"

He laughed as he left the room, the doors hissing shut behind him. Negaeta growled as she turned to finish putting away her tools.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Megatron asked as Barricade walked into the throne room.

"Much," Barricade answered as he bowed before his leader, "You have an excellent medic, sir."

"Being the leader of the Decepticons, I should have the best of everything. Now how did your skirmish with the Autobots go?"

"According to plan sir, I ambushed the boy and dueled with Bumblebee, the Autobots are sure to believe we are after those glasses."

"Excellent news…I had Frenzy hack into Sector Seven's database and eliminate every file of my existence and stay there that way the Autobots will be fully unaware of my escape and location."

"Yes sir. When do you plan on retrieving the Allspark?"

"Soon, very soon, I merely wish to spend a little more time with Negaeta."

"As you should sir, perhaps you should have her run a systems check on you, she's very good."

"An interesting idea…I'll deal with her tomorrow. You are dismissed Barricade."

"Yes sir," he replied and then left the room.

* * *

Negaeta yawned loudly as she exited the med bay and headed for her quarters. She figured her work was done for the day and she was dead tired. When she got to her quarters, the doors hissed open and she went inside, immediately throwing herself onto her recharge berth. She commanded the lights out as sleep slowly started to overcome her.

"_And banish yourself to Megatron forever…"_

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and to those of you who have been reviewing as well, I greatly appreciate it. Until the next chapter, please review!

* * *


	7. Velvet

Whoo hoo! Vacations are so nice! Now I know I said that I had lost all inspiration in this story and that I wasn't planning on continuing it...but I had a wonderful dose of inspiration suddenly and figured since I had the time, I'd write it down. So, I profusely apologize for the long wait and the discouragement, this story is back in the works, but it probably won't be any longer than 10-15 chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Velvet**

Negaeta couldn't sleep. She kept watching the hours tick by on her internal clock wishing that sleep would come, but it didn't. She supposed today had bothered her a little too much. It wasn't so much the fact that Barricade had told her that he was mated, but it was more the fact that he had told her to choose Megatron as her mate. And she had been turning the thought over again and again in her mind.

It would be perfect for her revenge, but then she would be dooming herself to the Decepticons for all time. Did she really want to stay with the Decepticons forever? Were her reasons for leaving the Autobots really justified? Things weren't ruined for her yet, she could still go back to the Autobots, she could tell them all she knew about the Decepticons, she could tell them where the Allspark was, that should atone for all the sins she committed. She could say she was sorry to Ratchet; she could still be with him if she wanted to…but she really didn't want to. Was it really a crime that she just preferred to be alone now, without having to rely on a mech? Negaeta knew she didn't need one; at this point it was best she was alone, especially since she didn't know what side she wanted to be on anymore.

She hated it. One minute she was so sure where she wanted to be, the next minute she was clueless.

Negaeta got up from her recharge berth; she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Instead she headed out of her room and made her way towards the exit. Maybe she didn't belong on either side, maybe she was just meant to be alone. Negaeta wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she had to get out. Too much was at risk for her now. She was a pawn of the war, something she had never desired to be. She just wanted to be a medic, she just wanted to help.

A dark hand came out of nowhere and latched onto her shoulder. Negaeta jumped and tried to turn around, but the hand was too heavy. Instead she looked over her shoulder into Blackout's red, piercing optics.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked inquisitively.

"I couldn't sleep, I was just going to go out and get some fresh air," Negaeta said.

"You weren't planning on leaving were you?"

"Only for a little while…I'd be back in a couple hours. I've got a lot on my mind Blackout."

His hand stayed put, but he turned her away from the exit. "Like what?" he pressed.

"I uh…don't think I should tell you."

"So you're having treasonous thoughts? You're planning on going back to the Autobots aren't you?"

"No Blackout it isn't like that, I just don't know where I belong right now. I'm not going back to the Autobots, I don't want to. I'm staying here. Just…leave me alone," she remarked and quickly realized that none of that made sense, "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I'm on guard duty," he replied, "I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Negaeta didn't pay attention to anything they passed by on the way back, one second they were passing by the throne room, the next by her medical bay, and then suddenly she was back in her room, lying on her recharge berth and Blackout was walking out the door.

"Go to sleep," she heard him mumble brusquely.

"I'm not tired," she murmured tiredly in reply.

"Stupid youngling," he growled and he left the room.

She narrowed her optics as she laid helplessly on her recharge berth. She wasn't stupid, she knew that. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't sleep and it was certainly unintelligent on Blackout's part to call her stupid for something that wasn't her fault. Insomnia wasn't normal for her…

Her CPU raced from the topic of stupidity and back to that of Megatron. Maybe she should just tell the Decepticon leader what it was she had done to be banished to Earth by the Autobots. Negaeta doubted he really cared though. And if she had been banished, didn't that mean she couldn't ever return? That she truly was stuck with the Decepticons?

Really it wasn't the end of the world, staying with the Decepticons really wasn't that terrible yet. Sure, she was Megatron's slave, but even that wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. He just wanted to twist her, manipulate her, and probably rough her up around the edges a little, but he wasn't keeping that a secret. Negaeta had an irksome feeling that Megatron had a lot worse in store for her, what exactly she didn't know and she didn't want to know. Maybe that was what was keeping her awake. She was afraid of Megatron, she was afraid of what he was planning on doing to her yet, and the idea of mating him absolutely terrified her. Perhaps that was why he hadn't selected a mate; all of the femmes had been too frightened to commit their selves to such an extreme degree to the Decepticon leader.

No it wasn't the end of the world, but it wasn't a fate she wanted to sentence herself to either.

"_Banish yourself to Megatron forever."_

"No," she whimpered.

* * *

Megatron was surprised when he walked into the throne room the next morning only to find Blackout in there waiting for him. Normally Blackout would be recharging right now, Megatron let him sleep in later since he had an early and long shift guarding the base. He only stayed in the throne room if he had something to report…

"What happened?" Megatron asked bluntly and not caring for formalities.

"I caught that femme trying to leave the base three megacycles ago. I stopped her and sent her back to her quarters," the subordinate responded.

"Did you ask her where she was going and why?"

"She claimed she couldn't recharge and that she wanted to get some fresh air, I couldn't tell if she was sleep walking or not."

"What made you think she was sleep walking?"

Blackout sighed, "She was clearly upset about something, and when I asked her she said that she didn't know where she belonged, but she wasn't leaving the Decepticon side. Any ideas as to what could be troubling her sir?"

"I wonder if Barricade told her anything yesterday…" he mused and then grinned, "I'll go pay her a visit, we don't need her feeling…overwhelmed. Go get some recharge Blackout."

"Yes sir," Blackout replied and then left the throne room.

Once Blackout was gone, Megatron left the room and headed for Negaeta's quarters. When he got to the door, he went to open it only to discover it was locked. Sighing heavily, he typed a number code into the keypad and the door whooshed open, Negaeta was inside, recharging peacefully. Quietly, he walked into the room and the door closed behind him with a calm hiss.

One is the most vulnerable when they are asleep. Megatron was well aware of this as he reached the side of her recharge berth and let his optics gaze upon her sleeping form. He lifted one of his scissor-like hands and gently and lightly coaxed his fingertips across her abdomen. He smiled as he did so. Her armor was so soft, so smooth, so delicate, so sublime to the touch. Immediately he commended her polishing skills and her position as a medical officer. She reminded him of a human thing called velvet, of grace, of the object of beauty.

And his beautiful velvet grace was going to leave him.

Megatron's optics narrowed and he growled, "Negaeta."

Her optics flickered online and when her CPU registered who was standing directly over her recharge berth, she gasped and went to sit up, but Megatron seized her by the shoulder and pressed her back onto the recharge berth.

She swallowed hard, "Is something wrong sir?"

"Just where were you going this morning? And don't try to play dumb either; Blackout has already filled me in on your little stunt."

"I was going to get some air," she remarked blatantly.

"Blackout is accusing you of attempting to go back to the Autobots."

"Megatron they've banished me, _banished_…that means I can't go back even if I tried."

"Is the banishment permanent?"

"They imprisoned me in a human form and sent me to Earth with no intentions of ever finding me. It sounds permanent to me."

"Do not give me an attitude, femme."

She sighed heavily, letting out some frustration, and then apologized, "Forgive me sir."

He let a huff of air pass through his nose and then persisted, "I hate to play your psychiatrist, but what the slag was bothering you this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" he questioned rudely as he snaked his hand back across her abdomen.

She flinched and then stifled a breath. "S-Sir," she stammered as her optics momentarily dimmed before they flared. Nobody had touched her like this before, Ratchet had tried, but she was able to see it coming and ward his hands away before he could get a finger on her.

Megatron observed her writhe momentarily under his touch and smirked, _"Oh yes, I could have fun with this."_ He glanced at her abdomen before meeting her gaze. "Something wrong Negaeta?" he asked with threatening amusement twinkling in his optics.

"Could I…could I just get up?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes something is wrong, you saw how I reacted when you touched me like that," Negaeta replied annoyed that he made her confess it. She struggled to get up but was powerless against the Decepticon leader's grasp.

He chuckled lowly, "Nobody's ever touched you like that before have they?"

She hesitated, "No sir, no one has."

A thumb danced back across her abdomen causing her to shudder and evil to gleam in the Decepticon leader's optics, "You didn't get this from Ratchet?"

Her optics widened momentarily, "No sir, he tried but I wouldn't let him."

He smirked at the expression on her face, a collage of confusion, annoyance, pleasure, surprise, and unease. "What was on your mind earlier?" he asked, circling back to the question he wanted answered before Negaeta reacted to his touch.

She struggled under his grasp for a moment, trying to get up but failed, which showed her unease with the situation. "It was just something Barricade said sir," Negaeta replied after a moment.

"About what?"

"Who I should select as a mate."

"And you drove yourself mad over it. How appropriate femme," he griped, "What did he say that worried you so much? That you should mate with Devastator?"

She shook her head and tried to sit up, but failed once again. Megatron smirked and traced a finger upwards along her torso towards her breastplate. He did it aggravatingly slow, causing Negaeta to hiss and squirm before she grasped his hand and made him stop.

"What did he say?" he growled.

"That I…should mate you sir," she replied slowly.

Megatron realized that he had been the reason why she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were too heavily on him keeping her CPU too active for her to fall into the blissful delights of recharge. It was both flattering and annoying at the same time. He did not wish to be mated to her, let alone anyone. Sure her little virgin ways were quite intoxicating, but he, and only he, would deal with that issue another time. For now, he would work on turning her into a full fledged Decepticon, and there was no better way to do that than by pressing her further and torturing her a little more. Punishment would be the best for her, just to show her that his velvet could not leave him.

"And what did you decide from your thinking last night?" he asked.

"Nothing sir, truthfully I don't want to."

Megatron's entire expression dropped. No Decepticon femme had outright refused him like that before, especially while they were at his mercy. He grit his teeth in an attempt to keep from growling. After a moment he managed to say, "I suppose you are entitled to your opinion when it comes to that…"

Negaeta let a sigh pass her lips and she was shocked when Megatron suddenly added, "And you really haven't done anything to earn the reward of having a mate either. You've provided me with plenty of valuable information, but still your loyalty to my cause has not been shown."

The femme thought about disputing that, but she didn't want to say anything that would change his mind. Instead she said, "I will prove my loyalty to you sir, one way or another."

"That you will or else you will be terminated."

Negaeta swallowed hard…so it wasn't life-binding threats now…it was threats of discontinued existence. Megatron saw the slight look of fear and anxiety in her optics and smiled. "You better get up Negaeta, you have work to do. I desire a systems check."

"Yes sir."

"If I feel you do a quality job, you'll be running systems checks on all of my men, with the exception of Barricade since you've already given him one."

"As you wish sir."

"Good, now get up, I'll be to the med bay shortly."

Negaeta didn't wait for a further command. She stumbled out of the recharge berth and left her quarters, more than happy to get out of Megatron's grasp for a little while. It was a quick walk to the med bay where she walked through the double doors and turned on the lights. She sighed heavily as she stepped into the cleansing room to polish her armor before Megatron came.

It was when she stepped out of the cleansing room that she realized how exhausted she was. Her optics felt heavy and they burned, desiring nothing more than recharge. If she messed up doing Megatron's systems check, things would be hell for a while until she could figure out how to make things up to the Decepticon leader. She would have to somehow squish away her exhaustion until his systems check was over.

Negaeta sighed as she took out the tools she would need and lazily set them on a table next to a recharge berth. This wouldn't take long, or so she hoped. She began to doze off when the med bay doors suddenly opened, startling Negaeta. She looked over at the doors and watched as the Decepticon leader walked inside. He came over and sat on the recharge berth without being told too and right away Negaeta could tell that he really didn't want to be here. She pursed her lips to the side before saying, "Relax would you? This won't take long and it doesn't hurt."

Megatron narrowed his optics at her as he growled, "Don't tell me what to do."

Negaeta frowned, feeling her temper flare but she managed to keep her anger from exploding. Carefully, she attached the necessary wires to his body that were needed in order to complete the systems check. All it was was a scan that searched through each system within a transformer's body all at once. It identified, repaired, and upgraded all the systems which needed repairing and/or upgrading. It had been a wonderful technology when first invented, however, Negaeta and Ratchet had worked together to perfect it so it only took a matter of minutes at the most to complete the scan. Once the wires were in place, she told Megatron to hold still and she began the scan.

His scan was one of the longest she had ever been through. She and Megatron had to wait ten whole minutes for it to complete, and it printed off a huge amount of results which Negaeta read quickly, whistling as she did so. "Well," she finally said after she finished reading the results, "That's what you get when you don't run a systems check on yourself in almost two vorns."

Megatron clenched and unclenched his hand into a fist, noticing that he felt a lot different, a lot better, and he loved the readings that were flying across his CPU, he was indeed in top condition, perhaps the best condition he had been in since he and Optimus Prime were born…he growled, casting aside that knowledge.

"I'm very impressed Negaeta, Ratchet must have taught you well."

"I suppose," she remarked, "But, if you so allow, I would prefer never to hear his name again."

Megatron smiled, "Unless necessary, then no, his name won't be mentioned."

"Thank you sir," she said as she started to put away her tools.

The Decepticon leader watched her for a few seconds, noticing the shine of her armor. He could tell she had just polished it not too long ago…and he wanted to know what it felt like freshly polished. Surely there couldn't be anything softer than velvet grace…

But there was…

While Negaeta had her back turned, he reached out and stroked a fingertip lightly across her armor. It was something he had never felt before, something like a cloud, but oh so much softer. He wanted her between his armor, crushed beneath him, welded against him, but she still wouldn't be close enough.

Negaeta turned and looked at him, immediately reading the lustful look in his optics. She swallowed hard and asked softly, "Did you…want something sir?"

He grinned, her voice could sound like velvet too when she allowed it. "No," he finally answered, "I just like the way you polish your armor."

"_Pervert,"_ her mind quipped, "Uh…thanks."

"A Decepticon insignia polished as exquisitely as your armor would be very divine Negaeta."

She saw that the lustful look was not gone from his optics and she blatantly agreed, "It will happen sir."

"I count on it."

She stared at him for a moment before she resumed putting her tools away, finally she got up and put the tools in their proper places, trying her hardest not to look at all sexy or inviting as she did so. But she knew she failed for when she turned back to Megatron, the lustful look was even heavier in his optics now.

"Well sir, you may leave now if you wish."

Megatron smirked realizing that she wasn't comfortable with him around. He would go, but he would get her one way or another, and it would be soon. He got up from the recharge berth and walked over to her, where he gently took her arm in one of his hands and lightly stroked his fingertips along the soft armor. He watched as Negaeta looked from his hand to his optics.

"I'll go, and you may take the rest of the afternoon off to catch up on some recharge, tomorrow I expect you to get the rest of my men up to par as well."

Negaeta smiled, "As you command."

Megatron let her go and walked away smiling. For one of the first times since he had met Negaeta, he felt lucky she had been the one to release him. He didn't have the Allspark, but it would be easy to retain that.

Velvet was so much better anyways.

* * *

And so ends this chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please keep up the good work!


	8. Embrace

I suppose I'm on a roll when it comes to updating. Summer vacations are nice although I am counting down the days until I go to college. I still have over a month left and I plan on finishing up some stories and starting new ones. As always though, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

_Note__: To clear things up because of conflicts with Revenge of the Fallen, Devastator is going to be known as Brawl from here on out._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Embrace**

Tomorrows always came faster when one didn't desire them to. Negaeta almost wondered if she was depressed. She dreaded the mornings, she dreaded the days. There really wasn't any reason for her to wake up in the mornings. Sure, she may have been a valuable asset to the Decepticons, but she didn't enjoy her duties. She lived in constant dread and constant fear. She almost regretted freeing Megatron…if she hadn't been so steadfast, so determined, so eager to dish out revenge.

Systems checks weren't the end of the world though. They were some of the simplest things to do. But she had to give one to Starscream, to Blackout, Scorponok, Frenzy, Bonecrusher, and Brawl. They only took a couple minutes, but there was always the risk that she wouldn't be able to get them to leave…

Maybe…someone would help her incase one of the Decepticons decided to get frisky. Negaeta shook her head and rolled over onto her side. Sleep had come easy to her last night. It had been a splendid release. Her mind was so tired at that point that it couldn't even think any more. Recharge had been the only thing left that she could do.

But now that her mind was rested the thoughts came back…

Why was she always worried? She had lost track of how long she had been with the Decepticons and she didn't feel like thinking back to when she had obtained the Allspark and freed Megatron from his icy prison. It must have been a while if she had lost track…and she hadn't been harmed at all. Just threatened and enslaved…but even so she wasn't a slave anymore. It really hadn't been that bad. Maybe the threats were just taking a toll on her.

What was she so afraid of anyway? Death would be a great form of release. It would end her suffering. She figured that she would die someday…everyone had too, even if they were a transformer. Nobody would miss her anyway. The Autobots had kicked her out for good and the Decepticons hadn't accepted her yet.

Maybe the fact that she couldn't fit in anywhere was worrying her. The Autobots had banished her to Earth after all, trapped in her holoform. They didn't want her back; they wouldn't have trapped her in such a hideous and crippling form if they wanted her back. She had attempted to fit into the human race, but that Simmons guy had clearly shown her that they didn't want an alien amongst their normality. She was only wanted for experimentation and further knowledge about her species. The Decepticons hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms though. At least they had allowed her to have a roof over her head and a recharge berth to sleep on.

But Megatron…

She couldn't figure out whether or not he really wanted her on his side or not. One minute he was angry and completely frustrated with her…the next minute he would tell her that he hoped she earned his trust enough so that he could allow her to join his side. But he was always so mean, rude, brute, and forceful. Negaeta couldn't help but feel that he had some sort of ulterior motive for keeping her around. She almost wondered if he was lying, it wouldn't be unlike him, after all, once he got the Allspark back he wouldn't need her around anymore…and he was very close to obtaining the Allspark once again.

He could get it whenever he wanted…but he was stalling…almost waiting for something. But, what?

Her life and her mind were just a confusing mess right now and Negaeta wished more than anything that she could get it cleaned up. But she had to get up now and face the day yet again. She would have liked to tell herself that everything would be okay, but she didn't want to risk lying to herself.

Groaning, Negaeta climbed out of her recharge berth and headed for the med bay. She had work to do and the world wasn't going to wait for her, sadly. The walk to the med bay wasn't very long, and when she got there, she took her time polishing her armor, trying to use up as much time as possible since the day was long and she wanted it over with more than anything. Negaeta finished polishing herself long before she wanted to though, but afterwards she cleaned the equipment she used for the systems check and carefully set it out. Eventually, she was ready and as if on cue, her comlink blared to life.

"Megatron to Negaeta," the Decepticon leader's irritated voice grumbled through the comm.

"Yes sir?" she asked somewhat leery about the tone of his voice.

"Have you forgotten your duties? You are supposed to report the throne room every morning before you begin _any_ other duties."

Negaeta frowned and pursed her lips to the side, "What makes you think I'm beginning other duties sir?"

"I checked your quarters Negaeta. You were late reporting to the throne room. Has having one sleepless night scrambled your circuits this much?"

"I apologize sir."

"You're beginning to remind me of Starscream."

Negaeta growled, "I beg your pardon Megatron but please don't compare me to that treasonous son of a bitch."

Megatron chuckled as he realized he had struck a nerve with her, "Are you in the med bay?"

"Yes sir, ready to begin the systems checks on the rest of your men."

"I see you haven't forgotten…perhaps you were just overeager this morning."

"I suppose…doing the systems checks was the first thing that hit me this morning."

"Well then, since you're ready I'll send in Starscream. He should be the only one that gives you any trouble."

"What do you mean by trouble sir?"

"You'll find out. If you find any sort of virus in him, you have permission to terminate him."

Negaeta laughed, "Understood sir."

Megatron grinned at the sound of her laugh and then said, "Good luck. Megatron out." And he ended the transmission.

Negaeta sighed heavily feeling as though her spirits had been lifted a little. She waited patiently for Starscream to come, thinking about how Megatron really _wasn't_ that bad of a person. Sure he was a bit rough around the edges, but he had the potential to be a nice guy. He kept his men in line and he didn't abuse them like the Autobots had thought. He respected his men in his own way, the best way that he could for being the leader of the Decepticons.

The femme sighed as she bit her lip, _"And five minutes ago I was thinking that he was the worst mech in the universe."_

The doors to the med bay hissed open suddenly and Negaeta looked to see Starscream walk in. She felt a cold chill go down her spine as her optics fell on him. "You got here fast," she managed to say.

"I was in the neighborhood," he answered, "Where do you want me?"

Negaeta gestured to the recharge berth in front of her and Starscream went over to it and sat down. He glanced at the femme before saying, "So…is this going to hurt?"

She shook her head, "No. You just need to hold still. All of you are so fidgety around me and I don't understand why."

"We're not used to medics, sweets."

Negaeta eyed him skeptically as she hooked him up to the machine that would run the systems check. It didn't take long, and once he was ready, she began the systems check. A few minutes later the check finished and the results were printing off. Negaeta read them once she had them and then she said, "Well, you're in luck."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Megatron told me that if you had any sort of virus to terminate you, but you're as healthy as healthy can be. Your systems should be at full capacity and any upgrades that you needed were given."

"You did a good job sweets."

She shrugged as she unhooked him from the machine, "It's not that hard."

"I hate to say it but you had a good teacher," he hissed.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled.

Starscream chuckled, "You should let me help you forget about him." He started to reach for her but Negaeta slapped his hand away.

"You're only here for a systems check Starscream, nothing else."

"A little…sexual healing can't be prescribed?"

She smiled, "You're going to have to work for this…but the door is over there Starscream."

The Decepticon second in command grumbled as he got up from the recharge berth and left the med bay, the doors hissing shut loudly behind him. Negaeta sighed heavily, that was one down…only five more to go.

A few minutes later, Bonecrusher walked in causing the femme to swallow hard. He was a big Decepticon and one that she didn't know much about. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him…and she knew that she couldn't throw him very far.

Bonecrusher sat down on the recharge berth without waiting for her to tell him to do so. Negaeta swallowed back her fear as she hooked him up to the machine. In a shaky voice she said, "Don't worry; this isn't going to hurt a bit. It's merely going to upgrade your systems and restore your systems to full capacity."

"I didn't care for an explanation femme. Just hurry this up, I have work to do."

"Uh…right." She finished hooking him up to the machine and began the systems check, which like Starscream's, didn't take more than a few minutes. After Negaeta read the results and made sure Bonecrusher was alright, she unhooked him from the machine and he got up and left without a word.

Negaeta sighed heavily…that had been really weird, but she got the impression that Bonecrusher didn't like her very much. She shook her head slightly though, not really caring. Once she was wearing the badge of the Decepticons however, she had a feeling that things would be different.

Scorponok came in next and she managed to run his systems check without having much of a conversation with him. He said hello and was a little friendlier than Bonecrusher, but he left just as abruptly as the previous Decepticon had.

Negaeta checked the time on her internal clock as she saw how only an hour had gone by. She still had Blackout, Frenzy, and Brawl to deal with before her duties were done. She wasn't really worried about Blackout or Frenzy, but Brawl was another story.

Blackout walked in with Frenzy suddenly, snapping the femme from her thoughts. She looked over to them and heard Frenzy grunting in Cybertronian about how he was annoyed but wanted the hot femme to work with him first. Negaeta did as he requested and his scan took about thirty seconds since he was such a small transformer. Blackout went next and Negaeta couldn't help but notice the skeptical look he kept shooting her with.

"Something wrong?" she finally asked as Frenzy left the room.

"I just don't trust you is all, not after what happened the other night," Blackout answered as Negaeta began the systems check.

"That's understandable," she remarked slowly.

"Tell me femme; do you have wishes of returning to the Autobots?"

"No."

"Then explain the other night."

"My CPU was in a fritz because I couldn't fall asleep. I have every intention of staying here and earning a Decepticon insignia."

"Well, you have your work cut out for you."

She shot a glare at him, "Don't tell me something I already know."

"Why is it that whenever I come in here I get into a fight with you? I can't believe Megatron even let you join his team; you medics are so short tempered. You act like a PMSing human bitch the majority of the time."

"And you don't?"

Blackout growled as Negaeta read over his results and then unhooked him from the machine. The Decepticon got up from the recharge berth angrily and remarked, "I'll remember that one femme." And he left the med bay.

"Good for you," she retorted as she stretched. Negaeta felt somewhat relieved, the systems checks had been going rather smoothly, with only a couple bumps from Starscream and Blackout. She only had one left to do and that was Brawl's.

She felt herself shiver suddenly and it wasn't from a cold chill, it was from the thought of actually having to be in the same room as the severely intimidating mech. Brawl was the only one who had made any sort of romantic action against her. He had attempted to steal a kiss from her when Megatron had first introduced her to the rest of the Decepticons.

Both she and Megatron had sensed that he wanted her in his recharge berth with him for some sort of sexual pleasure. Negaeta didn't want him to be her first, never and not at all. He was so big and so strong; the femme knew that she couldn't handle him if he made any sort of sexual pass at her, especially if she were in a state of fear. The femme just wasn't sure if he would stop if she told him no or not…she knew it would be rough, fast, and painful coming from him.

Negaeta could only hope that Megatron had some sort of punishment for rape that would stop Brawl…but somehow she found that highly unlikely.

The med bay doors hissed open loudly, snapping the femme from her thoughts as she looked up to see none other than Brawl walk in. Swallowing back her fear, she greeted him saying, "Hey Brawl."

He nodded at her as he walked over to her and sat down on the recharge berth, "Negaeta, it's been a long time since we've seen and spoken to each other."

She figured it was probably a good idea not to tell him that she had been purposefully avoiding him. "Indeed," she said as she hooked him up to the machine and allowed the systems check to start. Purposefully, she kept her optics away from Brawl's, not wanting to see the look he was harboring inside of his optics. She focused on the machine and it seemed like an eternity had passed by before the check finally finished. Negaeta read the results and saw that his systems were at full capacity and that he was perfectly healthy.

She then began to remove the wires that were attached to him and soon she had all but one removed. To remove the last one, she slightly leaned across him and gently pulled it off of him. Suddenly she tensed when she felt fingertips gently slide from her waist, up her torso, towards her shoulder.

"You're very soft Negaeta," he breathed, lust heavy in his voice.

"I…I have to put the machine away," she remarked quickly and numbly. She hastily grabbed the machine and carried it over to the closet that it belonged in and securely put it away. The femme swallowed hard when she saw a dark shadow suddenly overtake her. She turned quickly only to find herself facing Brawl as he suddenly and harshly pinned her against the wall.

"What do you say," he breathed heavily and loudly, "That you accompany me to my quarters?"

Negaeta made the mistake of looking into his lust filled optics. She could hear his systems whizzing and clicking with arousal. _"No, no, no!"_ her mind screamed. "R-Right now?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Nobody would know," he remarked, breathing heavily down her neck.

His breath was like acid and the femme cringed. "I…I really don't want to," she answered softly.

He sighed heavily, causing Negaeta to offline her optics as he pressed himself closer to her, "I was afraid you might say that. Well, that's alright."

Negaeta felt suddenly relieved, "You…you mean it?"

Brawl chuckled darkly, "We'll just do it here."

"What?! But—

"I don't care if you want to or not," he growled loudly as he dragged her over to the recharge berth and slammed her down on it, "You've disappointed me enough."

"But Megatron—

"Megatron told me to," he snickered bitterly, "Now hold still, this won't take long."

She could have cried when she heard Brawl say that. For a small moment she had thought that Megatron actually cared a little, tiny, teensy amount about her…but now…all that hope was gone.

Negaeta did her best to squirm away from him, but he successfully and brutally pinned her to the recharge berth. She offlined her optics as she felt him move closer to her, his hands beginning to roam to places that she didn't want him ever to touch. The femme swallowed heavily…she had known that this was going to happen. But now she was defenseless and nobody was going to stop this Decepticon from getting his way.

"_Megatron I swear…when this…when this is over, I am going to—_

"Brawl!"

Both Brawl and Negaeta looked over to the doorway only to see Megatron standing there with a pissed off expression on his face. Brawl looked hesitantly down at Negaeta before he stood and looked to his leader. He opened his mouth to speak, but Megatron beat him to the punch.

"You better have a good explanation for what you're doing soldier because from the expression on her face, it wasn't hard to tell that she didn't want nor like the idea of what you were about to do to her."

"Forgive me sir, but there are no rules against rape."

Negaeta let a huff of air pass her lips, causing the Decepticon leader to glance at her before he looked back to Brawl and remarked angrily, "That's because we haven't had a femme in our ranks for vorns. There are rules Brawl, you just chose to ignore them or you've forgotten about them. Do you know what the punishment for rape is?"

"N-No sir."

"Castration Brawl."

Brawl winced, "But sir, I didn't rape her."

"But you were about to, there's a punishment for that too."

"Which is?"

"Let's just say it's painful," Megatron said as he examined his fist before he rammed it against Brawl's face.

Negaeta watched as Megatron continued to beat Brawl until he lay in an unconscious, broken mess on the floor of the med bay. When the Decepticon leader was through, he looked to the femme only to see her sitting on the recharge berth looking at him cautiously. He kicked Brawl aside and approached her saying, "Don't bother to repair him."

He sat down beside her on the recharge berth and grumbled, "Did he hurt you?"

"No sir…w-why did you come?"

"I was walking past the med bay and I heard what he was saying…he's not very quiet when he should be."

"He…he had t-told me that you had told him to do that to me."

Megatron growled, "Don't make me kill him." He noticed that she was shaking and he went to place a hand on her shoulder, but the moment he touched her she jumped away. "Negaeta, I'm not going to hurt you," he said gruffly.

"S-Sorry sir."

He noticed that she was trying not to cry, he couldn't tell if she was happy or relieved or not…he figured that she was a mixture of both. "Come here," he growled as he pulled her onto his lap and held her firmly against him, "You don't have to be strong all the time you know. You are a femme and you are a youngling, its okay to cry…but only a little."

She smiled, but the smile brought too much emotion with it and she buried her face in the Decepticon leader's chest as she softly cried. They were tears of relief, tears of gratitude, tears of happiness. "Thank you sir," she breathed gently, "Thank you so much."

He snorted, but Negaeta accepted that as a "you're welcome." She sighed heavily, for one of the first times she felt wanted, she felt safe, she felt cared for, she really appreciated Megatron's gentle embrace…_very_ much. It was strong, it was warm, it was tight, it was everything she could have asked for.

And more.

* * *

Blargh it is so hard to put a line at the bottom...anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I gotta bump up the rating on this soon...but anyways, thanks for reading and all the encouragement. I hope to have the next update up soon. Until then, um...please review!


	9. Lovely

I think this chapter made me re-fall-in-love with this story...but anyways, because of a lot of extremely mature content towards the end of this chapter (I will warn you all now), this story has/had to be bumped up to an M rating. Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lovely**

Despite the days that had gone by, Negaeta couldn't stop thinking about it. The feeling of Megatron holding her on his lap tightly against him as she cried just wouldn't escape her. Sometimes she could still feel his tight embrace even though he wasn't there. Sometimes she could feel his warmth, his surprising gentle warmth. She couldn't forget the security, she couldn't forget the completeness, she couldn't forget that swell of utmost compassion in her spark. And she couldn't help but wonder just how Megatron felt about her.

Yes sometimes he was downright mean and cross, sometimes he was unforgiving, sometimes he was sarcastic and rude…but sometimes he was nice, gentle, caring, and warm. She hugged herself as she sat in the med bay looking up some calculations for an experiment she wanted to try. But it was so hard to concentrate when her mind was constantly on Megatron.

Negaeta saw herself beginning to understand the loyalty that the other Decepticons felt towards him. Of course she doubted that Megatron had ever held any of them on his lap and let them cry, but she figured he had done something to each one of them to prove that he was not out to kill them, to prove that he could be trusted, to prove that he wasn't completely heartless. The Decepticon leader had a reputation he had to keep, and he kept it. He also had another side to him that not many get to see, and Negaeta saw it. And she wished so badly that she could talk to someone about this, about how she felt. But who in the Decepticon base would listen?

She shook her head and told herself to focus on her work. Negaeta knew that she couldn't waste time like this; she needed to finish her research. But no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she just couldn't, and she knew she needed a break. Sighing, she got up from her chair and decided to freshen up the med bay a bit. It was starting to get a bit cluttered and she knew that wasn't good for conducting experiments.

As she cleaned her workspace, she continued thinking about the Decepticon leader. She was completely ready to open herself up to him. She was ready to tell him why she had been banished from the Autobots, to accept his insignia, to carry through with his every command even if she didn't like it. Perhaps it was all a ploy, part of his plan to convince her into thinking that he cared when he didn't, he could've been playing some part to make her open up and reveal herself. But still, Negaeta doubted it. Megatron wouldn't have punished Brawl like he had. Megatron wouldn't have comforted her like he had.

She hadn't seen Brawl since the incident a few days ago. She knew that he had been repaired, but she wasn't sure how. Megatron had been keeping everybody busy as he made his final plans to obtain the Allspark. The Autobots were still being led on a wild goose chase. They had no idea that Megatron was alive. They had no idea that the Allspark had been moved to another location. They had no idea that she had freed herself from her holoform prison. They had no idea she had freed Megatron. They had no idea that she had joined with the Decepticons.

It made her smile. While the Autobots were here on Earth thinking they were making progress, they were making none. Negaeta wished she could see them make it to the end of the road where there were no options left for them, other than to pursue the Decepticons and find out what was going on. She would make them regret ever punishing her in the first place.

But…maybe it was for the better.

After all, if they hadn't punished her, she would have never joined the Decepticons. She would have never gotten the opportunity to see the _real_ Decepticons. She would have never gotten to see the Decepticons in all their glory. She would have never had any sort of association with Megatron…with Barricade.

"_Barricade!"_ she thought happily. She had forgotten all about him. Negaeta knew that she could talk to him; he was nice enough to listen. And if the talk concerned Megatron, then he would most definitely pay attention. But how would she begin? How would she say what was truly on her mind, how could she explain the pent up emotion that was throbbing in her spark that ached and felt wondrous at the same time? She was a medic…not a person who specialized in explaining how she felt. But she had to clear her mind; she had to confide in someone before she went insane.

Sighing, Negaeta tuned her comlink frequency to that of Barricade's and spoke, "Negaeta to Barricade."

* * *

Barricade was in the throne room reporting to Megatron about his observations at Area 51 when he heard his comlink go off and Negaeta interrupted him midsentence. Surprised, he wasn't sure if he should accept the transmission Negaeta was sending him, but Megatron, curious, smiled and said, "Go ahead and answer, but pretend you're alone."

"Barricade here, what is it?"

"Are you free right now?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What something?"

She hesitated, "Megatron…so are you free or not?"

Barricade looked to his leader who nodded. "Yes I'm free; I'll be there shortly," he responded, "Barricade out." And he ended the transmission.

"Go and find out what it is about me that's got her uptight, and when you do, report back to me immediately," Megatron commanded.

"As you wish sir," Barricade remarked before he left the throne room.

* * *

Negaeta grinned from her seat at her computer when she heard the med bay doors hiss open and then close. She turned and observed Barricade walking into the room and towards a chair that was close to her. He took the seat, not caring if was alright for him to sit in it or not, and looked to Negaeta. "So," he began, "You want to talk about Megatron?"

"Yes…but I'm not really sure how to begin."

"You aren't thinking treasonous thoughts are you?"

"No…actually quite the opposite."

"Oh?"

"Did you hear what happened to Brawl the other day when I was giving everyone a systems check?"

"I had heard that he was punished by Megatron, but for what reasons I don't know."

"Well…he tried to uh…rape me but Megatron was walking by and stopped him and really beat him up."

"Go on…"

"Afterwards I was kind of an emotional wreck…if you can understand why and where I am coming from."

"I suppose."

"Anyways, Megatron did a lot to calm me down and reassure me that I was safe here, and ever since then my entire perspective of him has changed. Like, I can understand the loyalty you feel towards him and why you idolize him as your leader."

"But there's something more."

And she blushed. Negaeta felt it. She knew Barricade could see it. There was no point in trying to hide it. But she continued anyway. "I don't know…but I do know that I want him to be my leader now, there's nobody else that I would choose to command me. I barely knew Optimus, but I feel like I have a connection with Megatron. I want to wear his insignia…I want to follow his every command…" she trailed off and then added quietly, "And…I just can't stop thinking about him."

This caught Barricade's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed heavily and decided just to tell him anyway, she didn't have much to lose, "I know as a Decepticon that you aren't allowed to let yourself get distracted from the task at hand…but for the last few days my first thought when I wake up in the morning is Megatron and I just keep thinking about him as the day goes on. Sometimes it gets so bad that I get to the point where I just can't concentrate even when I tell myself I have to focus."

Barricade was grinning, "And what is it about him that you're thinking about?"

Her blush increased heavily, "It's a…little personal."

"You can tell me, I'm not going to tell anyone else."

"The way he…held me after what Brawl did. Sometimes I can still feel his warmth…I can still feel his arms around me…" and she stopped there before she got carried away.

"Negaeta, Negaeta, Negaeta," he laughed.

She frowned feeling embarrassed. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"You know how I told you to concentrate your feelings away from me and towards Megatron?"

"…Yes."

"Well it appears you've done just that."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Negaeta, you're the medic here, I shouldn't have to be telling you this."

She was getting frustrated, "Telling me _what_?"

"You're in love with Megatron."

She blushed, "I'm not in love with Megatron."

"Did you not hear yourself while you were explaining your concerns about Megatron to me? You can't stop thinking about him…you can't stop thinking about the tenderness he's displayed towards you. You're completely distracted by it and you can't stop it no matter how hard you try. From what I've heard and from what I believe, love works in funny ways Negaeta. There is no point in denying it. You were just too blind to see it."

She felt the blush burning on her face as she looked away from him and stared at the floor. "Even if I do love him," she protested, "It doesn't mean anything. Megatron isn't going to care…heck he won't even know how I feel about him."

"Megatron is smarter than you think; he'll figure it out one way or another. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you see that he isn't out there to kill you anymore and that he is completely trustworthy. Sure there is a need to fear him, but you don't have to constantly be afraid of him. He looks out for all of us."

"Even if he beats you to a pulp?"

"Usually that is for our own good."

"In Brawl's case yes…but if you have nothing left to say I suppose you can go. You've left me with even more things to think about."

"Don't think too much, just know that your feelings for Megatron are good and won't hurt you any. Everyone here is going to understand."

"Except for Megatron."

"Time will tell…but I have to get going. If you need anything else, just give me a call on the com," he said as he got up from the chair and headed for the door.

"Will do, thanks Barricade."

"Anytime Negaeta," and he left the room.

She sighed heavily as she turned back to her computer, but once again she couldn't concentrate. She just wanted to laugh at herself and say that Barricade was wrong, but she couldn't and she frowned. He was absolutely right. Somehow, between all the insults, pain, the threats, beatings, cruel jokes, obscene punishments, lies, tenderness, kindness, comfort, and gentleness, she had fallen in love with the leader of the Decepticons.

"_Oh Primus,"_ she thought as she buried her face in her hands in exasperation, _"I'm so hopeless!"_

_

* * *

_

When Barricade walked back into the throne room grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor, Megatron wasn't sure what to think. Warily he commented, "I'm not sure if I can trust that look on your face or not."

"Oh believe me sir you can."

"What did she say?"

"Megatron, she's in love with you."

He nearly choked, "WHAT?!"

"And she's got it bad."

"Just perfect," he sighed, "This is the last thing I need, a femme stalking me night and day."

Barricade shook his head, "She's not that type sir."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"Unlike most femmes, she doesn't want you to know how she feels."

Megatron knew that was true, usually most femmes he had known in the past made sure he knew how they felt about him. He really hadn't met a femme with Negaeta's personality. She knew when to be quiet and when to speak, she knew when she wasn't wanted or needed, she learned quickly, she adapted fast, she knew what her duties were, and she listened carefully and followed through with her orders.

"Why not?" the Decepticon leader asked, not sure what else to say at this point.

"She's aware that you don't feel the same way…she doesn't think you'd understand."

"How long has she felt this way?"

"For a little while now."

"What are the chances of her outgrowing these feelings?"

"Slim for now…sir if there's any information or anything that you want from her, now would be the best time to get it."

"There are a few things that I would like to know."

Barricade observed how his leader was tense. He made as if he rolled his optics knowing that half the reason why his leader hadn't selected a mate was because he was afraid to. "There's no reason to be worried sir…there's no greater loyalty than love."

He growled, "And what am I supposed to do Barricade, entertain her feelings?"

"Sir that's not my decision to make."

"Femmes…all they're good for is causing problems."

"Not this one sir, she's helped us a lot."

"Once we get the Allspark, I'll recognize her as a Decepticon warrior, but not time any sooner."

"If that is what you want sir."

Megatron glanced at him annoyed, "Get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." And Barricade left the room.

Megatron sighed satisfied that he was alone. He was grateful for the silence, for the ability to think in privacy. But he knew thinking was a dangerous thing…whatever he was a dangerous person, therefore he was allowed. He growled frustrated.

It was a cruel twist of fate. His beautiful velvet grace, _his_ Negaeta had fallen hopelessly in love with him. He hated the word love, he despised it with all his being, but yet he should have known that this would eventually happen. Most femmes that had been recruited into his ranks in the past had hopelessly fallen in love with him as well. But…Negaeta was different than the rest. There was something about her that caught his attention more than any other femme in the past had. But he didn't know what it was.

Was it her features? He grinned. Negaeta wasn't the most breath-taking femme he had ever seen but she still had her own certain appeal. She was built well, proportioned wonderfully, her color scheme was very appropriate…and oh her armor…so soft, so tempting, so tantalizing…so velvet.

Was it her smile? She certainly didn't smile often, or so he had seen. But whenever she did, it always made him feel better inside. The world was a little easier to face and he could go on feeling at ease.

Was it her optics? Megatron knew that her optics did shimmer with all the stars of the universe in them. They sparkled when she cried…and her tears were even like small diamonds cascading freely from her optics.

Was it her voice? It had its own angelic ring to it. She was never forceful, sometimes she was a little harsh, but she always knew how to use her voice and in what tone. It was beautiful soft, it was beautiful loud…

Megatron knew he had to stop thinking like this. He knew he fancied her, he always had since he first allowed her to come stay with the Decepticons, but he didn't want to treat her any differently than he did his other Decepticon warriors. He knew Barricade suspected how he felt; after all he had suggested that he allow Negaeta to become his mate. But Megatron wasn't sure, he had has doubts. Negaeta was certainly different and yes he did like her to some degree…but enough to call her his mate? That was another question entirely.

* * *

Negaeta sighed heavily when she realized her shift was over. She hadn't got much work done, other than she had read some calculations on the experiment, but she could barely remember what she had read. She felt pathetic and she knew at this point that recharge would serve her better than anything else.

Collecting the things she needed, she exited the med bay, turned off the lights behind her, and then she headed towards her quarters. When she got there, she went inside and set her things down on her desk. Tired, she crawled into her recharge berth and pulled the blanket over herself. As she drifted into a fitful slumber, she prayed that she wouldn't have any dreams about the Decepticon leader, that wouldn't be good for her right now. She commanded the lights to go off and she soon fell asleep…but failed to realize that she had left her door unlocked.

* * *

Megatron could only stay in the throne room for so long at night. He eventually did get tired, but boredom bothered him more. Absolutely nothing was happening and most of his men had turned in for the night. Megatron figured it was about time for him to do the same.

He got up and left the throne room and headed to his quarters. In order to get there though, he had to pass by the med bay and Negaeta's quarters. As he passed by the med bay though, he couldn't help but look towards the bottom of the door. No light was shining underneath it, so he knew Negaeta wasn't there. He continued forward and soon arrived at Negaeta's quarters. Glancing at the bottom of the door, he saw that the light was off in her room and he figured she was already sleeping. He had just passed by her quarters though, when he thought he heard a noise come from inside.

Megatron slowly came to a stop and listened. He heard moaning coming from her room. He turned and walked back over to the door where he listened carefully. She was still moaning, not very frequently, but still from time to time. _"It almost sounds like she's in pain,"_ he thought to himself as he continued to listen, _"Wait a minute…"_

Quietly he opened the door surprised that it was unlocked. The light from the hallway dimly lit her room so he could roughly see what was going on. He took a couple steps into the room. Her blanket had been strewn about, she was lying on her back, he could see coolant beaded on her helm.

"Megatron," she moaned suddenly.

He froze where he was, thinking that he had been caught. But after a few moments he realized that she was still recharging and he had not disturbed her. He watched her curiously, she was breathing hard, she was digging her fingers into the recharge berth, and she was smiling.

"Mmm…Megatron I want more…"

That did it. Megatron understood immediately. She was dreaming about him and he didn't have to guess what they were doing in her dream. And even though he should have taken that as his cue to leave, his own sudden arousal told him otherwise.

He went to her side and sat down carefully so that he didn't wake her up. He immediately sensed her arousal and it built his own. "Negaeta," he growled, "Negaeta wake up."

Her optics flared online. He startled her and when she realized he was sitting on the edge of her recharge berth, a blush immediately went to her cheeks. "M-Megatron," she stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to my quarters and I couldn't help but over hear you dreaming."

"You…heard?"

"Yes and I know what you were dreaming about."

"Oh Primus…" she remarked as she sat up, "I'm sorry sir I didn't—

"Hush…accept my invitation to come back to my quarters with me and we'll resolve this issue."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you're far beyond ready."

She looked away from him, uncertain. He sighed, "Negaeta, you can trust me. You won't regret this…I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked back to him. "Alright," she said.

He didn't wait for her to second guess herself. He took her by the hand and led her out of her room, down the hallway, and the short distance to his quarters. Once there, he led her inside and once they were both in, the door closed and locked so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Megatron watched her as she took in his quarters, but he hadn't brought her here to give her a tour. He commanded the lights to a very low and sensuous dim. Negaeta looked at him with her shimmering optics, a smirk on her lips, and that was it.

Megatron couldn't wait any longer as he took her in his arms and delivered her a kiss. He heard her sigh and felt her soft hands lightly dance over his torso, teasing sensors and sending his mind into a fritz. He guided them over to his recharge berth which they collapsed onto it, he on top of her.

He felt her hands slide behind his neck and slowly he guided his hands from her waist to her thighs where he gently pushed her legs apart. Slowly he traced one of his scissor-like fingers up the inside of her thigh towards her groin, causing her to moan and flinch. He felt her hands slide down his torso towards his groin…her fingertips dancing over his codpiece.

Before he realized it, she had removed it and he groaned as her beautiful soft hands ran along the length of his interface, sending ripples of ecstasy racing through him. He slowly kissed his way down her neck, over her breastplate and down her abdomen. When he got to her groin, he looked up at her only to see lustful pleasure dancing in her optics. He removed her sodpiece and noticed that she was ready for him…that she had been ready for him for a little while.

Megatron kissed his way back up to her mouth and lingered there for a moment before he breathed, "This might hurt a little…I've been told I'm rather large."

She didn't say anything and the Decepticon leader proceeded to enter her, slowly and as gently as he could. She grimaced a bit, but it wasn't too long before she adjusted to him and began the energy transfer. He groaned lustfully as she did so and he sent his own wave of pleasurable energy back to her.

"Megatron," she moaned as her pleasure began to build.

He grinned and kissed her. "Show me your spark," he breathed.

Negaeta summoned her spark from within her chest and a panel opened above her spark chamber. Megatron brought forth his spark as well and she looked up at him surprised.

"I thought only close couples merged sparks…not ones who only plan on doing this once."

He silenced her with a kiss and pressed his chest to hers. Negaeta clutched onto the Decepticon leader's blankets as pure ecstasy cascaded through her. But with that ecstasy came an overwhelming feeling of sadness. As their sparks neared becoming one, Negaeta realized she could feel Megatron's emotions. He was so angry, he was confused, determined, ambitious, afraid, sad, and empty…completely loveless and empty.

But there was nothing she could do; she could feel herself reaching her peak. She tried to regain some control, but there was nothing she could do to slow down her impending climax. Instead she prepared herself and mustered as much love and happiness as she could within her spark. And all at once the ecstasy consumed her and she felt herself convulse against the Decepticon leader. But also, she felt the love and happiness she had been harboring in her spark ejaculate into Megatron's.

And the Decepticon leader couldn't handle it. The one he had never felt before, but if felt so good it sent him trembling into the best climax he had ever had. When it was through, he pulled away from her panting. He put his armor back on and she did as well. He then took her in his arms and covered them up, commanding the lights to go out in the process. They both laid there in the dark, breathing hard and trying to cool their systems.

"Negaeta," Megatron whispered tiredly, "That feeling…was that…love?"

She smiled, "Yes sir, it was."

"I had no idea you felt like_ that_ about me…"

"I didn't realize how lonely you were sir."

"How I feel doesn't matter," he said and was stunned to hear himself say that, "I didn't know that love was that powerful."

She looked at him, "You've never felt or received love like that before?"

"No Negaeta…" And suddenly his life felt completely worthless. None of the other femmes he had been with truly loved him like Negaeta did…absolutely none. And he had noticed that Negaeta was different than the rest…this was why…and he knew she was completely loyal. He knew he could trust her. He hated himself for ever doubting her in the beginning.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes I'm fine," he grumbled, "Just tired."

"Well, good night then Megatron."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good night Negaeta," he breathed and he watched her optics go offline. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep recharge.

As he watched her chest rise in fall with her delicate breathing rhythms, he pulled her closer to him, knowing now that he could never let her go. He doubted she would try, but he would absolutely not let her go back to the Autobots now. Negaeta was going to stay a Decepticon, always, whether she liked it or not. He didn't want to lose her now and he certainly wouldn't let anyone kill her.

Megatron growled, the Autobots had been so foolish for banishing her. He still wanted to know why though…he wanted to know what she had done. But their loss was his gain. He was going to keep her forever, she had proved to him that she was worth eternity and she had managed to do it all in one night. He let his optics go offline as recharge slowly overcame him.

Negaeta as his mate? What a _lovely_ idea.

* * *

Now that you have been blinded...I will let you go free. But don't forget to review, thanks!


	10. Loyalty

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long for this next chapter. Now that my other half is home I'm hardly on the computer. But that's no excuse. Here's chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Loyalty**

Megatron could feel a smile on his face when his optics flickered online the next morning. His chest tingled with the after effects of his night with Negaeta, a night he was certain he would never forget. He sighed heavily, basking in the feeling that made his spark quiver and sent ripples of warmth, companionship, and belonging through his chassis. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do with Negaeta.

He had decided last night that she would remain on his side as a Decepticon, and even after sleeping on that idea he would hold true to it. No, he didn't feel the same way about her, but he definitely wouldn't let her go knowing she felt that way about him. By far, she was the most loyal. None of his men could feel like that about him, but he could tell their loyalty in other ways. Megatron knew he wanted Negaeta to cry so he could be the only one to comfort her; he wanted her to scream so he could be the one to defend her, he wanted her to laugh so he could laugh with her, and he wanted her to forever love him so he could keep her by his side.

Megatron reached out to pull Negaeta closer to him, but she wasn't there. Alarmed, the Decepticon leader sat up and scanned his quarters, only to notice the door to his cleansing room was closed and he could hear someone inside. He sighed, relieved, and surprised he wasn't angry at her for using his cleanser without his permission.

She was just so different than every other femme he had met…

The door to cleansing room opened and Megatron glanced over at Negaeta as she emerged from the cleansing room. She was completely dry and her armor sparkled with a brilliant luster of cleanliness. The Decepticon leader yearned to feel how soft it was…he yearned to feel the softness against his own rough, coarse chassis.

"Negaeta come here," he beckoned.

Negaeta promptly followed his command and slipped back into the recharge berth beside him. He swallowed her in his arms almost immediately and pulled her close to him. She beheld the Decepticon leader, unsure of what to say to him.

Megatron saw the uncertainty in her optics, but ignored it as he said, "Negaeta there are some questions I want answered."

"About what sir?"

"Why the Autobots banished you."

And she didn't hesitate, "When I was with the Autobots, I was forbidden from fighting. I would have eventually learned how to fight, but I am young and eager, so I sought private instruction. And I knew I couldn't get instruction from an Autobot, none of them agreed. So I learned from a Decepticon. I paid him half of my earnings…but it was worth it."

"Who was your instructor?"

"He never revealed his name for security reasons."

"So how did the Autobots find out?"

"Ratchet followed me when I snuck off one night. He thought I was cheating, even when I didn't realize we were in a…apparently 'committed' relationship. He saw me pay the Decepticon, chased him off, and reported me to Optimus. And here I am."

"How did you find out Ratchet had selected you as a mate though?"

"When he was walking me to the Autobot headquarters, he told me all sorts of things about how ashamed he was of me, how hurt he was because I had betrayed him and the Autobot cause…and he revealed how we were to be mated. My instructor had pushed Decepticon beliefs onto me and shown me how Autobots were wrong. That night I made clear my resentment for the Autobot cause."

"So you essentially did betray the Autobots."

"Yes sir. I will never forgive them for anything they have done to me. I may have learned my practice through them, but that's where every relation I have to them ends."

"You had a good instructor."

Negaeta smiled, "I thought so. But perhaps we should be getting up now, your men will wonder where you are and I have duties in the med bay."

"When my men realize that both of us are nowhere to be found, they'll understand."

She blushed, "I presume you don't care if your men know either."

"My pleasures are not a secret. They never have been and they never will be."

"Sir, if I may ask a question."

"You may…"

"What are your plans for me?"

"That depends. What are you aspirations?"

She sighed, "I would really like to be a genuine Decepticon."

"Why? Would you fight the Autobots?"

"Of course sir, but only if you commanded me to do so."

"Would you stay a Decepticon?"

"Sir you've given me a home here and offered me protection and security that I felt I lacked at the Autobot base, and I even wore their insignia. Here, I am practically a nobody, just an Autobot traitor at that, and I'm still being offered hospitality."

"You're young and you do have a lot of potential Negaeta. You've given the Decepticons a great advantage in this war by freeing me and revealing the location of the Allspark…" he hesitated and then continued, "You are going to make an excellent warrior one day. Negaeta, if I offered you a…permanent position on my side, would you stay."

"Yes sir."

"Even to carry out biddings of destruction, chaos…of pure evilness? You will be asked to kill and murder without hesitation, including those who used to be your friends when you were an Autobot."

"I understand that sir."

"Do you really?"

"I may be young sir, but I have killed already without hesitation."

"Humans yes…but our own kind?"

"I am not afraid sir. Death is a necessity in this war, it's impossible to avoid it."

Megatron smiled and pulled her closer, "I do want you to be a Decepticon and you're closer to being one than I think you realize. Do realize though that being a Decepticon isn't all fun and games. You will suffer, the Autobots will find ways to make you suffer, my men, whenever they disapprove of you will belittle you. And you will be subject to my anger at times."

She sighed heavily, "Thanks for the warning then."

Negaeta didn't want to admit she was disappointed when Megatron said that to her. Of course she had seen a gentler side of him, but that gentle side wasn't who he really was. She felt it embarrassing that he had to remind her that he was a cruel, evil, manipulating mastermind. Sometimes this little reprieve from reality that the Decepticon leader gave her was very sensuous…if only it could last a little longer. But Negaeta had a feeling Megatron was using her for some greater purpose. He didn't love her, she could plainly see that. She couldn't expect him too. He was using her for his own dark obsession…and for once, Negaeta didn't mind being a puppet…a pawn…expendable.

In a way she was still his slave, forced to succumb to his dark plans. She knew she would never have her own voice; she had the least powerful of all ranks. She had no title…just her name and her identity. She was working for Megatron and she wasn't even officially a Decepticon. Heck here she was in his arms being used as his sex toy. Was this really what she wanted? Her aspirations were greater than this. Or did Megatron have something more in store for her? She could only hope.

"You're awfully quiet Negaeta."

She looked at him, his crimson optics burned into hers. "I can't help but wonder sir…" she admitted, "If you have a greater purpose for me than what you're letting on."

He smiled darkly, "Are you wondering that…or hoping?"

"A combination of both."

"It depends. Have you selected a mate?"

"…I thought I didn't have to."

"Do you at least have anyone in mind?"

"No sir…you said I didn't have to pick a mate, so I didn't."

"Is that the only reason why you didn't pick one?"

Negaeta hesitated, "If I were to pick a mate, I would want that mech to be someone that I could at least tolerate…and I don't want to learn to love them…I already want to be in love with them before we become mates."

Megatron laughed, "Oh Negaeta, you _believe_ that Decepticons are capable of reciprocating that emotion?"

She blushed, but managed to state in her defense, "I didn't say my potential mate had to love me."

Megatron sighed knowing Negaeta would prefer that any potential mate loved her as much as she loved him. He clearly saw she had no idea of what his plans were for her. And even though he knew he shouldn't care about how she felt, he didn't want to disappoint her. She had gone beyond satisfying him last night and she had left him with a feeling he would never forget. It was love and love was powerful. He had scorned the emotion for so long, unaware that it was completely crippling. And he yearned to continue avoiding it because it was a weakness, perhaps one's most powerful weakness, but a severely risky one.

He glanced at the space behind Negaeta before he looked back to her and found himself repeating, "You must have had someone in mind."

"What's it matter if I did or not? You already told me that I didn't need to choose a mate."

"I changed my mind."

She paused, "May I ask why sir?"

"I have someone in mind for you."

"…Can I still choose?"

"And who would you like as your mate?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Who um…is available?"

"Brawl, Bonecrusher, Starscream, Frenzy, and Blackout."

"Who is it…that you have in mind for me sir…if you don't mind me asking."

"Use the process of elimination Negaeta."

Negaeta thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Not Brawl or Frenzy…and Starscream is too undeserving. Blackout has served you well lately and my guess is him."

"Correct." And he watched as her optics suddenly filled with tears.

Negaeta tried in vain to hide the tears that had suddenly formed in her optics, but she had never felt so disappointed in her life. Biting back a quivering lip she asked, "What about…what about you sir?"

"I do not desire a mate. Blackout would be the most suitable for you—

"But he hates me!"

"And you don't harbor any…petty emotions for him?"

"None sir…he disapproves of me, he has all along. You would make him unhappy if you allowed him to mate me."

"Do you think I care how Blackout feels?"

"N-No sir…I just thought…" and she stopped, not daring to continue.

"Thought what Negaeta?" he asked in a softer tone. He held onto her tighter to keep her from rolling away. Of all things he wanted from her, he wanted the truth. He wanted to know her every aspect, where she was strong and what crippled her. If she was to be his warrior, he had to know what she was capable of and incapable of.

"You wouldn't care sir. I'm wasting your time, let me go and I'll be on my way."

"On your way to where?"

"The med bay…like I said my duties are there."

"You're just avoiding the question. You do understand that if you wish to be a Decepticon that you have to answer my questions truthfully when I ask them, no matter how painful or hard the answer is to say."

She pursued her lips to the side and purposefully avoided his gaze. Megatron frowned and tilted her head back so she was forced to look at him. "We can do this all day Negaeta if you like. I want answers."

"It honestly doesn't matter, my response won't shape how I perform or act as a Decepticon. Why can't I have any secrets?"

"Because those are dangerous and only become worse until they are revealed. You're better off telling me now rather than later, when it's too late."

She was silent for a few moments before she responded, quietly, "I just thought that after last night…things would be different. And before you ask questions, sir, I feel an intense loyalty towards you…one that I never felt when I was with the Autobots. I already know that it's not the same kind of loyalty that your troops feel for you…it's something else. Barricade attempted to explain it to me yesterday, and everything he told me he's probably right about. I don't think you're aware of how I feel…I had some hope last night…but…not anymore."

Megatron understood wholeheartedly and completely. Negaeta was in love with him, she was hoping for more, but expecting nothing in return. She was used to rejection, but not rejection like this. It hurt more than being cast out by the Autobots. Megatron, her soon-to-be leader for eternity was rejecting her personal feelings simply because Decepticons can't reciprocate the feeling. Negaeta was ready to run again, but she had a feeling now that wherever she went, she would always be hurt somehow.

But the Decepticon leader completely understood who she was as a person now. She was a well-bred Decepticon with Autobot sentiments. She was in pain, which was caused by the actions of the Autobots banishing her and the only way she could ease the pain was by inflicting her own against them. She was willing to move on and eager to be accepted by someone, and she had developed a divine sense of loyalty to the Decepticons because she had fallen in love with its leader, Megatron.

"Negaeta I am only going to say this once so play close attention. You are a worthy femme, one that will make an excellent Decepticon and one who I believe with every fiber of my being will become one of my finest warriors," Megatron explained, "To be honest, in the beginning I thought I could conquer every inch of you, soul included. I wanted your soul only for my keeping. I didn't plan on keeping you around very long, but you have greatly helped my faction. You are truly your own person and I can't conquer you, let alone your soul. You have helped me out so much that I am in your debt and see it fit that you should be rewarded."

"So…that explains last night."

Megatron paused, "No. Last night wasn't planned."

Negaeta thought for a moment, "You want to reward me by allowing me to choose a mate?"

"Not quite. You see Negaeta, you have had the opportunity to choose a mate but you have not. But you're getting me off subject," he stated, "Negaeta last night you showed me some things and allowed me to experience an emotion that I have never, ever felt before. Out of all the millions of years of my existence, you are the only femme, the only person who was ever able to do that. And after last night, I decided a few things."

"Like what sir?"

"First, I am not going to let you go. Second, you are going to remain a Decepticon for the rest of your days; the Autobots were foolish for letting you go. You may not realize your value to me, but you aren't expendable. And Negaeta…"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to remain by my side."

"Sir?" she asked confused.

"Negaeta…I want you to be my mate. Just answer yes or no, and answer quickly. I am only asking this once."

Negaeta's head was spinning. She knew this would be perfect for her revenge, but that was hardly exciting her at the moment. Megatron wasn't going to disappoint her. Yes she loved him, and her spark swelled in anticipation of her own answer.

"Negaeta, I don't like to be kept waiting. What is your answer?"

She looked up at him and heard herself breathe, "Yes…Yes sir I will be your mate."

"Good, we'll finalize this later. Right now, you're mine." And before Negaeta could protest, he closed the distance between them.

Negaeta eagerly accepted his brusque kiss and matched his intensity. She couldn't recall the last time she had been this happy. She didn't know if Megatron felt the same happiness that she did, but just the fact her mate was the leader of the Decepticons sent thrilling shivers through her chassis. She wanted to see the looks on the Autobots faces when they found out, oh it would be beautiful. She grinned as Megatron deepened the kiss. _He_ was going to be the one to protect her, to keep her warm at night, to hold her, make love to her, forever.

Megatron stroked his scissor-like fingers against Negaeta's soft body. He felt her grin and he smiled too. He finally had his sweet, sweet, velvet. But their closeness wasn't close enough. He rolled on top of her and gently caressed sensitive touch sensors on her torso, attempting to arouse her. He had just begun to smell her arousal when his comlink suddenly burst to life.

"Starscream to Megatron."

Negaeta and Megatron exchanged glances, but Megatron ignored his second in command. Instead he leaned in and recaptured his mate's lips in another kiss.

"Sir, where are you? If you're abandoning your duties I am taking over your position as leader of the Decepticons."

"Starscream you fool, what do you want?" Megatron responded angrily.

"It's about time you answered sir. You're _extremely_ late. Where in the pit are you?"

"In my quarters, tell the rest of the men to report to their regular duties…except for Negaeta. We're busy."

"Doing _what_—oh wait…never mind. Forgive me for interrupting your…pleasures sir, Starscream out."

Megatron grinned as the comlink went dead. He once again resumed his kiss with Negaeta as he reached for her codpiece. And things went quickly from there. Megatron was soon carefully and gently sliding inside of her, eager for the pleasure she could give him.

Negaeta was caught a little off guard when he started the energy transfer, but she quickly matched his intensity as she sent waves of pleasure cascading back into him. He leaned forward and summoned his spark from within his chest. Negaeta did the same and the Decepticon leader pressed himself against her, connecting his spark to hers.

"Negaeta," he breathed, ripples of ecstasy shivering through him.

She flinched in pleasure and moaned, "M-More sir…please."

He grinned, happy to oblige as he increased the intensity of their energy transfer. He shuddered at the feeling of her fingers digging into the back of his legs as she struggled to keep up with him. She increased her pleasure output and the Decepticon leader could feel her systems beginning to overheat. "Easy Negaeta," he whispered as he reclaimed her lips with his.

She accepted his kiss and she eased her pleasure output. She could feel her climax coming quickly though and mustered feelings of her happiness and her love for the Decepticon leader into her spark. And when her climax came, she once again ejaculated those feelings into his spark, causing him to overload. But to Negaeta's surprise, he didn't ejaculate dark feelings, like he had the previous night. Instead she felt feelings of satisfaction, calmness, peace, and a little bit of love enter her spark. It sent Negaeta into another overload and she passed out…entering a fitful and comforting realm of darkness.

* * *

"Negaeta?"

Her vision was blurry when her optics came back online, but she could make out Megatron's face above her. She smiled tiredly and asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out after your second overload," he answered, "You were in recharge for quite some time."

"Oh…" and she grinned lazily, "Megatron…when you overloaded…you sent me a feeling of love."

"I know."

"Do you—

"Not as much as you. Now go back to sleep Negaeta, it's late."

Negaeta checked the time on her internal clock and sat bolt upright surprised, "I was asleep for six hours?!"

"Yes—

"My med bay!" she exclaimed as she fumbled with the blanket and attempted to get out of bed.

Megatron grabbed a hold of her and laid her back, pulling her against him. "Don't worry about it; I had Barricade straighten things up in there for you. It's in order."

"You…reported to your duties?"

"Yes."

"Do your troops know about us?"

"They know what we did. They don't know we're mates yet. We'll tell them in the morning. I'm tired…we both need recharge. You overexerted your systems today; I want you rested for tomorrow."

She grinned, "Yes sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Negaeta."

She kissed his cheek and heard him grumble with faked dissatisfaction. She smiled and soon fell back into a fitful recharge, grateful that she had banished herself to the Decepticon leader forever.

* * *

And so begins the debate. I could end this story in the next chapter if you guys want me to. If not, I do have ideas to keep going, but not for very long (at least not yet). But basically, here are the options, and I will let my readers/reviewers choose. 1, I could end the story in the next chapter and move on to writing new stories. 2, I could end the story in the next chapter and write a sequel at a later date. Or 3, I could keep going and forget the sequel. Alas, please review and let me know your opinions! Thankies.


	11. Agony

Yeah this has been a long time coming. My first year of college ended a couple weeks ago, and since then I've been working and enjoying my summer. I've been working on this story off and on, so I wasn't really procrastinating. Plus I got rear-ended by some a$$hole the other day, so I've been dealing with that. I'll let you read now. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing too!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Agony**

_My…mate…_

Negaeta felt the heavy hours tick by in the dark room around her. Every second was like its own eternity. She sighed heavily and rolled so that she was facing the Decepticon leader that was recharging soundly by her side.

_A Decepticon…for the rest of my days…_

She wasn't exactly sure what time she had woken up, but she hadn't been in recharge very long, only a couple hours or so. Negaeta felt like everything around her was spinning and the only thing that wasn't moving was the recharge berth. She had slept all day and wasn't tired now. She felt really heavy…

_Remain by my side…_

Reality really wasn't ever pleasant. Negaeta felt frustrated and confused all at once. Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was like a dream and she couldn't entirely believe everything that had happened was real, but it was. Megatron was beside her in the recharge berth, no one else.

_He_ was her mate.

She had made a decision that usually took a lifetime to make in less than 24 hours. And who had she chosen to remain with for the rest of her days? Someone who was incapable of loving her, someone who was incompatible to her, someone who was vorns and vorns older than her, someone who cared about his own personal gains more than anything or anyone else. Their entire relationship was based upon an unexpected sexual encounter where one-sided feelings were exchanged. And how had he worded why they should be mates? He had thought she deserved a reward. Negaeta assumed he was her trophy…how unfitting.

She sat up in the recharge berth, her thoughts becoming more and more overwhelming. Negaeta knew perfectly well she loved the Decepticon leader and that he must have felt something too if he asked her to be his mate. If he hadn't wanted her as his mate, he wouldn't have asked her to be his mate in the first place. And if he didn't love her, then he didn't love her. Negaeta glanced at him over her shoulder. Second guessing herself was probably her greatest weakness as a medic. Ever since she was banished from the Autobots she worried way too much. Reluctantly she laid back down.

But she couldn't convince herself to go back to sleep.

Megatron wasn't really surprised when he woke up and saw Negaeta was already awake and lying beside him, facing him. He was a bit leery about how she looked like she had had a rough night though. He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I really hope you don't doubt my word," he spoke.

Negaeta felt like his words had cut through the room like a knife. He always knew just what she was thinking about. "I know better than to doubt you sir," she answered.

"No you don't," he said as he looked at her, "You better honor your decision."

"I am going to sir, there's nobody else I want."

"What is bothering you? If you don't trust me, I suppose I could understand why," he stated as he rolled over so that he was facing her. He grasped her neck and forced her to look at him, "I am offering you a permanent place by my side, as my _only_ equal."

"And I'm not refusing," Negaeta responded, "I am only a little unsure about how everything will turn out between us."

"Negaeta, you have nothing to worry about. Your life will be in my hands…you won't be disappointed."

Negaeta bit her lip and cautiously asked, "And what am I supposed to do if something should happen to you?"

"Well I certainly hope you wouldn't go back to the Autobots, but considering what you've done to help me; I doubt they would take you back anyways. You're too young and inexperienced to take over command of the entire Decepticon army. I would hope you remain a medical officer, considering there's nobody available to replace you. And if Starscream should take command, which I hope he doesn't, please don't follow his orders."

"That's…it?"

"The chances of me dying or becoming incapable of command are rather slim."

"I suppose, but you wouldn't want me to choose another mate would you?"

"No. Death sometimes is only temporary and conquerable. Once we get the Allspark back within our possession, if I should die, I could be revived by that."

"That sounds fair enough, but…" she remarked as she trailed off, "What are you going to do if I should die?"

Megatron sighed heavily, frustrated that he hadn't thought about that before. He doubted he would choose another mate; after all, it had taken him his entire life thus far to choose a mate. He wasn't exactly sure if he would miss her, or how attached he really was to her, but he had a gut feeling she would keep him happy. Whatever the case, he knew it would be far less complicated if she just didn't die.

"I doubt I would choose another mate, think about how long it took me to choose a mate in the first place."

Negaeta knew he had a point there, but she still didn't like the answer. She wanted some sort of reassurance that she wasn't going blindly into something that she would end up regretting later. But at this point, she figured she had no other choice. Megatron had took her in after she was banished by the Autobots, Megatron had saved her from Brawl, and Megatron now wanted her by his side, probably not as a full equal, but pretty close to it. She would only have to trust him.

"Any other worries?" Megatron asked.

"Not at the moment," Negaeta remarked.

"Good, we can move forward then."

"Move forward?"

"Once the Allspark is back in my possession, we will formally tell my men that you and I are mated. Once we have the Allspark, the Autobots will be powerless against us."

Negaeta knew that was true since the Autobots wouldn't be able to stop an enemy they were outnumbered by. "Do you plan on recapturing the Allspark soon?" she asked, "You've spent a lot of time calculating and devising your master plan…"

"And once Frenzy and Blackout report back to me on what the Autobots are up to, we will go from there."

As soon as Megatron got those words out of his mouth, his comlink cackled to life. "Blackout to Megatron," stated a voice.

"Blackout, report," Megatron responded.

"I regret to inform you that the Autobots were further ahead in their plans than we thought. They are en-route to Area 51 from the Hoover Dam. It appears Sector Seven informed them about what happened."

"Slag!" Megatron remarked, "Rendezvous to the Allspark immediately, the rest of us are on our way."

"As you command sir."

Megatron ended the transmission and quickly got out of the recharge berth. Negaeta got up as well and followed him out of the room. She had a hard time keeping up with him and felt like she was running in order to keep pace with him. They ended up at the throne room where Megatron barged in and immediately demanded, "Everyone, the Autobots are headed towards the Allspark. We must capture it before they do. All units move out, now!"

The Decepticon troops didn't have to be told twice as they quickly exited the base, transformed into their vehicle modes, and sped off in the direction of Area 51.

Negaeta felt fear and excitement churn through her tanks as she raced in the direction of Area 51. She wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go down, she only hoped that they could get there before the Autobots did. Starscream and Megatron were going to be the first ones there, along with Blackout, since they had the advantage of the air and could travel the fastest. Scorponok would probably be the next one there, followed by her and Barricade, and then Brawl since he was a tank and moved the slowest.

She only hoped the Decepticon team would arrive there first. Nobody knew how long the Autobots had been traveling towards Area 51. Megatron's plans didn't include what would happen if the Autobots somehow got the Allspark before they did. Negaeta growled and pushed herself even faster ahead and hardly noticed as she zoomed past Barricade. If the Autobots got the Allspark, they were as good as dead.

When Negaeta arrived, she heaved a sigh a relief. Her scans indicated that only Decepticons were in the area, at least for now. She transformed and went to Megatron.

"Well sir," she stated, "What's the plan?"

"Where are Barricade and Brawl?" the Decepticon leader demanded.

"Barricade is a few minutes behind me, and Brawl will be here shortly after," Negaeta answered.

"Alright…Starscream and I will work on securing the area and taking out the human defenses while Blackout, Scorponok, and Frenzy keep watch for the Autobots. The Autobots do not know we are here, but they will be arriving shortly. I want the Allspark in my hands within the next few minutes. Negaeta, as a final test to your loyalty, bring me the Allspark."

"Really sir, a final test?" Negaeta scoffed irritated that her previous nights with the Decepticon leader hadn't fully convinced him of her loyalty. She fought down her anger before she asked, "Well, do you know where it is?"

"I do not have a lot of time to explain," Megatron answered, "But there is a bunker here that contains a worthless artifact from our history. The Allspark is located in that bunker as well." Megatron proceeded to give her the coordinates of the bunker before he grinned viciously, "Make me proud Negaeta."

She frowned, not at all impressed by Megatron's choice of words. "I'll be back," she said before she transformed and raced in the direction of the bunker that Megatron had given her the coordinates of. As she had suspected, the bunker was located close to the center of Area 51. Megatron hadn't specified where in the bunker the Allspark was, and Negaeta knew it was her challenge to find it. But she knew an easy trick she could pull in order to find it. The only hard part was she had to hide her vehicle form.

When Negaeta arrived at the bunker, she observed from a safe distance that it was heavily guarded. She didn't know if the humans that were guarding the bunker had armor piercing rounds in their weapons or not, so she had to be careful. Quietly, she parked in a small, abandoned building that was near the bunker and activated her holoform, assuming the uniform of the guards outside the bunker. Just as quietly, she got out of the car and sighed heavily before leaving her hiding spot and approaching the human guards.

Negaeta was surprised by how easily she melted into the scurrying guards as she approached the bunker. She smirked inwardly as she walked towards the door; at least until she noticed she needed to slide an identification card in order to get into the building.

"_Slag," _she thought as she stopped in front of the door. Looking around, she spotted a young man running away from the bunker. "You there!" she shouted, "I forgot my ID card, could you let me in?"

He pursed his lips to the side before he jogged over to her, slid his ID card, and the door opened. "Next time, don't forget it," he said as he quickly ran away.

Negaeta smiled inwardly as she walked inside the bunker. "Don't worry," she muttered under her breath, "There won't be a next time."

As she observed the inside of the bunker, Negaeta soon noticed that it was like an airplane hangar, without the airplanes. The Allspark was in the middle of the building, heavily guarded nonetheless, but Negaeta was surprised. She thought the humans would have better defenses than this. Inside the Hoover Dam, the Allspark couldn't be detected. Here, it was vulnerable to detection from any outside source, Autobot and Decepticon alike.

"_I guess humans are just that stupid,"_ Negaeta thought as she approached the guards. She knew that the guards wouldn't just hand it to her; their job was to keep the Allspark out of transformer hands. She needed a distraction.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Negaeta looked over her shoulder and watched with a dark smirk as her vehicle form crashed through the entrance of the building. Even in her holoform she still had control over her own body. She then looked back at the guards and watched as they tensed and moved into defensive positions around the Allspark. Obviously they had orders not to move away from the Allspark under any circumstance. Well, she would see how long that lasted.

Negaeta willed her vehicle form forward at a dangerous speed towards the guards around the Allspark. She listened as bullets bounced off her hood and windshield, not even scratching or chipping the paint or glass. Some of the guards stopped firing and moved out of the way. Negaeta smiled at the guards who decided not move, grinding them under her tires for their stupidity. She stopped her vehicle form inches away from the Allspark and summoned her holoform forward. Nobody stopped her as she picked up the Allspark, placed it inside her body, and then deactivated her holoform. She turned around to speed away, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ne-Negaeta?"

"R-Ratchet? What are you doing here?" she demanded as a bubble of nervousness welled up inside her.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think you already know why I'm here. It looks like you managed to free yourself from being stuck as a human."

"Look Ratchet, I don't have time to talk to you."

"Negaeta, all your sins could be amended if you hand the Allspark over to me right now."

"That's not happening."

"And why not?"

"If I want to amend my sins," Negaeta remarked, "I'll give the Allspark to Optimus Prime myself." And with that, she sped past Ratchet and out of the bunker. She could tell by his vehicle form that he wouldn't be able to keep up with her, but that was only if she had a clear path to travel fast.

"I must admit I'm impressed Negaeta," she heard Ratchet call out from behind her as he easily kept pace with her, "You managed to figure out where the Allspark was and how to cure yourself."

"I'm not trying to impress you," she scoffed, "You still piss me off for banishing me to Earth in the first place."

"Optimus' reasons for doing so were just."

Negaeta saw Megatron and Optimus battling each other not too far away. When she reached them, she transformed, clutching the Allspark in her hand. When Optimus and Megatron noticed her, they stopped fighting. Negaeta watched as Ratchet transformed and came up from behind her.

With a fierce glare of hatred on her face, Negaeta turned to Ratchet and said, "If Optimus' reasons for banishing me were just, then my reasons for doing _this_ are just as well." And she extended the Allspark to Megatron.

Megatron chuckled at the expressions on Optimus and Ratchet's faces. "Oh please," he remarked sarcastically, "Neither of you should really be that surprised."

Optimus ignored him and proceed to say, "Negaeta, it's still not too late, give the Allspark to us and your treasonous acts will be forgiven."

"I don't want your forgiveness, I don't need it," Negaeta remarked, "You see, if you realized even half of the things I have done here on Earth, you wouldn't ever forgive me. From the moment you banished me to this mud ball of a planet, I have done nothing but plotted revenge against you and the rest of the Autobots."

"Negaeta, don't be stupid," Ratchet warned.

"Oh, but she's not stupid," Megatron remarked. "You see, without Negaeta, I wouldn't be standing here right now. She revived me from my icy prison, she was the reason the Allspark was brought here, and she's the reason why the Allspark is now in my hands. What you don't realize is that while you were being led around by a map that wasn't even true, Negaeta had already become a Decepticon, one even worthy of my…affections." And he grinned maliciously.

"You don't mean…" Ratchet trailed off, unable to say what was on his mind.

"By banishing her, you Autobots gave me the key to victory. And it's only fitting that she has agreed to be my mate." And Megatron reached for the Allspark.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of yellow and Negaeta felt the Allspark ripped out of her hand. "What the slag," she remarked and then she observed Bumblebee standing next to Ratchet with a smirk on his face, the Allspark in his hands.

Megatron growled and went to attack Bumblebee when Optimus intercepted him, preventing him from getting to Bumblebee. Negaeta watched, weighing her options, until she noticed a human by Bumblebee's feet. She immediately recognized him from the mission she went on with Barricade to track him down. He was Sam Witwicky, the boy with the glasses, an annoying nuisance in the whole Autobot and Decepticon war. If she could get him, she could get the Allspark. Optimus would not sacrifice a human life.

Negaeta transformed and charged full speed at Bumblebee. Sam dodged out of the way, but Bumblebee wasn't as fortunate. He fell over, dropping the Allspark in the process. However, the Allspark landed at Sam's feet, and Negaeta watched as Sam picked it up. She transformed into her robot form and turned to Sam. "Give me the Cube, boy," she growled.

"Sam, run!" Optimus shouted before Megatron tackled him to the ground.

Negaeta watched as Sam scampered off and she went to pursue him when Bumblebee jumped up and tackled her to the ground. "Get off me!" she demanded as she struggled underneath him. She watched as Ratchet left to give Sam cover and then noticed Megatron had abandoned his fight with Optimus to pursue the boy as well. Negaeta scowled at Bumblebee, "Aren't you his guardian? Shouldn't you be protecting him?"

"You have the right to remain silent," a sarcastic voice cackled through his radio, "I don't want to kill you."

Negaeta narrowed her optics at him and then watched as Optimus got up and went to stop Megatron. She let out a string of curses in Cybertronian and stopped abruptly when she noticed the sand start to bubble behind Bumblebee. She smirked, "For your own safety, I recommend you get off me."

And no sooner had she gotten the warning out of her mouth that Scorponok burst from the sand and threw Bumblebee off of her. Negaeta scrambled to her feet and tore off in the direction Sam had left in. It was her duty to bring the Allspark to Megatron, the Autobots could not get it or else.

When Negaeta arrived on scene, she saw Optimus and Megatron fighting again, Sam was scurrying on the ground around them, trying to avoid their clashing bodies, and when she looked up, she saw Blackout getting ready to launch a sneak attack on Optimus, but he didn't notice the human military behind him getting ready to launch a sneak attack on him. Negaeta growled from her position, knowing that she couldn't outright attack Optimus or Sam. She watched as the human military distracted Blackout…it was all up to her now. As she took a step forward, she noticed Sam going underneath Megatron. Whatever the boy was doing, he was getting the Allspark too close to Megatron's spark cavity.

Negaeta went to call out, but it was too late. She watched in horror as Sam lifted the Cube above his head and it absorbed into Megatron's spark chamber.

"No!" she screamed as she stumbled forward.

Megatron fell to the ground, writhing in pain and Negaeta collapsed to her knees by his side. There was no way she could fix him, there was no way he would stay alive. "Megatron…" she whimpered and she felt her voice tremble.

"Negaeta…" he breathed and his optics dimmed as death suddenly overcame him.

"No…" she breathed again, "No, this can't be happening!" She heard a gun hiss beside her head and turned to see Optimus with his gun to her head.

"You're under arrest Negaeta," he stated calmly.

"What good would arresting me do?" she demanded as tears formed in her optics, "It would be easier if you just killed me now."

"Just who would it be easier for, you or me?" Optimus questioned.

"The both of us," Negaeta answered quietly as she let her optics go offline, "Just _do it_ Optimus!"

Jet engines suddenly screamed from above and both Negaeta and Optimus looked up as Starscream transformed into his robot form, swooped down and grabbed Negaeta. Negaeta felt her tanks churn in fear as Starscream's engines fired up and they launched high into the sky and kept climbing upwards.

"Star-Starscream," she stuttered as she tried not to look down, "Where…are you taking me?"

"We are regrouping at the Nemesis. It's time you learned about the history of the Decepticons…besides, we don't have a plan right now, now that the Allspark has been destroyed and Megatron killed," he replied.

"What good is learning about the Decepticons history going to do me? Just let me go Starscream, my spark hurts too much to carry through with this any further."

"I can't do that Negaeta. There's somebody that's _dying_ to meet you."

* * *

I think you can all guess who that person may be. Anyhow, please review! Thanks.


	12. Sparklings

Well, this chapter was long overdue, and I apologize for the wait for it. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sparklings**

Negaeta stared into the swirling darkness, the darkness she had once embraced as her friend. But she had never seen a place this dark. There were no stars in this part of the universe, wherever Starscream had taken her. She shivered as she followed behind him through the halls of the Nemesis.

"Hide your fear Negaeta, our master would not like to see you're afraid," Starscream warned.

"Master?" she remarked, "Megatron is—was our master."

Starscream turned and faced her, grabbing her by the throat. "That's where you're mistaken, dear," he chided, "Megatron was a pawn, an apprentice of someone else's war."

"Megatron was our leader…" she trailed off, fear trembling through her circuits.

"Yes, but even he was commanded by someone else, someone who has far greater power than Megatron could ever hope to have."

Negaeta swallowed as she shoved Starscream away from her, "And this _master_ has been dying to meet me?"

"Just come with me," he sneered as he grabbed her by the arm and forcibly led her forward.

Negaeta stumbled along behind him; not at all eager to meet whoever it was Starscream was talking about. She had just lost the one she held the closest to her spark, she didn't know how much more her spark could take.

Starscream shoved her to her knees suddenly, and he knelt beside her. "We have failed you sir," she heard Starscream say.

Negaeta looked forward into the darkness, trying to see who he was talking to. She bit back a gasp when she heard a chuckle in response, and suddenly there was the slightest illumination of light, and Negaeta could see who Starscream was addressing. She felt her tanks churn in fear.

"You have not failed me Starscream. Bring the femme closer, I would like to get a better look at her," the mech spoke.

Negaeta was too frozen with fear to protest as Starscream grabbed her by the arm and brought her even closer to the terrifying mech. When she was on her knees at his feet, she had to dare herself to look at up at his sinister, smiling face.

"Starscream, why don't you introduce us?" he smirked.

"Negaeta, meet our true master, and creator of the Decepticon faction, The Fallen," Starscream remarked, "Master, this is Megatron's pet, Negaeta."

He cocked his head to the side, "I can see why Megatron hid you from me."

Negaeta felt her spark pounding in her chest cavity. "I didn't know you were real," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She quickly cleared her throat, "Everything I heard about you, I thought it was a myth…a legend."

He laughed, "Oh Negaeta, you would be better off if you believed everything you hear."

She swallowed, "Megatron…he never mentioned you."

"I know. He was protecting you from me, but with his death, there is no one to protect you. You see Negaeta; I have plans for you, very _big_ plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes," he hissed, "Negaeta, my dear, I am confined to this chair until my systems are back up to par. Not only are you a medic…but you're a femme. You know how long it's been since I've seen a femme this close?"

Negaeta shook her head.

"_Forever_, dear, and I was one of the first transformers created, I know what forever feels like," he paused, taking her miserable state in. He sighed, "Oh Negaeta, I mentioned my plans for you to Megatron, the one whom I appointed to lead the Decepticons as my apprentice, and you should have seen how angry he was."

Negaeta didn't even want to know. If it had made Megatron angry, then it couldn't have been good. She listened as The Fallen went on. He chuckled, "I have never seen him get that upset about one of his subordinates before. He cared about you Negaeta, he really did. But when I mentioned you should be honored in becoming the mother of the Decepticons, he became enraged."

"Mother of the Decepticons?" she asked, confused.

"Negaeta, look at yourself. You're young, but so able. You're…fertile," and he watched her optics widen in surprise before he continued, "We are so outnumbered compared to our enemy, the _Autobots_. I want you to give birth to an entire army of Decepticon soldiers."

"That's…that's not possible," she remarked.

"Yes it is, and it's quite simple. And since you're a medic, you can do it too," he stated, "We'll harvest all the seeds of life from your womb, you'll fertilize them after you create enough incubators for each and every one of them. A femme has close to 300,000 seeds. Imagine an army that large, we won't need the Allspark."

"Just who…" she breathed, trying to control her nerves, "Just who would be the father?"

"I would," The Fallen answered.

Negaeta tried to keep her tanks from churning so violently, it was making her sick, and the last thing she wanted to do was empty her mech fluids onto The Fallen's feet. She understood why Megatron never mentioned him to her, she understood why Megatron protected her from him, she understood why Megatron was so angry about it. She watched as The Fallen frowned.

"Megatron is dead, Negaeta. Unlike what he told you, death is permanent. There is no coming back from it. You will create my children, whether you like it or not. Starscream will help you; he used to be a scientist. Now get to work, this is going to be a long process, and even though I am patient, we need to get moving. Now go."

Starscream picked her up from the floor and dragged her down a series of hallways before they arrived at another room, this one resembling her med bay back on Earth. She was breathing heavily, trying to calm her nerves. She looked Starscream in the optic and pleaded, "You can't let him do this to me."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Oh really? How would you like your DNA stolen and manipulated into a mindless army that isn't even loyal to you?"

"Your loyalties are still to Megatron. You would be fine with this if he was the father and not The Fallen."

"Megatron would never do something so outrageous!" she exclaimed exasperated, "I mean really, think about it Starscream, 300,000 sparklings is a lot of mouths to feed, a lot of kids we have to make grow up and be loyal to us. Think about those adolescent years. Not all of them are going to be loyal. Some will be rebellious, some will join the Autobots. The Fallen's plan is impossible Starscream!"

"They would only be rebellious because of you; you would make them that way, considering you used to be an Autobot."

"That was in the past, you know my story—

"Listen to you now, Negaeta, destroying the best chance the Decepticon race will ever have. Megatron was wrong about you. Somehow, you managed to convince him you were loyal, but no, you're just an Autobot whore. Ratchet just wasn't good enough for you, let me guess, he was a lousy lover in bed? You got exactly what you wanted; Megatron must've given you one hell of a fucking time. And then you try to sprinkle those Autobot feelings all over it, saying you're in love. Megatron _does not_ love Negaeta, not you, or anybody else."

She barely felt the tears streaming down her face, "Damn you Starscream! _Damn_ you!"

"You know why he was mad at The Fallen? Because the sparklings wouldn't be his, he could've cared less what you thought about giving up your DNA."

"Shut up!" she screamed, "Just shut the _fucking hell_ up!"

He laughed, "And what are you going to do about it? You know I'm right."

"No," she seethed through tears, "No, you're not. You're a stupid jerk that doesn't know anything. I'm not going to do this, I'll kill myself, I'll rip out my own womb…I don't care, I _refuse_ to do this."

Starscream pinned her against the wall, "That's why you'll be surrendering all your weapons to me; I will be supervising you day and night so that you don't do anything stupid. I'll show you what it's like to be a genuine Decepticon, something Megatron never got the chance to do." And he proceeded to forcefully remove her weapons, despite her protests and efforts to stop him. But he got sick of it as he grabbed her by the throat and hissed, "You better stop this nonsense, Negaeta. This is what you signed up for by agreeing to become a Decepticon. And since Megatron is dead, and I was his second in command, that makes me the leader of the Decepticons now."

"…_If Starscream should take command…don't follow his orders."_

Negaeta immediately offlined her optics as Megatron's voice echoed through her mind. _"Megatron, don't go, please don't go. You said the chances of you dying were slim. All chaos is breaking loose and I need you so much now more than ever. Don't leave me here, this isn't what you want…damn it I love you Megatron, don't leave me here…please!"_ she pleaded. But when she slowly allowed her optics to come back online, nothing had changed. Her present reality was still her worst nightmare.

"Starscream," she heard herself plead as he stripped her last weapon from her, "I'll do whatever you want…anything at all, just don't let The Fallen do this to me."

He smirked, "Anything?"

She swallowed hard, "Yes…anything."

He moved closer to her, his face inches from hers. Negaeta felt his hot and heavy breath burning down her neck. She tried to steady her own breathing rhythms as he tilted her face towards his, the vicious smirk still etched on his face.

"I'm not interested in Megatron's trash."

Negaeta sank to the floor after he let her go. She watched him walk over to a table and lay out a blank blue print. "Get up and come here," he said, "As your leader, I command you."

Hesitantly, she got up and stopped beside Starscream. She stared blankly at the blank piece of paper and waited for him to speak. "You know more about wombs than me, help me design the incubators," he said.

Negaeta sighed heavily and prayed for Megatron to forgive her as she stated, "They'll…have to maintain a constant temperature, usually between 60 and 70 degrees Celsius. It will need to be cushioned, because a femme's womb is made out of a soft, yet flexible metallic fiber. Shape of the womb doesn't matter, but the sparkling has to have room to grow. In this case, we'll want something that can hold 300,000 separate wombs."

"What else?" Starscream asked as he jotted down the notes.

"Sparklings receive their nutrition from energon, which permeates from the mother through the walls of the womb and is absorbed into their bodies."

Starscream fumbled with his stylus and looked at her, "You're kidding right?"

"No…why?"

"We don't even have enough energon to keep the lights on in this place; The Fallen is absorbing it in order to get back up to full strength," he groaned, "Enough energon to fill the incubators of 300,000 sparklings…for how long?"

"Approximately, nine months, but that is if we are to do all 300,000 sparklings at once. Once they are ready to be born, that is a lot of infants to take care of, and they'll have to grow up, this plan that The Fallen has may take vorns."

"I can see why The Fallen wanted us to start immediately then."

"Starscream, I said this before and I'll say it again, this plan is impossible. Do you want to raise 300,000 children all at once? We'll have to educate them, train them; we'd have to act as parents."

"Of 300,000 sparklings…" he growled and looked at her, "Alright, I see where you're coming from. There is a lot of work that needs to be done in order to accomplish this seemingly outrageous plan our master has. But we have to work on it in the mean time until…until something else presents itself."

"Inform The Fallen that we need more energon if anything is to be done. We'll need enough energon to sustain 300,000 sparklings for nine or ten months."

"It'll take us forever to do that alone," Starscream huffed, "I'll explain to The Fallen the flaws within his plan, he won't like this."

"And what am I to do in the mean time, _sir_?"

Starscream glared at her, "Make yourself useful and stay out of my way. Maybe, if you are good, I'll give your weapons back to you."

Negaeta didn't say anything in response and watched as Starscream left the room. She sighed heavily. It had taken a lot, but she had managed to prove that The Fallen's plan wouldn't work. It would have been so much easier if the Allspark hadn't been destroyed…but The Fallen had this planned for her while it was still in existence. She shivered, and even Megatron knew about it.

She glanced around the room at what she presumed was to be her new med bay. It was so dismal and outdated compared to the one Megatron had provided for her on Earth, but she had worked with worse. Unsure of what else to do, she began cleaning. Negaeta couldn't sit around and do nothing, especially when her spark felt like it was torn in half. She felt a lump catch in her throat that brought stinging tears to her optics. _"Don't cry, you made it on your own before Megatron came along…now you have to do it again. Besides, you weren't with him that long, you shouldn't be this upset."_ She swallowed back the tears, but she couldn't force herself to smile.

Ever since she had been banished to Earth by the Autobots, Megatron had been the only one she lived for. All her plans of revenge had involved him, and everything was going perfect, beyond her expectations…except everything went wrong in just the blink of an eye. Megatron wasn't supposed to die, the Allspark wasn't' supposed to be destroyed, the Decepticons weren't supposed to be torn apart, the Autobots weren't supposed to win. And now she had to bend to the will of The Fallen, and she wasn't supposed to do that either.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath as she slammed her fist into a wall. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"_Death is only temporary and conquerable…"_

"No it's not!" she yelled back at the fading echoes of Megatron's voice, "Death is _permanent_. There is no conquering death, once your spark has been extinguished; there is no reviving it unless the Allspark is used, but that's not going to happen. The Allspark is gone, it's dead too, Megatron."

"Who in the pit are you talking to?"

Negaeta whirled around to see Starscream standing in the doorway of the med bay. She sighed, "I didn't notice you were back already…I was just talking to myself."

"Interesting…" he mused, "The Fallen wishes to proceed, despite the problems we're going to encounter. He's notified Soundwave to reorganize the remaining Decepticon troops on Earth and have them scour for energon. You and I are to build the incubators in the mean time."

Negaeta sighed heavily, "This is going to be a disaster, I can feel it."

"Well, we have no choice but to do what The Fallen says and see what happens."

"I would like to go back to my med bay on Earth."

"It's too risky. The sparklings would be safer here; the Autobots would have no way of tracking us or figuring out what we're doing."

"Do the rest of the Decepticons know that you have taken command?" Negaeta asked, trying to stall.

"Soundwave will be informing them. Now come here, I really don't want to keep our master waiting, and neither do you."

Reluctantly, Negaeta joined Starscream over at the work table. Somehow she was going to have to figure a way out of this and get back to Earth. Even though she hated that mud ball planet, she knew that was where she needed to be. "Will anyone else be coming up here?" she asked.

"Probably not, unless The Fallen requests them."

"What about the rest of Megatron's men?"

"Scorponok, Brawl, Frenzy, and Blackout were killed by the humans. Bonecrusher was decapitated by Optimus."

"So Barricade, he's still alive?"

"There's no way to be certain," Starscream stated, "And I'm not draining my own energy by going back to Earth to find out. Besides, even if he were, I'm not bringing him here. He's too loyal to Megatron, like you, and would not allow you to carry through with this plan either."

"I wish he were here then, not you."

"Do _not_ make me hit you."

Negaeta was silent and helped Starscream finish the plans for the incubators. Starscream decided that was enough progress for one day and that he would give Soundwave orders as to what materials were needed for the Decepticons to gather off of Earth. When the materials were collected, Starscream said he would go and get them, but it would be a while before all the materials were ready to be picked up.

After showing Negaeta where she could recharge, Starscream dismissed her and the femme walked into her new quarters. They were about the same as the quarters she had on Earth, but they didn't feel the same. They felt empty, they felt cold, unsuitable. If only she could go back to the very beginning, now that she knew how everything was going to end.

"_Negaeta, I will be back."_

"When sir?"

"_You will find a way."_

"How am I supposed to do that? I am a medic, not a miracle worker Megatron. I've never brought back anyone from the dead."

"_I am very much alive, inside of you. You will find a way."_

Negaeta laid down on her recharge berth, not wanting to be where she was. She didn't want to hear Megatron's voice inside her head anymore. If he was dead, she wanted to start moving on, her spark hurt too much to dwell on the past. _"Go to sleep,"_ she told herself, _"Go to sleep and never, ever wake up."_

* * *

And so ends this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it, thanks!


	13. One

So, last night I watched Revenge of the Fallen for the millionth time, and it restored my inspiration for this story. Now I'm exited :D But, my dearest readers, I must commend you for reading and reviewing this story. I know it's not the most interesting, it's probably pretty crazy, but nonetheless, thank you for your support. It means the world to me, and I'm not just saying that.

* * *

**Chapter 13: One**

Negaeta sighed frustrated as she wiped a light layer of coolant from her helm. She had spent the last few weeks working on the first incubator, and if it was taking this long to build one, she couldn't even fathom building 299,999 more. She groaned as she twisted the last piece into place. She wasn't feeling good, she hadn't been feeling good ever since she found out what her new task was, but she just blamed it on stress and missing Megatron.

Starscream was driving her insane as well. He checked on her every few minutes to see what her progress was, and she knew it was because he had nothing else to do. He had been back to Earth once to collect a small amount of supplies that the remaining Decepticons had gathered, but he hadn't been back since. It seemed his only task was to pester her until she went crazy…and it was working.

Negaeta sat back as she admired her handy work. She hoped it was a piece of scrap and that it didn't work. The longer The Fallen's plan was put on hold, the better.

"Are you done _yet_?" Starscream whined as he stepped inside the med bay, "You're only taking your sweet time building that thing because you don't want to repopulate the Decepticons."

She frowned, "It's done now."

He came over to the table she had been working at and looked over the incubator. "Does it work?" he huffed.

"That's your job to find out," she said, "You're the scientist."

He moved so that he was beside her. He didn't take his gaze off the incubator as he said, "The best way to know if it works is by actually putting an embryo in there."

"We're not wasting my seeds to see if it works or not."

"One seed will not make a difference…and besides, if it works, it wouldn't be put to waste."

"Then you can extract The Fallen's genetic material, I'm sure you'll _love_ that job."

Starscream frowned, "It's more pleasant than extracting yours will be."

"Come on Starscream…why do you worship The Fallen so blindly? What good is _he _going to do for the Decepticons? He had you pursue the Allspark and look how that ended up; we're in this mess now."

"I don't mind sparklings."

Negaeta wanted to slap him. "Starscream, you're the leader of the Decepticons now, and not one of those damn sparklings is going to be yours. Look at the state The Fallen is in; he's never going to be able to raise any of those sparklings as his own. It's up to you and me. We're going to end up being the parents to 300,000 thousand sparklings, and you won't even be the father to any of them."

He growled, "We have to keep at this plan until something else comes along. Only a Prime can kill The Fallen."

"Why can't we abandon him? He wouldn't have the energy to pursue us."

"Once he did though, we would be killed for sure."

Negaeta sighed and stood up, "I'm tired, I'm going to go get some recharge."

"Hold on," he stated, grabbing her arm, "I'm sure The Fallen wouldn't mind if a few of the sparklings were mine. After all, as leader of the Decepticons, I should be entitled to an heir."

"No," she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"By the time we create 300,000 incubators, you'd be able to have a few sparklings."

"You can find another femme to reproduce with, someone other than Megatron's trash," she stated, using the exact words he had called her weeks before.

"To him, you were probably just an easy fuck."

"If you're trying to win me over, you're doing a really bad job," she said as she headed for the door, "Nobody is getting sparklings Starscream, you don't need to be jealous." And she left the room before Starscream could say anything else.

Negaeta sighed relieved when she managed to put a good distance between herself and the med bay. When she reached her quarters, she slipped inside and locked the door behind her. She looked to her recharge berth and sighed heavily, every time she saw it, she wished Megatron was there waiting for her to join him in it. The time they had together was not long enough…

And it wasn't just him she missed. She missed everybody, except for Brawl, and was glad he was gone. She missed Barricade, she missed the old treacherous Starscream, she missed Blackout's anger, Frenzy's dedication to the Cybertronian language, Scorponok's elusiveness, Bonecrusher's desire to work so hard, but most of all, she missed Megatron and the way he made love to her.

Negaeta laid down on her recharge berth and pulled the covers over herself. Tears suddenly flooded her optics and there was nothing she could do as she began to sob. She wanted Megatron to enter the room, to gather her gently in his arms, to wipe away her tears and tell her that he was back and he would never leave her again. But that wasn't going to happen. She wiped her optics, but the tears still came. What was that old saying she had learned from her time as a human?

_A million words won't bring you back, I know, I've tried. A million tears won't bring you back, I know, I've cried._

She forced her optics offline as she curled into a small ball on the recharge berth. It was easy to say she would feel better as the days went on, but so far, as the weeks slowly ticked by, it was only becoming harder and harder not to cry. Even though she didn't enjoy her work anymore, she was glad she was busy. And while Starscream insulted her sex life with Megatron and annoyed her to high Heaven, she was grateful for his company.

But she needed to stop thinking and sleep. Sleep was the best thing she could do for herself at the moment…

* * *

Negaeta woke the next morning to a horrible nauseas feeling churning in her tanks. It was so violent, she was afraid to move for fear that she would purge her tanks in the recharge berth. When it subsided a little, she rolled over on her back, but even doing that was too much. She bolted from her berth and went into the cleansing room where she purged her tanks into the disposable unit. When she finally finished retching, she wiped her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. _"I haven't been feeling good lately…what in the pit is wrong with me?"_

She tuned her comlink to Starscream's frequency and said, "Starscream, I'm going to be late getting to the med bay."

"Why?" he replied, obviously irritated.

"I'm sick."

"How sick?"

"I'm purging my tanks."

"That's disgusting…will you be able to work today?"

"I'll try to come in."

"Alright…Starscream out."

Negaeta sat down on the floor beside the disposable unit; she didn't really feel sick anymore, just exhausted. After a few minutes, she picked herself off of the floor and took a quick shower. Just as she finished, she was overwhelmed with the same nauseas feeling that consumed her earlier and she purged her tanks yet again into the disposable unit. After drying herself off, she stumbled out of the cleansing room where she collapsed onto her recharge berth and tried to sleep away the sickness.

* * *

When Negaeta woke back up a few hours later, she felt remarkably better. She sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep from her optics. Slowly, she got up from the recharge berth and left her quarters, heading for the med bay. However, when she got there, Starscream was already inside trying to set up the incubator so that he could see if it worked or not.

"So you did come," he said, not glancing at her as she came in, "Feeling better?"

"A lot better," she admitted.

"Good, I need your help with this accursed incubator. I hate the damn thing."

"The feeling is mutual," she remarked as she found a chair and sat beside him at the table.

"How is this thing supposed to work?"

"The energon will flow through this tube at the top and circulate around the incubator, before exiting at the bottom, where it's flushed into a tank to be cleaned and reused."

"Why can't we just fill the incubators with energon once and seal them? I mean, femmes, when they're pregnant, the sparkling is in the same energon for nine months."

"You do have a point there…"

"And I just reduced our energy usage by more than half."

"Still, we'll have to fill 300,000 of these things."

"Once we have 300,000 of them. It'd almost be quicker for you to have sex with The Fallen. You could probably give birth to 300,000 sparklings by the time we finish building the incubators."

"I'm _not_ having sex with him; you're making me feel sick again."

"Well please try to refrain from purging your tanks in front of me," he said. "What was up with your morning sickness anyway?"

_Morning sickness…_

Negaeta's optics widened in surprise. "I have to go," she said suddenly.

Starscream looked at her skeptically, "If you're going to throw up, I suggest you hurry up and leave."

Negaeta stood and went over to a cabinet where she took out a small machine. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked out of the med bay. She wanted to do this alone, without Starscream's optics on her. Negaeta immediately went back to her quarters and sat on the edge of her recharge berth. Sighing heavily, she turned on the small device that she had taken from the med bay and allowed it to prick her finger. After she had a small blood sample, she set the machine on her desk and paced back and forth. She would have to wait three minutes in order to get the results of the test.

Finally, after waiting what felt like the three longest minutes of her life, Negaeta heard the device beep, indicating that it had an answer. Slowly, she walked over, holding her breath as she did so.

_Pregnant._

Negaeta felt a surge of elation and fear overcome her at the same time. She was pregnant, the pregnancy test had confirmed that, and undoubtedly Megatron was the father. She wanted to scream, loud enough so that his soul could hear her wherever it was now, _"Megatron, you're going to be a father!"_ But sadness was quick to destroy her elation. The child would never know its father.

"_I am very much alive, inside of you…"_

Tears streamed down her face. She was thrilled and broken hearted all at once. Regardless of what The Fallen or Starscream said, she would have this child. They could take away the rest of her seeds, but she would have the child from the mech she loved naturally, and she would raise him as Megatron would have. Megatron deserved at least one sparkling, especially when he knew The Fallen wished to steal them all away.

She smiled as she turned off the device and headed back to the med bay. When she got back, Starscream looked her over before asking, "Did you purge your tanks?"

She shook her head. "No," she responded as she put the device away.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Just checking something."

He looked her over skeptically before saying, "Well, while you were gone, I spoke with The Fallen; he wants us to implant an embryo in the incubator, to be 100 percent sure that it works. We don't have time to waste building thousands of incubators only to find out they don't work."

She narrowed her optics, "And just _where_ does he want us to get this embryo from?"

"We'll have to create one."

"You and me?"

"Yes…you and I," he said irritated, "He wishes to see a successful implantation before he allows us to take any of his reproductive material. Now, we can go about this in one of two ways…we have intercourse and extract the embryo or, we can fertilize your seed outside the womb."

Negaeta let her optics go offline momentarily, trying to get both images out of her head. "Unfortunately," she said, "We cannot do either."

He growled, "And why not? Are you afraid that if we have intercourse and create a sparkling that you'll be cheating on your mate? Megatron is _dead_ Negaeta; you have no obligations to someone who is dead."

Her optics flared, "You _wouldn't_ understand."

Starscream glared as he came over to her and pinned her against the wall. "And what is it that could possibly bind you to our fallen leader? Those petty _Autobot_ emotions in your spark? I will not disappoint The Fallen, and neither will you. We will make a sparkling, even if I have to force you."

"No we won't!" she exclaimed, trying to push him away from her, but he didn't budge.

"Open your spark to me, Negaeta. As your leader, I _command_ you."

"I am with Megatron's child!"

His optics dilated in shock, in disbelief. "You're lying!" he hissed.

"No," she pleaded with him, "No I'm not, I can prove it to you, I _can_."

"Then if you're not lying," he growled vehemently, "We have our embryo." And he turned away from her.

"We are not using Megatron's sparkling as a test subject. I forbid it, regardless of who you are and what your rank is."

He turned to her, seething. He seized her by the throat before she had a chance to react and snarled, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't deactivate that _precious_ sparkling of yours."

"Let Megatron have _one_," she begged, "You and The Fallen can divide the rest amongst yourselves. I'm only asking for nine months and one sparkling."

"I will not help you raise the child," he threatened.

"I'm not asking you to."

"How do you plan on giving birth? Someone has to deliver the sparkling."

She hesitated, "Would…you?"

He laughed, "After you denounce my authority and rank? Why should I help you?"

"I'll give you an heir, I promise."

He sighed heavily and released her. "The Fallen expects an embryo," he said.

"I will tell him it cannot be done for another nine months. We'll just have to trust the incubators work."

"Then I suggest you go," he said, gesturing to the door.

And Negaeta left to face The Fallen.

* * *

The femme tried to squish away her nervousness as she entered The Fallen's chamber. She swallowed hard as she approached. She wished someone was with her and that she wasn't alone…

"Negaeta," he spoke, causing her to stiffen.

"Master," she remarked as she kneeled before him, "Starscream informed me that you wanted him and me to create an embryo to place in the incubator to see if it works or not."

"Yes, I did."

"In no way do I mean to go against your orders, but I am afraid that cannot be done, not for another nine months or so," and she felt the urge to cringe, waiting for him to punish her, but no punishment came. "I am with spark," she breathed.

"Megatron's?" he asked, calmly.

"Yes sir and I wish to carry the child, rather than run the risk of losing him during an attempted implantation."

He looked her over for a brief minute before saying, "Megatron was wiser than I thought. Now that he has a child, he is not completely dead anymore. He still lives on, but I do wish he were still alive, even though he didn't get the Allspark."

"You aren't the only one," she mumbled, but The Fallen still heard her.

"Perhaps I was too brash a few weeks ago when I told you to start creating the incubators immediately," he confessed, "This isn't our only option, but it is still an option I would like to pursue. You may carry the sparkling and raise it in Megatron's image. I do hope the child is a mech and just like Megatron."

Negaeta couldn't help but smile. "What about the incubators?" she asked.

"Continue to make them, but take your time. We're not in a hurry. I'll have Starscream send a message to Soundwave and notify the other Decepticons on Earth to continue gathering energon amongst other resources."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded but after a brief silence said, "After all these vorns I have never felt love, and yet, even as a Decepticon, you're so full of it. But you are not treacherous; your loyalty is your love. And I simply do not understand."

"I do not think I could explain it so that you would," she confessed.

"If you ever do, let me know."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

And Negaeta stood and walked away, feeling so much better about everything.

* * *

"I see you're still in one piece," Starscream remarked once she arrived back at the med bay, "What happened?"

"The Fallen is letting me keep the sparkling; we don't need to worry about embryos until after the child is born. He wants us to take our time building the incubators for now; we're not in a hurry for anything."

"I cannot wait until this whole thing is over; he has put me in a sparkling-craze."

Negaeta laughed, "You'll get a sparkling, maybe not from me, but one day…"

"I do not wish to discuss this _mushy _stuff anymore."

"As you wish," she said, "The Fallen would like you to contact Soundwave and tell him to have the remaining Decepticons keep gathering energon."

"That I can do." And he left to go contact Soundwave.

Negaeta sighed heavily once he left. She didn't know how she was going to stand being this close to Starscream all the time. She was grateful for his company, but he was so overbearing at times. The femme decided not to let it bother her too much as she tidied up the med bay before shutting off the lights and leaving to go to her quarters. Negaeta knew she had other things to worry about than Starscream; her top priority now was the sparkling she was carrying inside of her. Somehow she had to find enough energon to support herself, as well as her sparkling, and rations were already very low.

The next nine months were sure going to be interesting.

* * *

Your turn. Please review!


	14. Galvatron

Fanfiction makes it almost impossible to insert author notes...I don't know, maybe it's just my web browser. Regardless, I will not sacrifice my Chrome. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter though. Here's the next!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Galvatron**

Negaeta winced when she looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed like her baby belly had come overnight. In the past six months since she had found out she was pregnant; she had tried to keep herself busy by making incubators and coming up with names for her unborn child. As hard as she tried though, she couldn't keep thoughts of Megatron from entering her mind. She tried to keep it to herself, but it was hard to hide the fact that she was scared to death to have this child without him. Starscream seemed to sense her fear though and had lightened up considerably when he saw her abdomen begin to swell with the new life inside of it. He didn't talk much about her being pregnant; instead he tried to focus on the task at hand. But, Negaeta knew that was going to have to change. He was the only one available to deliver the child, as unfitting as it was that it was the treacherous second in command had to deliver the former leader of the Decepticons child. Starscream hadn't the slightest idea on how to though and Negaeta knew she would have to teach him…even if he didn't want to learn.

She sighed heavily as she turned away from the mirror and read over the results of her latest tests on her child. It was bad enough that she had to do all of the prenatal care herself. If Megatron were still alive…Negaeta shook her head, she couldn't think like that at this point. She had survived nearly seven months without him, but the pain was still there. She sat down heavily on a recharge berth and watched as a few tears fell on the results of her tests. She quickly wiped her optics. _"Just breathe, Negaeta,"_ she told herself, _"Things will get better…someday."_

"Is everything alright?" Starscream asked as he came into the med bay suddenly.

Negaeta looked up surprised to see him and felt even more surprised to hear the gentle edge in his voice. "Uh…yeah," she said trying in vain to hide her tears from him.

Starscream sighed heavily and came over and sat beside her. "Thinking about Megatron again?" he asked.

She winced as a new round of tears brimmed in her optics. "What am I going to say when the sparkling asks where his father is?" she cried as she set the results aside so she could wipe her face again.

"Negaeta…" Starscream began, but didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to comforting anybody, especially an emotional, heavily pregnant femme.

"He won't understand what death is, or the Allspark, or what a human is," Negaeta remarked, recollecting how Megatron was killed by Sam.

"You know it's a mech?"

She nodded and gestured to the results that she had previously been holding. Starscream heaved a sigh again, "The boy is going to need a father…you won't be able to handle Megatron's son by yourself."

"And what am I supposed to do, Starscream?" she demanded, "Megatron is dead, he isn't coming back."

"Perhaps The Fallen could be his mentor when he is older."

"But he will have no one to call his father."

"That is the sad part about war, Negaeta. You will have to make adjustments; you will have to find a way to survive without Megatron's help."

"Starscream…I need you to deliver the child."

"I bet Megatron is rolling over in his grave about that."

"You're the _only_ one who can."

"You will have to teach me."

"It doesn't take much; you just have to be there to catch the sparkling."

"Joyous…"

She sighed heavily, "I promise that is all you have to do. After that point, I'll be able to take care of myself."

"And the child too?" he asked surprised, "You'll have just given birth, you'll be exhausted."

"I'll manage," she said.

"Negaeta," he breathed before he said, "I really only stopped by to inform you that our energon supply is getting dangerously low. I already have Soundwave trying to scramble the Decepticons on Earth to find whatever they can for us…for you. The Fallen does not realize how much energy he is taking. The sparklings will never become a reality if we cannot sustain ourselves."

"Energon was always abundant on Earth."

"But it's so hard transporting it here without the Autobots interfering."

"I wish I could go back…this place is not suitable for raising a child."

"The Fallen will not allow that. We'll find a way," he said as he got up from his seat on the recharge berth and headed for the exit.

Negaeta sighed as she watched him leave. It wouldn't be long until the sparkling was born, and then they would need even more energon, more than what they had now. If they could barely sustain themselves, how could they possibly feed another mouth? Negaeta tried not to think about it. If worse came to worst, she would join Megatron in the pit to make sure their child was alright.

* * *

About a week had gone by and Negaeta was busy helping Starscream build another incubator. She winced suddenly and grabbed her abdomen temporarily before looking back to Starscream, who was looking at her concerned. "You alright?" he asked.

"The sparkling, he's been kicking, but now that he's getting bigger, he doesn't realize how much his kicking hurts."

Starscream smiled inwardly and averted his gaze from her. She watched him confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I wish the child were mine," he confessed quietly.

Negaeta felt a blush gently burn onto her cheeks and she quickly looked back to the incubator. "If it were yours," she said softly, "At least he'd have a father."

And to her surprise, he reached over and began to lightly rub her abdomen. She tensed under his touch until he breathed, "Relax…"

Negaeta could feel Starscream's nervousness at what he was doing. If Megatron were still alive and walked in on his second in command gently rubbing his mate's midsection, Starscream wouldn't have walked away from it in one piece. And suddenly the child kicked, startling both Negaeta and Starscream. At first, he retracted his hand in surprise, but then he placed his hand back onto her abdomen and felt as the child kicked again. He couldn't help but smile, and neither could Negaeta.

"Megatron would've loved this," he said, still grinning, "Feeling his own child alive inside of you could've melted even his hard-bitten spark, as it does mine."

Negaeta felt tears in her optics and quickly wiped them away. "I wish he would come back," she said, "I wish he could come back before the child is born, that way he could name it. You know how hard it is trying to come up with a worthy enough name for the son of the former leader of the Decepticons?"

Starscream grinned, "Perhaps, Tron?"

Negaeta shook her head, "I just don't see him being addressed as 'Tron, sir.'"

"Negatron?"

"I've thought about it," she said, "But I don't know."

"Something will come to you," he said, "You don't have to name him right away."

"I know."

Starscream could see the sadness in her optics and he sighed heavily. As the new leader of the Decepticons, he knew it wasn't right to feel such pity for his former leader's mate, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to tell her to take the afternoon off, but he knew that wouldn't ease her sadness or the pain she was feeling inside. "Come on," he said taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet, "Let's get out of here for a little bit."

"Where…where are we going?" she asked as she followed him out of the med bay.

"Outside," he said as he led her out of the wreckage of The Fallen's crashed starship.

Negaeta glanced around as she took in outer space. It wasn't the first time she had beheld it, but each time the immensity of it took her breath away. Just being outside the dark and depressing walls of the wrecked starship already made her feel better. She inhaled deeply before looking to Starscream, "Thanks."

"I figured it would help."

She nodded, "In a way…you've almost been too good to me."

He glanced at her before taking his hand back. "Why do you say that?" he asked, looking away.

"You're taking care of me when you don't have to."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't have anything better to do? It's either take care of you or work on more of those damned incubators."

"Whatever it is," she said, "Thank you."

He huffed, "I'll be inside if you need me."

She watched as he went back inside the starship before she turned her gaze back to the stars. Maybe one of them was Megatron's soul, like she had heard in human legends. She just wished so badly that he could see what was happening…

She watched as a star streaked across the sky and she felt the sparkling kick. She smiled as she ran a hand over her abdomen, "Was that your father, little one, racing across the heavens?" And she let the tears fall this time; no one was there to see her cry.

* * *

"Starscream to Soundwave."

"Yes?" the subordinate answered.

"You once told me a rumor that there were a few fragments of the Allspark remaining and that these said fragments would have enough power to restore the lifespark of our fallen leader, Megatron."

"What use does The Fallen have for them?" Soundwave questioned, sounding impatient.

"None," Starscream answered, "I am defying The Fallen's authority by doing this, but I order you to find at least one and restore Megatron back to the living with it."

"Do my audio receptors deceive me?"

Starscream growled, "I'm not doing it because I _like_ him. I pity his mate. I know I have not told you before, but she is with his child. In three months there's going to be a sparkling running around without a father. I am too shamed to try and even ask to father the child."

"Megatron has an heir?" Even Soundwave could not hide the elation in his monotonous voice.

"A son," Starscream smiled, unable to stop a smile from forming on his mouth components, "And if we, Megatron's men, can barely contain our excitement, imagine how Megatron would be."

"I will put the Decepticons to work immediately," Soundwave said, "But it may take longer than three months. It may be years…"

"I suppose I better start a family photo album as the humans say," Starscream said, "That way Megatron can see it should he come back."

"Shall I contact Shockwave and ask for a calculation of what our chances of success may be?"

"Yes, and report back to me once you have it."

"Yes, Starscream," Soundwave said as he ended the transmission.

* * *

Later that evening, Negaeta returned to her quarters to try and get some recharge. Her abdomen as well as her feet was aching. She desperately needed to refuel, but there was no available energon. Instead, she resigned herself to collapsing to her berth in exhaustion, waiting for the next morning to come.

But hours before morning came; Negaeta was awakened by her own thirst. She tried to ignore it at first, but it was so strong that she couldn't, and she lay awake until her internal clock told her it was time to get up and start getting ready. She sighed heavily as she sat up, but immediately regretted doing so as her vision became clouded and blurry. Diagnostics were screaming across her CPU, informing her to refuel immediately or she would go into stasis. She groaned as she slowly lay back down. She wasn't due to receive her next energon ration for another couple days, even though she knew that at the rate the sparkling was depleting her energy sources, she should've been refueling every day.

Negaeta checked her energy levels, only to see they were beyond dangerously low. Sitting back up, she knew she would have to find energon to consume somewhere and quickly, even if it killed her. Slowly she got up from the bed, only to feel a pain slice through her abdomen as her child began kicking. "Not now little one," she moaned as she took a few steps forward.

"_Negaeta, get back in that berth immediately!"_

Megatron. Negaeta felt her spark skip a beat as she whirled around, expecting the Decepticon leader to be standing there when she turned around, but he was not. She shook her head, concluding that she must be hearing things. She turned back to the door.

"_Negaeta!"_

He was growling. Whether she was hallucinating or not, she didn't care. She had missed his anger so much. "What, Megatron?" she asked into the silence of her room.

"_I will not allow you to harm yourself, let alone our son. Get back in the berth."_

"I need to refuel."

"_Help will come. I will not beg you, Negaeta. Get back in the berth, for me, for Galvatron."_

"Galvatron?" she breathed, "Is that what you want to name him?"

But she didn't hear his response as she blacked out and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Negaeta, are you _ever_ going to wake up?" Starscream whined as he knocked on the door to her quarters. When he didn't get an answer, he felt worry gnaw at his systems. Hesitantly, he overrode the lock on her door using the keypad and opened the door to her quarters, only to see her passed out on the floor.

"Negaeta," he breathed as he immediately went to her side and lifted her in his arms. He opened his comlink to call a medic, only to remember she _was_ the medic. He growled as he went over to her recharge berth and set her down. From the eons the Decepticons went without having a medic, he knew to immediately check her over for any physical injuries, but when he didn't find any, he automatically assumed that she was low on energy. He tried to revive her, but when he failed, he quickly left the room only to return a few minutes later with a few low-grade energon cubes.

He took her in his arms again and carefully held an energon cube to her lips as he poured its contents down her throat. He then laid her back down and waited for her systems to come back online. He growled when they didn't after a few minutes and was just about to feed her another energon cube when suddenly her optics flickered online. "St-Starscream?" she stammered.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "It's about time you came online!"

"What…happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up, but Starscream stopped her.

"You fainted," he said, "Your energy levels were too low, which you should have known considering you're our _medical officer_."

"Starscream…this is your energon ration…"

"Yes but obviously you need it more than I do."

She looked at him, "Starscream…"

"I will be alright," he said, "My energy levels won't be depleted for another few orbital cycles; I'll be alright until our next ration."

She sighed heavily, "If you say so."

"I do, now stay here and rest. You'll be having a sparkling in less than three months, it's the best thing you can do for yourself right now."

She reluctantly gave in, and he set the energon cubes on her nightstand before he left the room. "With all the work I do for her," he mused as he walked away from her quarters, "I mine as well be the father."

* * *

Three months ended up passing by as if they were nothing. Negaeta soon found herself in the med bay, lying on a recharge berth, experiencing horrible contractions. She was just thankful she had been on her way to the med bay when her labor pains started. She had radioed Starscream after she had gotten to the med bay to tell him she was in labor, and he arrived shortly after to deliver the child. However, after several hours of labor, Starscream was ready to shoot himself.

"How long is this _supposed_ to take?" he groaned and watched as a gush of lubricants suddenly released from her dilating port, "_That_ was disgusting…"

"I'm going to kill you when this is over," she growled, "Just get ready."

Another hour went by before he finally noticed the sparkling finally crown. He ordered her to push, which she did, and within moments he had Megatron's child in his arms. Negaeta immediately relaxed as she closed her port. She watched, exhausted, as Starscream cleaned her son, before he handed him to her, and she took him carefully in her arms. She grinned as she cooed to him, trying to get him to stop crying, which he soon did.

As Starscream watched, he couldn't help but feel a prickle of sadness tug at his spark. Megatron would have given the world to see this…

"Do you…want me to watch him while you clean up?" Starscream asked.

"Galvatron," she said.

He smiled, "A worthy name for the future leader of the Decepticons."

She nodded, "It just…came to me."

Starscream went over to her and took Galvatron back in his arms and watched as Negaeta got up and disappeared inside the cleansing room. He then looked back down at the sparkling. He was nearly a spitting image of his father, but he was much more handsome, and Starscream knew he had gotten his good looks from his mother. And he couldn't hide a smile as Galvatron squirmed in his arms, his bright red optics staring at him in wonder.

The boy immediately claimed a place in the hard-bitten second in command's spark.

"If only Megatron could see you," he breathed, "He will, soon."

Starscream hadn't told Negaeta about the plan he initiated three months ago for fear that it may fail, but after Soundwave had given him Shockwave's calculations, that fear was quickly dispelled. He just more or less wanted to keep it a surprise until it happened.

_Chance of locating Allspark fragment: 73.6%  
Chance of obtaining Allspark fragment: 89.8%  
Chance of resurrecting Megatron with obtained Allspark fragment: 97.5%  
Chance of overall success: 87.0%  
Recommendations: All hail Megatron, or else._

* * *

XD Please review!


	15. Embryo

I am quite proud of myself for being able to write this chapter in just a few hours. I love this story! It's so much fun to write now that I know exactly what's going to happen from here on out, until the very end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Embryo**

The months continued to drift by, leaving Negaeta in a scurried, stressful, busy mess. She was more than grateful that Starscream stuck by her side, graciously giving up his energon rations for her and her sparkling when need be. She didn't know how he managed to stay online between rations, but she knew that if they ever found a way to break free from The Fallen's unrelenting grasp, she would do her best to repay him for everything he had done to help her.

About a week after Galvatron was born, The Fallen had Starscream and Negaeta get back to work on constructing the incubators while the remaining Decepticons on Earth scoured the planet for energon, energon they so desperately needed. But with the odds against them and the Autobot numbers on Earth multiplying, any energon that reached them was simply short of a miracle.

The worst day came three months and a few days after Galvatron was born. Negaeta silently suffered through the anniversary of Megatron's death. While she had their son to comfort her broken spark, there was nothing her son could do, let alone anyone, to replace the memory of the mech she had loved for such a short time, a time not nearly long enough. She spent the day in agony, alone. Starscream attempted to give her a few comforting words about how far she had come, about how proud Megatron would've been to see her make it this far, about how proud he himself was of her for enduring this nightmare unleashed by The Fallen.

Negaeta sighed as she tried not to think about it. A few weeks had gone by since that unhappy anniversary. Instead, she tried to focus on the present as she tinkered with an incubator, Galvatron, who was in a small cradle near her workstation, cooed and made soft baby noises as she worked. She couldn't help but smile and feel so blessed by the miracle of him, the last living remainder of Megatron's own flesh and blood.

* * *

"You…summoned me, master?" Starscream said as he slowly stepped into The Fallen's dark chamber, his spark swelling with nervous uncertainty.

"I wish for an update on your and Negaeta's work," he remarked monotonously.

"We have nearly a thousand incubators," the Decepticon answered, hoping that the answer would satisfy his eternally patient master.

"Tell me Starscream, how old is Galvatron?"

"Nearly four months," he replied, unsure of why The Fallen would want to know.

"That means Negaeta has been without child for nearly four months, and we _know_ she's one of the rare fertile femmes—

"Sir," Starscream spoke, daring to interrupt The Fallen, "Is it fair that we—that _you_ should force her to give up what's rightfully hers, her own femininity?"

"She is but one femme."

"But what has she done to deserve—

"You've developed your own feelings for her, haven't you?"

Starscream looked away from his master, feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable. He felt hatred burn through his circuits as The Fallen laughed at him, mocking the feelings he harbored in his spark. "Oh Starscream," he finally said, "What would Megatron say, what he _do_ if he saw you brooding over his mate like this?"

"My feelings aside, I will never have her, let alone try to take her. I do not wish to see her suffer anymore than what she already has."

"I wish for you and her to create a sparkling. I know how much you desire one."

"We do not have enough energon to create another, master."

"Is that just another excuse, Starscream?" The Fallen asked, "What are you really afraid of?"

He hesitated. He did want a sparkling, oh he craved to have something birthed of his own flesh and blood, something that he could cradle in his arms, and he wanted to love a femme enough to give his creation to her. Despite his feelings, he knew Negaeta was incapable of doing that for him. He wanted a femme of his own.

"Megatron is but a ghost."

To create life…the ultimate power, the most rewarding, the most humbling.

"Starscream?"

"Yes sir…as you command." And he left The Fallen's chamber.

* * *

Negaeta wasn't surprised when Starscream entered the med bay. She enjoyed his company now, considering how much she used to hate it before. She couldn't help but hide a small smile as she thought about how much she used to fear the Decepticon second in command.

"The Fallen wants an embryo," he said, bluntly.

Her smirk vanished as she looked up at him. "He…hasn't given up on that stupid idea of his?" she asked disdainfully.

"No," Starscream replied as he took a seat beside her. He was desperately trying to think of a way to delay The Fallen's plans.

"Tell him you're infertile."

"That would be an inappropriate lie," he hissed. He thought about telling her about the plan he had initiated almost seven months ago, the plan to resurrect Megatron. Starscream didn't want to admit he was so damn _afraid_ of what the consequences would be if Megatron did come back to life, only to find out he and Negaeta had created thousands upon thousands of sparklings together. Oh, it just wouldn't be pretty.

"There must be something…"

"I am afraid that there is nothing we can do to avoid this anymore."

"You…certainly can't want to, not anymore—

"Negaeta, there was time when I wanted to ask you if I would have been worthy enough to be called the boy's father," he admitted, referring to Galvatron, "I do want sparklings. If this is our fate, then we must let this be. There will never be another femme for me, not if I am destined for you."

She looked to him, uncertain, hesitant, scared, confused. "Starscream…" she said, but she didn't want to say anymore. She didn't dare encourage him, but she didn't want to discourage him either.

Megatron was _dead_. He was never coming back…

She looked to her son, to Galvatron, who was sleeping now. She was so conflicted that she didn't know what to do. She let her optics go offline as she tried to think, she certainly didn't want to decide anything now.

"_The boy is going to need a father…"_

She looked back to Starscream as his words from the past echoed in her mind. His gaze was soft as she let him take her in his arms, gently, carefully, easily. His mouth components lightly brushed across hers before he pulled away momentarily, studying Negaeta's reaction. Satisfied, he leaned back in, kissing her fully. She accepted the kiss and kissed him back, slowly, uncertain if this was completely right or completely wrong.

"…_What am I supposed to do if something should happen to you?"_

"_The chances of me dying or becoming incapable of command are rather slim."_

"…_You wouldn't want me to choose another mate would you?"_

"_No."_

As Megatron's answer reverberated through her mind, Negaeta gasped and suddenly pulled away from Starscream. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I can't do this…" And she got up, taking Galvatron in her arms as she quickly left the med bay.

Starscream sighed heavily as he got up as well and left the med bay. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, especially when her loyalty to Megatron had no bounds. Instead, he tried to forget about what he had done, about how she had reacted, as he went to the communication room and started a transmission.

"Soundwave," he said, "Report."

"It's more of the same Starscream, we're trying to collect as much energon as possible, but you know how _that_ is," the Decepticon communication officer replied.

"That's not what I was checking on. Have you located the shard _yet_?"

"We've been searching for months, Starscream. The Autobots have not yet slipped its location," Soundwave reported, but then asked, "How is the sparkling?"

Starscream couldn't help but smile, "Alive and well. He looks so much like Megatron, only more handsome."

"When will he start talking?"

"Galvatron…Negaeta says speech takes a while to learn. He won't be able to talk fully until he's about three years old. He'll be able to understand before he is able to speak."

"And when will Galvatron start walking?"

"At about a year old he will be taking his first steps, he won't be able to walk steadily, but he'll be learning."

"If only Megatron could be there to see him take his first steps."

Starscream sighed, "Get on that then, Soundwave. I'll check in with you later." And he ended the transmission.

* * *

"Hush now, darling," Negaeta cooed as Galvatron cried. She gently rocked him back in forth in her arms. She had brought him back to her quarters so that she could get away from Starscream. As his crying ceased, she set him down in his cradle. She rocked the cradle back and forth as she stared down at him. She didn't hear Starscream at the door as she started to sing Galvatron a lullaby. It wasn't anything Cybertronian; in fact, she had learned the song from the humans. She had long since forgotten it, until now.

_Lay your head down and sleep on my shoulder  
Lay your head down and start a new dream  
And for tonight the moment is over  
Drift in a lullaby, here where the stars reside  
And angels are always seen_

_And lay your head down the stars they have whispered  
Hear what they say and know that it means  
The moon is your guide, the stars they have kissed her  
As she goes gently by, light as a baby's sigh  
Safe on a fairytale stream…_

_And start a new dream…_

"Negaeta…"

Negaeta whirled around only to see Starscream standing in the doorway. She noticed Galvatron had fallen asleep so she demanded in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Starscream motioned for her to come to him, and silently she did so, quietly closing the door behind her. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I am sorry, for earlier."

Negaeta knew that was as much as he could say, for she knew he was a hard-bitten Decepticon. Apologies weren't easy for him. "There's no need to be sorry," she said, "You've helped me so much…if I were smart—

"It's not a matter of intelligence, Negaeta. Your loyalties…your _love_ is still with Megatron. I cannot take that from you. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will not disobey my master. His demands must be met in a timely manner."

"Why does it have to be you and me?"

"Would you rather reproduce with The Fallen?"

Negaeta looked away from him, feeling numb, feeling cornered, knowing that there was absolutely no way around this. She tried to forget how to think; she tried to forget how to feel as she nervously took him by the hand and led him with a heavy spark into her room.

* * *

It took Negaeta three weeks to convince herself to take a pregnancy test. It was another week before she finally worked up the courage to tell Starscream that she was with his child. Two months later, they finally had enough energon to fill one of the incubator's and to make it run successfully. Negaeta set it up carefully in the med bay, unsure if it would work or not, unsure if she actually wanted it to work or not. But when she finally finished setting it up, Starscream came up from behind her.

"Is…it ready for implantation?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He sighed heavily, "I'm not sure I want to do this."

"Try not to feel," she said, "It helps."

"But it's our sparkling…"

Negaeta let her optics go offline. She tried to drown away the severe guilt she felt, the severe regret. She felt like she had betrayed Megatron in the worst way. This Mother of the Decepticons _shit_…oh if she only were a Prime, she would've deactivated The Fallen long before now.

"If it doesn't work…" he started to say, but stopped.

"Don't _think_ about that," she breathed, "Let's just get this over with."

During the two months, Negaeta had taught Starscream how to extract their child safely from her womb. She would be the one implanting it inside the incubator.

* * *

Six weeks later, Negaeta was sitting in the med bay, playing with Galvatron. He was seven and half months old now. He was able to sit up on his own, and he was beginning to learn how to crawl. His coordination was extremely clumsy, which caused Negaeta to laugh at his antics whenever he tried to move around on his own. He was mostly rolling around. He would grab his feet, squeal excitedly and tumble over onto his side, giggling like he had discovered the best thing.

Starscream was in the med bay, observing his sparkling as it grew inside the incubator, and couldn't help but be entertained by Negaeta and Galvatron. She tickled his stomach as he tumbled over again; causing him to laugh so hard, Starscream chuckled as well. The Decepticon second in command turned away from the incubator and approached Negaeta and her son.

"If it weren't for his looks," Starscream remarked, "You'd never guess he were Megatron's son."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll have Megatron's temperament when he gets older. He'll definitely throw Megatron-sized tantrums."

"Wait till he discovers how to use his weapons."

"Don't say that out loud," she chuckled.

Starscream glanced back at the incubator. It was moments like these he couldn't wait to share with his own child…

* * *

Two weeks later, the implanted embryo died. Negaeta had woke early in the morning to an alarm going off in the med bay and rushed down only to see the spark rate monitor that had been hooked up to the incubator had flat lined. There was nothing she could do to save the young spark.

Instead, she sat down at her workstation, overwhelmed by tears. Starscream came in shortly after, and after he observed what was going on, he rushed over to her and demanded in a strained voice, "Negaeta no…tell me it's not true!"

"He died during the night," she cried, "I don't know what happened—

Starscream let out a loud, venomous growl before slamming his fist into a wall. He stole a glance at his dead child before he stormed out of the room. Negaeta felt her spark go out to him. While her spark was heavy with grief for losing the child, it also came as a relief. But Starscream…

His spark had clearly shattered.

* * *

Later that day, Negaeta found Starscream alone in his quarters watching videos he had compiled of her caring for Galvatron. She sighed heavily, knowing that he was taking the videos so that she would one day have something to look back on when Galvatron grew up, but Starscream was only making his suffering worse by watching them.

"Starscream…"

He glanced at her before turning off the monitor. He growled, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"It was never meant to be," he remarked disdainfully, "And I _don't_ want to try again."

"If you need anything—

"I want to be left alone."

Reluctantly she left his quarters to report to The Fallen. When she reached his chamber, she sighed heavily before entering. "Master," she breathed, "I regret to inform you the embryo has passed."

"What happened?" he asked, calmly.

"As far as I can tell, the child had a weak spark. There was nothing wrong with the incubator."

"So, it does work."

"Yes, master."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

It was later that evening when Negaeta received a call on her comm. "Negaeta here," she answered, knowing who it would be.

"Negaeta…will spend the night with me? You can bring Galvatron with you."

She couldn't help but smile, "Are you lonely, Starscream?"

"That and severely down in the dumps, as the humans would say. Perhaps you can keep an old fool like me company?"

"I'll be there in a bit."

And she kept to her word as she arrived at his quarters a few minutes later, Galvatron in her arms. She held Galvatron in her arms as she sat in the berth beside the Decepticon second in command. Starscream observed them for a moment before pulling Negaeta down beside him. She set Galvatron down between them as he cooed quietly.

"I wish everyday he were my child," Starscream breathed.

"Dada!" Galvatron squealed suddenly reaching his arms towards Starscream.

Negaeta smiled softly, "It seems you're not the only one who wishes that."

Starscream couldn't help but feel his spark swell inside his chest, but he was quick to correct the child, "No, I'm not your father."

"Dada!" he cried again.

"He wants you to hold him," Negaeta said.

Carefully, Starscream took Megatron's son in his arms. Galvatron cooed a bit as he snuggled against the Decepticon second in command before he fell asleep. "Negaeta…" Starscream breathed.

"It's okay," she remarked as she cuddled against him, "Megatron would understand."

* * *

A month later, Negaeta had implanted nearly a hundred incubators with embryos that she had created using her extracted seeds, as well as The Fallen's. Three months later, Galvatron celebrated his first birthday. By this time, nearly 200 incubators were full and so far around 30 sparklings had passed. It was four months later, not long after the second anniversary of Megatron's death that Starscream got an urgent transmission from Soundwave.

Curious, the Decepticon second in command excused himself from the med bay where he was helping Negaeta and went to the communication room to see what the pressing matter was. "What is it Soundwave?" Starscream asked as he let the transmission come through.

"How is the boy?" he asked.

"You marked this transmission as urgent just to ask me how Galvatron is?"

"…Just answer the question."

"He's healthy and quite active. He is starting to walk. He's unsteady, but he's learning. He's also picking up on a few words."

"And his mother?"

"She is well…is this all you wanted?"

"The shard has been located and is in our possession."

"What?" Starscream exclaimed shocked, "When did this happen?"

"Within the last few hours."

"And…Megatron?"

Starscream swore he heard Soundwave smile.

"He's on his way to your location as we speak."

* * *

I hope you enjoy the cliffie :D Anyways, the song is called A Final Dream and belongs to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, not me. Please review!


	16. Love

Well, this will be the last time I update this story before college starts back up. I can't promise the next update will be out soon, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, especially since this story is almost done, just 2-3 more chapters at the most. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Love**

"You…you mean he's…he's alive?" Starscream managed to spit out of his vocal processor as shock gripped his servos.

"_Yes_, Starscream, your plan to resurrect him was a success."

Starscream wasn't sure whether to be happy, excited, or deeply afraid. He figured he had gone on these last two years believing that it was completely impossible for Megatron to be brought back to life, but he figured he would've gotten more of a warning than this. He had no idea how to explain the sparklings, and for the first time, he was grateful that none of the sparklings were his. But, if Megatron ever found out that, he, Starscream, the questionably loyal second in command, had slept with Negaeta and created a sparkling…

He shuddered, not even wanting to imagine the consequences.

"Is everything alright, Starscream?" Soundwave asked.

"Oh, uh, yes _Soundwave_, nothing at all to worry about…now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of preparations to make in a short amount of time for our uh…_risen_ leader," and he ended the transmission.

Starscream's first priority was finding Negaeta. Even though he was terrified of seeing his leader, he still wanted this to be a surprise. He walked past the med bay, and sure enough, she was in there, with Galvatron.

"Hey Starscream," she said as he walked in.

"What are you up to?" he asked as he walked over to her workstation.

"I'm taking a break from The Fallen's plan and doing some research…I'm into it, so I might be in here a while."

"That's fine," he mused as he looked over to Galvatron, who was sitting on the table beside Negaeta's computer.

The child was currently playing with one of Negaeta's medical tools as he swung his legs back and forth over the side of the table. Starscream wasn't sure what the hammer shaped tool did, but he didn't care to find out either. Galvatron looked up at the second in command when he noticed his optics on him before smiling and squealing, "Daddy!"

Starscream winced, "No, Galvatron, I'm not your daddy." Megatron certainly _would not_ be pleased about that either.

"Scweam play?" Galvatron asked, hopefully.

"I have business to take of elsewhere, little one," he replied as he patted the child's head.

Galvatron groaned before hitting him with the hammer.

"Hey!" Starscream yelled, "That hurt!"

But the child just laughed, as did Negaeta. Starscream shot her a glare before she said, "Calm down, Starscream, he is Megatron's son after all."

"Megatron's son or not, he should have a little more respect for his elders," he said as he headed for the door, "If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Will do, Starscream," she replied as she turned back to her research.

"Mommy play?"

"What do you want to play, sweetspark?" she asked as she took her son in her arms.

But he immediately became captivated by the computer keyboard and started pressing buttons, cooing in delight as he did so. Negaeta sighed heavily. _"So much for my research,"_ she thought.

* * *

Once Starscream left the med bay, he headed for the exit of the ship to meet his commander. As he observed the incubators around him, he wondered just how much pain he was in for when Megatron arrived. Starscream didn't want to tell The Fallen that Megatron was returning, he was hoping the shock of it all would force him to abandon his plan with the sparklings, that or give him a spark attack and kill him. He really didn't want tiny Fallen babies running around especially when Galvatron was already proving to be enough.

Sighing heavily, Starscream stared out across the cosmos to see if he could spot any sign of his leader, but when he didn't, he turned and walked back into the ship. The incubators filled the halls. It was impossible to keep them contained in the med bay alone, so they set the incubators up in the halls around the ship. The Fallen didn't mind so long as his plan was accomplished, but it seemed like they were pulling dead sparklings from the incubators faster than what they were implanting new embryos.

At best, it was good to know The Fallen did not have an heir yet. At worst, it was depressing that so many resources were being wasted. The energon they were using on the sparklings they could've used for themselves, if they had, they wouldn't have a shortage right now. Little Galvatron wouldn't have to worry about going hungry. And among the resources being wasted were Negaeta's seeds. They were irreplaceable.

"Starscream…I'm home."

The Decepticon second in command whirled around, surprised. "Lord Megatron," he managed to say, "I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection."

But Megatron seized him by the throat as he growled, "You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet."

"Only to help spawn our new army. The Fallen decrees it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command."

Megatron shoved him against a wall covered by incubators. "So disappointing…" he mused.

"Sparklings! Sparklings! Careful, fragile!" Starscream choked out as Megatron's grip around his throat tightened.

"Even in death there is no command but mine." And he released his Decepticon second in command as he took a look around, noticing the incubators immediately. "You _brought_ Negaeta here?" he bellowed.

"I—forgive me master—

"Is she here? Is she alright?"

"Perhaps you should consult The Fallen on that…"

Megatron growled as he walked deeper into the ship to The Fallen's chamber. He was hesitant to face him, especially since he had failed his mission on Earth. He figured it would be best if he didn't ask about Negaeta first. "My master," he said upon entering, bowing, "I have failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish."

"You have much to learn, my disciple. The cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge can never be destroyed. It can only transform."

"How is that possible?"

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind."

"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!"

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains."

"Optimus! He protects the boy."

"Then the boy will lead us to him and revenge will be ours."

"Yes."

"What is that you wanted, Megatron?" The Fallen asked.

Megatron hesitated. "The sparklings…who's _are_ they?"

"They are partly mine and partly Negaeta's."

Megatron felt an inexplicable amount of hatred burn through his circuits. He dared to lash out against his master, he dared to threaten him for taking his mate for such a purpose, but he knew his anger would not solve anything. Instead, he bit back his anger as he asked, "And Negaeta…is she here?"

"Yes," The Fallen answered, "Starscream go show him to his mate, we'll initiate the plan tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Megatron rose to his feet as he slowly followed Starscream to the med bay.

* * *

Negaeta wasn't surprised when Starscream returned to the med bay a short time later. However, as she looked him over, she became unnerved by the expression on his face. "Starscream?" she asked hesitantly as she rose to her feet, still holding Galvatron in her arms.

"Daddy!"

"_No_," Starscream growled angrily this time at the child, causing Galvatron to cower.

"It's alright," Negaeta cooed to her son, softly, before she looked back to the Decepticon second in command, "Starscream, what is going on?"

"I have a lot to explain to you," he replied before lowering his voice, "Galvatron cannot keep calling me his father or it will be my head. There is someone here to see you and the boy."

"What are you…what are you talking about?"

"You'll see in a moment," Starscream replied as he headed back for the door.

Nervously, Negaeta set Galvatron on the floor and stepped in front of him to shield him. He stood and clutched the back of her leg tightly. She watched as Starscream motioned for someone to come in and when she saw who it was, she nearly had a spark attack.

"N-No…" she breathed.

"Starscream, leave us," Megatron commanded.

"Yes sir," the seeker replied before leaving the med bay, the door closing behind him.

Negaeta watched as Megatron advanced towards her. She could feel her spark pounding in her chest as he neared. "You…can't be real, I saw you die…" she exclaimed.

"Negaeta."

"This is a dream, I'm hallucinating—

He brushed his hand against her cheek as gently as he possibly could when he reached her. "Touch me," he breathed, cradling her face in his hand, "Know that I am real, know that I have returned."

Slowly she reached out and let her fingertips graze over battle-worn metal, all of it real, all of it very much alive. "Megatron," she breathed as he pulled her against him, holding her tightly.

"My master didn't hurt you, did he?" Megatron asked softly.

"No," she answered as lubricant began to leak from her optical sensors.

"And Starscream?"

"Starscream kept us alive sir, I owe a lot to him."

"Us?" he asked as stepped back and looked her over.

"Y-You daddy?" came a small voice.

Megatron looked down and noticed a small child peering out from behind Negaeta's leg…a small child that closely resembled him. He felt his spark suddenly catch in his throat.

"Negaeta is he…" he couldn't finish.

She smiled softly, "Megatron, meet your son, Galvatron."

Megatron knelt down to get a better look at the boy that was still hiding shyly behind Negaeta's leg. Slowly, he extended an arm towards the child. "Come here, boy," he said in a soft voice.

"Mommy?" he asked as he looked up at her, uncertainty swimming around in his red optics.

"Go on," she replied as she looked back down at him and gave him a little nudge, "Daddy…daddy wants to meet you."

Galvatron stepped a little closer, but he still clung to his mother's leg. After a bit of hesitance, he reached out and grasped onto Megatron's hand with his tiny one before completely stepping out from behind Negaeta. Galvatron looked Megatron over, unsure, before he asked in a nervously hopeful voice, "Daddy play?"

Megatron couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. "Does mommy not play with you?" he asked.

"Mommy work," he replied as he held his arms out towards the Decepticon leader.

Megatron took his son in his arms and picked him up. He supported him with one arm as he reached out and held Negaeta against him with his other. "Negaeta," he breathed, "You do not know how proud I am of you…of our creation, our son."

She wiped the lubricant that was escaping from her optics. "Starscream made a whole bunch of videos of Galvatron, if you want to see them. He said he was making them for me to look back on one day…but I think he knew all along you were coming back," she said.

"Mommy sad?" Galvatron asked curiously.

"No, mommy's so happy," she replied as she cupped his small face in her hand.

"Come," Megatron said as he took her by the hand and led her out of the med bay, "I am curious to see those videos and Negaeta…"

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"I want you to explain _everything_ that happened while I was gone."

"Yes sir."

Megatron ended up taking her back to his room on the ship. Negaeta was aware that her mate did have a room here, but she had never found the courage to go inside of it during his absence. She knew it would bring back too many memories from their time on Earth together. But now…

Both Negaeta and Megatron were surprised when they walked in to find that Megatron's office space had been converted into a nursery for Galvatron. "What's this?" Megatron mused as he looked the nursery over. It had a small bed as well as a play area. "Did you do this, Negaeta?"

She shook her head, "No…this is the first time I've been in here."

"Starscream?"

She didn't say anything. It didn't make any sense for him to do this. It was almost as if Starscream _knew_ that Megatron was coming back.

"Regardless," Megatron remarked as he handed Galvatron over to Negaeta, "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I _reek_ of that earthen mineral salt."

She smiled as she took her son in her arms, "Alright."

Megatron slipped into the cleansing room as Negaeta made her way over to Megatron's berth. She sat down on it and she set Galvatron beside her. He glanced around curiously before asking, "Daddy?"

"Daddy's in the shower, baby," she remarked, "Are you hungry?"

"Bodda!"

"You know you're too old to be using a bottle," she remarked as she got up from the berth and fixed Galvatron a small cube of energon. It had a special nozzle on it, much like a sippy cup. When she went back to the berth, he took it from her and began to drink it. She sat back down on the berth and took Galvatron in her arms. He snuggled against her as she whispered to him, "You know, now that your father's back, he's going to teach you all kinds of things, like how to transform, how to fight, how to command the Decepticons…"

She didn't notice as Megatron emerged from the cleansing room and stood admiring them. Galvatron stopped drinking for a moment before squealing, "Play!"

She chuckled as she tickled his belly, causing him to burst out laughing, loudly. Megatron couldn't help but snicker quietly at his son's laughter. He went over and joined them on the berth. Negaeta turned on the monitor in the room as Galvatron snuggled up on his father's chest. She then took care of Galvatron's energon cube.

"Negaeta, come take your rightful place beside me," Megatron said.

And with a smile, she did. Megatron commanded the lights to go off as the videos began to play. He watched his son's birth, he watched several precious moments between his son and Negeata as she nursed him, as they played. He watched his son say his first word, which was dada, surprisingly. He watched his son's first steps, his temper tantrums, and when the videos finally ended, he felt his spark swelling with a forgein emotion for Galvatron, for Negaeta. It was an emotion that brought him peace, fulfilled him, and brought him to his knees.

"Negaeta," Megatron breathed as he lightly stroked his sleeping son's back, "You are the strongest femme I know."

"It wasn't a matter of strength, sir. I did what I had to."

Megatron got up from the berth and put their son to bed before returning to his berth where Negaeta was waiting. He took her in his arms and held her close to him before saying, "So Starscream brought you here after I passed."

"Yes sir."

"And The Fallen went ahead with his plan to repopulate our race."

"Yes sir."

Megatron sighed heavily, "Tell me everything."

And she did, from how she discovered she was pregnant, to how Starscream gave up his energon rations to help her when she ran out. She explained how the incubators were made and how after Galvatron was born, The Fallen demanded an embryo from her and Starscream before he gave up any of his genetic material.

But Megatron was quick on the draw. He felt anger burn through his circuits, "The Fallen said the sparklings that line the halls of this ship are partly yours and his…that means you and Starscream—

"We didn't have a choice," she said quickly, feeling the anger radiating from him, "We only created one…it did not live. You don't know how much it broke Starscream's spark to be the father of a dead child. He wished everyday that Galvatron was his son. He saw the pain I was in and he knew how badly the boy needed a father."

"Did you sleep with him or not?"

She looked away, "Yes…I did. But you were dead…and neither of us wanted to…but The Fallen, he was getting impatient. I—I'm sorry, sir."

"_Never_ speak of it again," he growled as he rolled over, facing away from her.

"Megatron…"

"I take it Starscream was the one who extracted your genetic material. After that the rest of the story is self-explanatory."

Negaeta heard the bitter edge in his voice before replying softly, "Yes sir."

He didn't say anything and she hesitated, wondering if she should stay where she was or not. She sat up, wiping tears from her optics as she moved so she was sitting at the edge of the berth, her back to the Decepticon leader. She bit her lip before saying in a sob, "All I ever wanted to do was be worthy enough of you, Megatron."

He sighed heavily before turning to her and taking her in his arms. "The Fallen is initiating a new plan tomorrow, he wants to blow Earth's sun and gather the energy from the explosion. If things go accordingly, The Fallen will hopefully perish. I will be taking you and our son back to our base on Earth, this accursed ship is no place to raise him. When that happens, we will never speak of these past two years again, is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir…but what about the sparklings?"

"They can die." And he pulled her back down beside him before breathing, "I wish to reclaim you as mine."

"But…what if Galvatron hears?" she asked as he opened her lower interface plates.

"We'll just tell him daddy loves mommy," he said before he pressed his mouth components to hers.

Negaeta figured he was just saying that. She didn't believe he loved her, she didn't expect him to. She groaned as she felt him lightly trace his claw-like fingertips over sensors on her torso. He worked quickly to arouse her, and after a few moments, the smell of her arousal filled his olfactory sensors. He closed the distance between them as he inserted himself inside of her.

Negaeta grimaced slightly, forgetting how big he was, but the pain was short lived as he thrust himself inside of her repeatedly, their metal bodies clashing against one another loudly. However, when they both overloaded, Megatron wasn't finished. He opened his spark chamber before panting, "Show me your spark, Negaeta."

She did as he said and revealed her spark to him. He leaned forward before pressing his spark to hers. She remembered when they did this the first time how she had felt his feelings of loneliness, how loveless he was, how empty he was. She remembered the second time how he sent her feelings of peace and a tiny bit of love. But this time, as she sent him feelings of happiness, thankfulness, and love during her overload, he sent her the feeling of fulfillment, of pride, and of complete and pure devotion.

Afterwards, he collapsed beside her before collecting her in his arms and whispering, "You belong to me, Negaeta, no one else."

"Megatron…I love you," she breathed.

He kissed her forehead before replying softly, "I know…I know."

* * *

Starscream felt his tanks churn nervously when he walked into the communication room the next morning only to find Megatron there holding his son in one arm and managing the controls with his other hand. "Sir," Starscream stated.

"Scweam!" Galvatron squealed excitedly.

"Starscream," Megatron remarked, "Negaeta told me everything that happened during my absence."

"Ev-Everything?" he replied, cautiously.

"I'm not sure whether to reward you or dismantle you," Megatron said as he turned to his second in command, "I really don't want to know what happened between you and my mate. Just know that whatever feelings you may harbor for her now better be terminated, for your sake. As for losing your sparkling, I am deeply sorry. We will encounter other femmes, Starscream, one that you may claim as your very own…regardless of her faction."

"S-Sir?" Starscream remarked surprised, "Are you—

"If it weren't for you, neither Negaeta nor my son would be alive. Losing your sparkling was punishment enough. You may have any femme you choose, but if she is an Autobot, she _better_ not cause any problems."

"I-I understand sir, thank you."

"No," Megatron said, "Thank you. Soundwave explained what you did…if it weren't for you, I would not be back among the living. I owe my kin's life to you…and we're all in your debt. This is all I can do, though."

"I appreciate it, Megatron."

"Good, now prepare to return to Earth, we have a war to fight. I will go retrieve Negaeta."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Starscream…"

"Uh, yes?"

"Does Negaeta have any seeds left?"

"I didn't even extract a quarter of her seeds, sir."

"I see…" Megatron mused before walking away.

As his leader walked away, Starscream couldn't help but notice that everything was back to the same old, same old. Now that Megatron was back, The Fallen could finally initiate his master plan, the bastard sparklings could be destroyed, and Negaeta could escape with the rest of her femininity.

He only wondered how long things would be in their favor.

* * *

Until the next chapter, please review!


	17. Permanence

Merry Christmas everyone! I was on a role with this chapter, so I figured I'd update. Only a couple chapters left of this story. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Permanence**

When Negaeta's optics came online the next morning, she thought she was still inside a dream. Megatron was lying beside her in the berth, recharging fitfully. It didn't seem real; it was almost too good to be true. But when she reached out to wrap an arm around his waist, his figure didn't disappear under her touch. He wasn't a ghost or an illusion. He was really there, he was really back.

She couldn't help but feel elated when he suddenly turned onto his side to face her, his optics coming online at the same time. Without a word he took her in his arms and held her against him, Negaeta relishing in the feel of his rough armor against her own. She felt safe, she felt warm, she felt secure. This was where she belonged.

"You're up early," he breathed before kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she replied just as quietly, knowing that Galvatron was still asleep in the nursery.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips to let her know that it was alright. He pulled her closer and was just about to open her lower interface panels when a small voice from the foot of the bed said, "Mommy?"

Both Megatron and Negaeta looked down to see Galvatron staring up at them from the foot of the bed with a confused expression on his face. Megatron chuckled as he rolled onto his back and Negaeta sat up and held her arms out to their son asking, "What's wrong?"

The child only grinned mischievously, as if he knew he had successfully interrupted a private moment between them before he allowed his mother to pick him up and place him on the bed. "Daddy!" he squealed happily as he squirmed out of Negaeta's arms and crawled over to him.

She only shook her head saying, "I don't get it. You've only been back for a couple days and he already likes you better."

Megatron just smiled as he took Galvatron in his arms and let him sit upon his chest. "Earf!" he said excitedly.

"Yes we're going to Earth today," the Decepticon leader replied, lightly tickling the child's abdomen, which caused him to squeal with laughter.

When he finished laughing, he sprawled out across Megatron's torso and hugged his father before saying, "Cuppy."

Carefully, the Decepticon leader rose from the recharge berth and gently held his son against him as he fixed him a very low-grade drink of energon in what resembled a sippy-cup. After it was prepared, Megatron gave Galvatron the energon, which his son took and began to drink on his own. Megatron then motioned for Negaeta to follow him, and he proceeded to lead her out of the room saying, "We should probably get going. The sooner we get to Earth, the better."

"What about Galvatron's things?"

"Don't worry; I've already taken care of that," he replied before tuning his comlink to Starscream's frequency, "Starscream, we are set to leave. Rendezvous with us at the vessel."

And much to Negaeta's surprise, Megatron led her to a small starship that would be big enough to transport her, Starscream, Megatron, and Galvatron back to Earth. If she had known this starship had been there all along, she would've left two years ago to go back to Earth, regardless of how The Fallen may have reacted.

It wasn't long after they boarded the ship that Starscream arrived and began to prepare the ship for takeoff. Megatron handed Galvatron to Negaeta as he helped Starscream, and Negaeta took a seat, holding her son tightly in her arms.

"Let's go, Starscream," Megatron ordered.

"As you command," the seeker replied, firing up the main engines.

It wasn't long before the ship was airborne and they were soaring through the universe to Earth. Negaeta couldn't believe how good it felt to watch The Fallen's crashed spaceship disappear into the vastness of the universe. Galvatron cooed as he watched out the window, fascinated by the view of the stars and galaxies and space debris that they passed.

"Negaeta…"

She felt little sparks of electricity and excitement trickle through her chassis when she felt Megatron beside her. She looked to him as he sat down next to her and took her in his arms, not caring that they were in Starscream's presence.

"Megatron…" she breathed.

He kissed her, which caused Starscream to focus back on driving the ship since he felt too awkward watching his leader engage in a passionate moment with his mate. As the kiss dragged on, Starscream couldn't help but say in a voice that was higher pitched than usually, "Um…_sir_, can't you uh…wait until we're off the ship?"

"Silence, Starscream."

"Mommy, daddy!" Galvatron exclaimed excitedly as he pointed out the window.

Both Negaeta and Megatron looked to see Earth coming into view, and Starscream prepared them to enter Earth's atmosphere. It didn't take them long to get through and Negaeta could feel them slowing down as they quickly approached the Decepticon base. It was a matter of minutes before Starscream engaged the hover sequence and gently coasted the starship into the hangar of the base. When the ship stopped, Starscream worked to power it down before they got off the ship. It was when they stepped out of the starship and into the Decepticon base that Negaeta met the gaze of someone she thought she would never see again.

"Barricade!" she shouted excitedly as she waved to him, _"Primus, it's so good to be back here."_

He smiled as they approached him before he bowed and said, "Megatron, you don't know how good it is to see you again, alive and well."

"Who dat?" Galvatron remarked as he peered out from behind Megatron's leg.

Megatron smiled before lifting his child up in his arms and saying, "Son, that's Barricade."

A shocked expression seemed to go across the Decepticon tracker's face. He exchanged glances between Negaeta and Megatron before saying, "Sir, when you told me to gather sufficient supplies for a sparkling, I had no idea you meant _your_ sparkling."

The Decepticon leader just smiled smugly, proud to show off his son. "Negaeta discovered she was pregnant not long after my passing. She has raised him with the help of Starscream until I could return."

Barricade shot a surprised look at Starscream, finding it hard to believe that the treacherous second in command would've helped to raise Megatron's son. Starscream just snorted and said, "Don't look at me like that."

"Starscream," Megatron said before looking to his second in command.

"Yes sir?"

"Watch Galvatron for a little while. I wish to spend some time with my mate," the Decepticon leader remarked before handing his son to Starscream.

"Uh, yes sir," he replied, realizing he didn't have a choice in the matter. He watched as Megatron left the room with Negaeta, and once they were gone, he looked to Barricade and said, "I'm second in command, I didn't sign up to be a babysitter!"

Barricade just chuckled, "I think we better get used to it."

* * *

It was so relieving to walk down the familiar halls of the base. Negaeta reminisced in memories she had made here. This was where Megatron had brought her after she freed him from the Hoover Dam. This was where he had enslaved her, punished her, saved her, and made her his mate. It was a blessing to return to his quarters, the quarters she had made love with him the first time.

When the door closed, instead of immediately tumbling onto the bed, Negaeta was surprised when she heard Megatron say, "Negaeta, I have a very important responsibility for you."

She knew that whatever this responsibility was, she did not have the option to refuse it. Whatever Megatron said was final. Nervously, she asked, "Yes?"

"After this next battle, I will reclaim my rightful place as leader of the Decepticons. It takes a Prime to defeat The Fallen; therefore Optimus is the only one who can do it. I will follow The Fallen's plan for now, but ultimately, it will have to lead to a confrontation between him and Optimus Prime. Once that happens, no one will be left standing in my way. I wish for you to rule beside me—

"Megatron I'm a medic, not a leader—

"You will learn. From now on, you are to take over in my absence."

"Sir—

"It is the only way you will learn," he said as he turned to her. He approached her before taking her in his arms. He leaned forward and whispered possessively in her audio receptor, "I will _never_ let you go."

She leaned against him, letting him hold her in silence. After a while, she finally asked, "When are you leaving to initiate The Fallen's plan?"

"Within the hour."

She felt panic strike her spark. Megatron had just gotten back, she wasn't ready for him to leave again and rush into the heart of battle where he could once again be killed. After he had been resurrected, she had been sure to check all of his systems, and they were at the same levels before he had died. He was ready for battle, but she wasn't ready for him to be. She swallowed hard, knowing that this was war, he was the leader of the Decepticons, she couldn't ask him to always be there for her, the war came first in his life, then Galvatron, and then maybe her, but she wasn't sure.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be back?" she asked, trying not to sound so disheartened by the fact that he was leaving even though they had just gotten here.

"No," he said, and he was being honest, "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. After this is over, after The Fallen is destroyed, I'll be around more."

"I'll hold you to it."

He smiled before pressing his mouth components to hers in a powerful kiss. When it was through, Negaeta followed him back to the throne room of the base where the rest of the troops were waiting with Galvatron. When they entered, Galvatron immediately ran to his parents, looking relieved to see their familiar faces. Negaeta lifted him in her arms as Megatron grinned before addressing his troops.

"Decepticons, the time has come for The Fallen to make his return to this planet. While the Allspark has been destroyed, The Fallen believes that if we harvest the energy of Earth's sun, then we will have enough energy to not only rebuild our army, but all of Cybertron as well. A sun harvester has already been built upon this planet, disguised as what the humans call a pyramid. In order to turn on the sun harvester, we must locate the Matrix of Leadership, which was sealed inside a tomb made of the bodies of the original Prime's," Megatron explained, "Somehow, the map to this tomb has been imprinted into Sam Witwicky's mind. Starscream, Grindor, you will come with me to extract the map from the boy's mind. Rampage; take Sam's parents as hostages, just in case. Barricade, stay here with Negaeta and monitor things from here. The rest of you, rendezvous with me in Egypt."

"Yes sir," the Decepticons replied all at once.

As they left to report to their duties, Barricade, Grindor, Starscream, and Megatron stayed behind. Barricade to wait for Negaeta, Grindor and Starscream to wait for Megatron. Megatron looked to his son as the child exclaimed, "Daddy leave?"

"Yes," he said as he placed a hand on his son's head and knelt down to look him in the optic, "I will be back soon. Be good for your mother."

"Daddy no!" Galvatron exclaimed as he began to cry, "Daddy no go!"

"Galvatron," Negaeta said softly, "Daddy will be coming back soon. Don't cry."

"Mommy, tell daddy no go."

"Mommy can't tell daddy that."

"Don't cry, son," Megatron said gently as he wiped away a few of the boy's tears.

Negaeta felt tears threaten to leak from her optics when Megatron said, "Starscream, Grindor, let's go."

She watched as Starscream and Grindor left, but as the Decepticon leader was about to step through the door, Galvatron cried out, "Daddy, I love you!"

Surprised, Megatron turned and looked back to his son. Negaeta saw the desperation in his optics; she could see that he didn't want to leave and that he would rather be here for his mate and his son. "I love you too, Galvatron," Megatron breathed before leaving the throne room, stunning Negaeta.

She quickly worked to calm Galvatron down before mumbling, "He can tell Galvatron he loves him, but not me?"

Barricade chuckled, "I wouldn't take it too personally. His actions prove it anyway. Besides, he feels a different kind of love for Galvatron than he does for you."

"You haven't changed," she said, with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You still take Megatron's side before you take mine."

"I've known him longer, however, I fully expect him to make us pledge our loyalty and lives to you and Galvatron as well."

"I don't wish to be treated any differently than anyone else."

"That's impossible Negaeta, you are Megatron's mate. He doesn't want to view you as someone lesser than himself, but as an equal. He would've never mated you if he believed you were unsuitable for him."

Negaeta sighed heavily, unsure if she actually felt better about that or not. However, she didn't have time to worry about it. There were things that she and Barricade had to get accomplished before Megatron returned.

* * *

When a day passed and Megatron had not returned, Negaeta didn't think much of it. She knew that he was busy tracking Sam with Starscream and Grindor and trying to secure him so that they could extract the map from his mind, which would probably kill the human boy in the process. However, Negaeta hoped that Megatron did kill him. He deserved to avenge himself since Sam had been the one to kill him in the first place.

Every once in a while, Galvatron would ask where his father was, and Negaeta just told him that he was busy doing work with Starscream and Grindor. She tried to reassure him that Megatron would be back soon, however, she had no idea as to when the Decepticon leader would return.

It was a few days later as she was trying to keep Galvatron occupied in the throne room when her comlink buzzed to life. "Megatron to Negaeta."

She felt her spark skip a beat as she replied, "I'm here."

"I'm heading back to the base as we speak, however, there is a slight…hitch in my plan."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I killed Optimus."

Negaeta could hardly believe it. She was so shocked that at first that she couldn't speak, she had no idea what to say. He had killed the only person who could actually kill The Fallen. Without Optimus, they were doomed to be ruled by The Fallen forever. Even though Negaeta had seen firsthand that death wasn't permanent, it still had taken the Decepticons two _years_ to bring Megatron back. She couldn't even begin to imagine two more years stuck serving him…she couldn't imagine _forever_. She felt tears prick in her optics.

"Negaeta?"

"Megatron…why?"

"I can't explain why…he rescued Sam and wouldn't turn him back over; I had no choice but to use force."

"We'll discuss this more when you get back—

"I'm almost there. Darling, I promise you, everything will be alright."

She smiled involuntarily, "Alright. I'll see you when you get back."

It was no sooner than the transmission ended that she heard a menacing cackle behind her. She turned only to nearly have a spark attack as she witnessed The Fallen walk in and take a seat in Megatron's throne. She quickly pulled Galvatron behind her as a means of protecting him. "Come now, Negaeta," he teased, "If I wanted to harm your son I would have done so by now. Having Megatron under my command is more important to me than the welfare of your child."

She became angered, but she didn't dare speak out against him. Instead she said, "I'll be going."

"Don't be so haste to leave, my dear. It's been eons since I've been…entertained…by a femme."

"I'm sure there are other femmes that would be willing to entertain you."

He chuckled as he stood up and approached her, "Don't forget that you were selected to be the mother of my children, the children you chose to abandon and leave to die."

She went to take a step back when suddenly her feet left the ground and she began floating, slowly, towards The Fallen. She wasn't aware that he had anti-gravitational abilities as well as teleportation. She cringed when he used one of his claw-like fingers to tilt her face to look into his horrible one. Her optics widened when she saw the playful smirk on his face. She felt helpless, powerless, and crippled. She couldn't move, she couldn't struggle to get away from him. It was all she could do to say, "Not in front of Galvatron, _please_."

She watched as the doors to the throne room opened and listened as The Fallen hissed at her son, "Get out."

Galvatron quickly ran to the door before he turned and asked in a quiet voice, "Mommy?"

"Go!" she yelled.

She watched as he slowly walked out and the doors locked shut immediately after he left. The Fallen then turned back to her, grinning maliciously. "Now," he said as he traced a sharp fingertip up her torso, "Where were we?"

* * *

When he returned to the base, Megatron addressed Barricade quickly as to what was going on before asking where Negaeta and his son were. After learning that they were in the throne room, he headed straight there, and was horrified to find his son sitting alone outside the door crying.

"Galvatron," he remarked as he quickly took his son in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy," he cried as he wrapped his tiny arms around Megatron's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, not liking the knot that was suddenly building in his abdomen.

Galvatron looked at him before pointing to the doors of the throne room and saying through tears, "Big scawy has mommy."

"What?"

"He has mommy!" he whined.

Unnerved, Megatron tried to open the door to the throne room, but discovered it was locked. Growling, he entered a code on the keypad next to the door to override the lock, but when the doors opened, he felt his mech fluids run cold. He immediately shielded Galvatron's optics before he roared, "Let _go_ of her!"

The Fallen turned to see Megatron standing there. He quickly concealed himself before letting Negaeta go and returning to the throne. She fell to a heap on the floor before quickly closing her lower interface plates. She then stood up and ran from the throne room, avoiding Megatron's concerned gaze in the process. Before The Fallen could say anything, the Decepticon leader turned and left the room, knowing that finding Negaeta was his top priority.

* * *

Negaeta was so disgusted by what _almost_ just happened that she immediately ran back to her and Megatron's room and did the only thing that her body could do at the moment, she purged her tanks into a waste receptacle in the cleansing room, trying to get rid of the awful and repulsive taste of The Fallen. When she finished, she immediately got into the shower in order to completely rid her body of The Fallen's touch. She hadn't been in there very long when she heard the door to the cleansing room open. There was nothing she could do when Megatron suddenly stepped into the shower with her.

"Megatron…" she breathed, surprised at how broken her voice sounded.

"Negaeta," he remarked as he reached out to take her in his arms.

But she took a step back away from him. "Where's Galvatron?" she asked.

"I left him with Starscream so that I could take care of you."

"I'm fine," she whimpered as her voice quivered, "He…he didn't rape me—

"That doesn't change the fact that he tried."

She looked to him as he took another step towards her. She had her back against the wall already. He took the opportunity to close the distance between them as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. However, Negaeta couldn't hold back the tears anymore and broke down. "Why did you kill Optimus?" she sobbed, "We'll never be free of The Fallen now."

He pressed his mouth components to her audio receptor before whispering, "If the Autobots are smart, they will use the power of the Matrix to revive Optimus. If not, I'll do it myself. I'll be _damned_ if The Fallen gets away with what he tried to do to you."

She looked up at him, "Megatron…"

He kissed his way along her jaw until his mouth met hers. Negaeta knew in that instant that everything would be okay, somehow. The Fallen's reign was coming to an end.

* * *

It was the next day that Megatron left with Starscream and The Fallen to initiate their plan to harvest Earth's sun. According to The Fallen, he didn't expect the battle to take much longer than an afternoon. Negaeta sat by and waited for two days for any word as to what happened, and she was beginning to fear the worst when late the next evening both Starscream and Megatron returned. It was Starscream that came into the med bay and took Galvatron in his arms before saying, "Megatron is wounded, perhaps it's best that Galvatron did not see the injury at this point in time."

Her spark twisted in fear, "How bad is he?"

But Starscream left the room and Megatron proceeded to enter after his second in command left. Negaeta gasped as she beheld the injury inflicted to the Decepticon leader's head.

"Megatron," she breathed.

"Relax Negaeta, I'm fine."

"You're missing the top right half of your head!" she exclaimed, "Don't tell me you are fine. Go sit down."

He chuckled as he sat down on one of the berths so that Negaeta could get a better look at the injury. "Who did this to you?" she asked as she took out some of her tools to repair the wound.

"Optimus," he answered.

"You…you mean the Autobots got him back online?"

"The flesh bag, the Witwicky boy, was able to use the Matrix to revive him."

It then occurred to Negaeta that The Fallen had not returned with Starscream and Megatron. A feeling of hope bubbled up inside her as she asked, "And…The Fallen?"

"Optimus killed him, easily. Tore his spark right out of his chest…I couldn't have done it better myself."

She grinned broadly, "So now that he's gone, what now?"

"I reclaim my rightful place as leader of the Decepticons," he said before wrapping an arm around her, "But _right_ now, I'm making love to you right here on this berth, and then you'll repair my head."

She grinned as he pulled her onto the berth beside him. He leaned down to kiss her when she mumbled, "Sir, the door is open."

"Let the others see, let them hear so that they know that I love you and you are mine," he breathed before kissing her passionately.

Negaeta felt her spark swell with joy at the fact that he finally said he loved her. She happily made love to him there in her med bay, both of them taking comfort in the fact that they were free from The Fallen and could go back to the way things were. She couldn't wait to raise Galvatron and other possible children with Megatron. Their lives could finally begin together, even if there was a war that still needed to be raged. However, that also caused Negaeta to panic slightly. In order to be completely happy, they had to find a way to get rid of the Autobots and end the war.

Permanently.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Instinct

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one, the next chapter will be the last.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Instinct**

"You can't catch _me_ Scream!"

Starscream growled as he kicked his thrusters into a higher gear. It was the worst day of his life when Megatron taught his son how to transform. _Of course_ Galvatron thought it would be just the _best_ thing in the whole universe if he transformed into a jet like his father. The moment his wings first met the sky he never wanted to come down. He had a blast feeling the wind racing through his armor.

In the four years that had gone by since The Fallen's defeat – and he could hardly believe that it had been four years – Starscream bided his time watching as Megatron schemed his next big plan against the Autobots and he watched as Galvatron grew to be an energetic and unstoppable five year old pain in the aft. Galvatron's constant desire to fly and the humans advanced security used for detecting Decepticons caused them to relocate the base to an area far away from anything that had to do with the word human. Africa, despite its horrid sun and sand, made the ideal location.

A sudden blip on his radar sent a prickle of fear through the Decepticon second in command. Two unidentified objects were approaching from the north, the direction he was currently heading to catch Galvatron. At the rate the two objects were approaching, Starscream could deduce that they were human aircraft of some sort and obviously he and Galvatron were on the verge of being detected.

"Galvatron!" Starscream shouted, "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Why?" the child whined, "I don't want to!"

"There are humans coming!"

"So squish them!"

"Galvatron," he exclaimed, clearly agitated, but he knew that the child would not turn around and go back to the base if he continued yelling at him, "I will _race_ you back to base." He watched as Galvatron suddenly turned and started racing back towards him.

"You're on!" he shouted as he whizzed by the Decepticon second in command.

Starscream quickly followed after him, not caring to get in an altercation with the humans.

* * *

Megatron was sitting in his throne waiting to hear the latest report from Soundwave, Negaeta standing by his side. The Decepticon leader had tried to get a throne for her as well but she refused, she did not wish to look like a commanding figure when she wasn't. And while she was learning, that did not make her completely ready to assume command of the Decepticons at any given moment. Even after four years, she only viewed herself as a mother, a mate, and a medic. Megatron, he was the leader.

Everyone's attention shifted to the door when it suddenly opened and Galvatron ran inside, Starscream following him. "Dad!" the child shouted before jumping on his father's lap, not caring that the other Decepticons were around, "I beat Scream back to the base!"

"That's because Starscream is getting old," the Decepticon leader replied.

"I resent that, sir," Starscream stated.

"How is his flying?" Megatron asked.

"He flies fine, he just needs to learn to follow the rules," the second in command answered, "He flew too far north, even though he knows he's not supposed to. We were _almost_ detected by humans."

Galvatron groaned impatiently before saying, "I should be able to fly wherever I want. A human can't stop me anyways."

Megatron gave his son a stern look before saying, "Galvatron, you know the rules. It won't be long until you can fly wherever you want without having to worry about Autobots or humans."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can I have a little brother…or maybe a little sister?"

Megatron was caught off guard by the question. "I'll have to talk to your mother," he finally said.

"Okay, but I _really_ want a brother. But if I have a sister, I guess that's okay too, just not a pink one."

Some of the Decepticons chuckled before Soundwave finally spoke, "Sir, I have that report."

"You may proceed, Soundwave," Megatron said.

When Galvatron wasn't keeping him busy, Megatron was working to devise a plan to defeat the Autobots once and for all. It took a while, but he managed to rekindle a plan that seemed flawless and fool-proof. It turned out that during the 1970s, Soundwave had gone to Earth and struck a deal with a human, offering him money in order to make further moon landings that humans were doing impossible. Apparently, an Autobot spaceship had crash landed on the dark side of the moon. This vessel had been carrying hundreds of pillars which could be used to teleport things. In the past few years, the Decepticons took the time to gather these pillars and bring them to Earth and scatter them around the globe.

Dylan Gould, the current human liaison to the Decepticons, had inherited his father's business as well as his father's secret deal with Soundwave. When Soundwave returned to Earth he worked closely with both Dylan and Megatron to make sure the Autobots remained in the dark about the Ark, the crashed Autobot spaceship. Megatron had come up with the idea to use the pillars to transport Cybertron to Earth and force the humans to rebuild their home world for them since there were more than enough humans to do so. In exchange for his help, Megatron would allow Dylan his freedom and nothing more.

However, there were still kinks to work out in the plan. Sentinel Prime, the former Autobot leader, was the only one who knew how to use the space bridge technology that he had invented, yet he was deactivated on the Ark. The only one who could bring him back was Optimus Prime using the Matrix of Leadership. Unbeknownst to Optimus, Megatron had struck a deal with Sentinel Prime prior to him leaving Cybertron, which was to find a habitable planet and enslave its occupants. Sentinel Prime had indeed found that world, but somehow and subtly, the Decepticons had to get Optimus to bring Sentinel back online in order for the plan to work.

"Laserbeak reported that the Autobots have discovered the Ark crash landed on the dark side of the moon. They are initiating a force to retrieve not only the remaining five pillars, including the control pillar, but they plan to retrieve Sentinel Prime as well," Soundwave explained.

"Let them," Megatron said, "Surely when Sentinel is awakened and sees where he is, he'll remember the deal he made with me."

"Yes sir. I shall notify you when he is back online," Soundwave said.

"Good, inform our insect liaison of what is going on."

"As you command sir," Soundwave remarked before leaving the room.

Megatron glanced over to Negaeta only to see she had a perplexed look on her face. He knew there was a lot about this operative that she didn't understand. She was an Autobot up until 6 years ago, she had no idea that Sentinel had struck a deal with him eons ago in order to end the war and save their planet, and it had come as a shock to her. He had tried to explain it to her several times to get her to understand, and he was sure by now that she understood everything that happened, she was just having trouble believing it.

"Galvatron," Megatron spoke suddenly, "Why don't you go see what Barricade is up to?"

"But dad!"

"No buts son, I wish to spend some time with your mother."

A flash of excitement went through his optics, "Are you going to talk to her about a little brother?"

Megatron couldn't help but smile, "I may. Run along now."

Galvatron slid off his lap before looking to his mother and saying, "Mom, dad wants to talk to you."

Negaeta smiled as she knelt down to talk to him, "Oh does he?"

"Yeah mom, I want a little brother."

"Not a little sister?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, "Not really, you're the only femme I like."

"I'm sure if you had a little sister you would like her too."

He shrugged, "I don't think so. I'm going to go find Barricade." And he scampered out of the room.

Negaeta shook her head at her son's enthusiasm before she stood back up. She was surprised when someone put their hand on her shoulder suddenly. She looked back to see Megatron standing there. "Come with me," he breathed before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the throne room.

She walked with him back to their room, and when they got there, he took her in his arms before breathing, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, confused, before replying, "Yes Megatron, I'm fine."

"Whenever Sentinel's name is mentioned you seem lost."

"It's just hard to believe he's on our side," she said, "I mean, he was leader of the Autobots before Optimus was. He taught Optimus everything he knows."

"But my objectives align with Sentinel's. You see, we only want the restoration of our planet. The humans would be an adequate workforce; there are six billion of them, they outnumber _us_ even."

"I understand that," she said, "I'm just not so sure Sentinel will submit to you."

Megatron growled, "If he doesn't submit to my authority then he shall perish. Don't tell me you doubt me, Negaeta."

"I don't doubt _you_, sir, I doubt _him_."

"Have some faith, dearest, I promise you this universe will one day be ours."

"You know I trust you with everything that I am," she said before wrapping her arms around his waist, "What do you think of Galvatron's request?"

"He will have to wait. Once the Autobots are destroyed and the humans are under our control, we'll see what we can provide for him."

"And until then?"

He smirked. "Until then, we'll have to be careful," he said before leaning forward and kissing her. He was just about to tumble onto the berth with her when the door suddenly opened and Galvatron came in.

He noticed his parents kissing and he made a face before exclaiming, "Gross!"

Megatron looked down at him before saying, "I thought I told you to go see what Barricade was up to."

Galvatron shrugged, "He's busy. And I want to know if you talked to mom."

"I did, but it's going to be a little while before you get a sibling."

"Is mommy broken?"

Megatron couldn't help it as a small chuckle escaped his throat, "No, your mother isn't broken."

"Mom," Galvatron whined before he leaned against her legs, "You're a doctor. Make a brother for me."

"I can't do that Galvatron," she said as she looked down at him, "Boy, you need a bath. All that sand that collects between your gears isn't good for them."

"No," Galvatron said before hiding behind his father's legs.

"Come here boy," Megatron said as he lifted him up, "You do as your mother says." And he took him into the cleansing room.

"No!" he shouted, struggling in his father's arms, "I don't want a bath."

"You never want a bath," Megatron said as he began getting the cleanser ready. When the cleanser was ready, the Decepticon leader sat his son in the tub.

Galvatron proceeded to giggle when Megatron poured some cleanser on him before squealing, "Where's the soap daddy?"

Megatron got it out and scrubbed him carefully and his son laughed before saying, "It tickles!"

After the Decepticon leader thoroughly scrubbed his son, he rinsed him off, making sure he got all of the suds off of him. He then took him out of the tub and used a towel to dry him off. "Daddy," Galvatron said softly as he was being dried off, "When I get older, I'm going to make mommy my mate."

Megatron tried not to laugh. "I don't think so," he said instead, "Mommy is my mate."

"But I love mommy more! I tell mom I love her _all _the time. You don't."

"I tell your mother in different ways."

"How?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You're not old enough."

"So…when I'm 10 you'll tell me?"

"More like 100."

"But daddy! I'll _never_ be 100!"

"Yes you will in 95 Earth years from now."

"That's _forever_! When I'm 100 I'll be big like you and I'll be Scream's boss. Mommy will be my mate and you'll be able to play with me _all_ the time."

"We'll see about that," Megatron said as he finished drying his son off, "Now get to bed, it's getting late."

"Awwww," he groaned as he left the cleansing room, Megatron behind him, "But daddy! I'm not tired."

"Galvatron…"

The boy sighed heavily before going to his room and closing the door. Megatron then looked to Negaeta who was lying on her abdomen on the berth, her head propped up by one hand as she scribbled something onto a datapad. He smiled involuntarily. She always did know how to look so cute.

He lay down on the berth beside her before taking her in his arms. "Negaeta," he breathed, "Put that thing away and get some rest."

She set the datapad aside before looking to him and asking, "Is that better?"

"Much," he replied before commanding the lights to go off and leaning forward and kissing her.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Megatron's comlink buzzed to life. He sat up groggily in the berth trying to figure out who would be calling him at this time of night. Whoever it was calling him, they better have something good to say or else they wouldn't like him in the morning. Tiredly he replied, "Megatron here, this had better be good."

"Megatron, its Sentinel."

Megatron felt his mech fluids freeze. He had not expected the former leader of the Autobots to be brought back online and contact him so quickly. Not wanting to wake his mate, he got up from the berth and went to his office before saying, "I see the Autobots have found you and brought you back online."

"I did not contact you to make small talk, Megatron. The Autobots brought me back to Earth with five of the pillars, including the control pillar. I take it you have the others?"

"Yes, I have them scattered throughout the globe. You do still plan on honoring the deal we made, correct?"

"Affirmative, now that we have the resources of this planet, I plan on betraying the Autobots very soon. Rendezvous with me tomorrow night in the place the humans call Washington D.C. We'll meet at the Reflection Pool."

"Understood, Megatron out." And he proceeded to end the transmission. He sighed heavily. Sentinel clearly did not want to wait around, the sooner the Autobots were taken care of, the better. But the former-Autobot's eagerness also made him nervous as well. While the Decepticons had been ready to carry out this attack for the last two years, it seemed hard to believe that in a matter of days the war would be over with and only one side would stand tall. It was either him or Optimus. He didn't want to worry Negaeta, but he knew that if they didn't win this, there was no possible way he could walk away from this battle alive. Optimus would kill him for sure.

Before returning to the berth, Megatron went to Galvatron's room and peeked inside to see his son sleeping soundly on his berth. He felt his spark swell with fear as he thought about the upcoming battle. He didn't want to be separated from his son; he didn't want his son to have to go through the pain of losing his father, and he especially didn't want Negaeta to have to go through the pain of losing him a second time. With a heavy spark, he returned to his berth where Negaeta was still recharging soundly. He had a feeling though that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Megatron addressed his troops. He informed them that they would be taking the starship to the United States where he and Starscream would rendezvous with Sentinel Prime in Washington D.C. The rest of the Decepticons would wait in the ship for further orders. After he announced this, Megatron dismissed his men and pulled Negaeta onto his lap while he sat in his throne.

"Megatron…" she breathed, "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"It's inevitable, my dear. We both knew that one day this battle would have to take place. I promise you that this will turn out well, the Autobots have no idea what is about to happen."

"What about Galvatron?"

"He'll be kept safe. Make sure he is with you at all times…" he paused when Negaeta suddenly leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his shoulder, against his neck. "Negaeta…" he breathed.

"Megatron, I _cannot_ lose you—

"If I should pass—

"Megatron _please_—

"Listen to me," he said sternly, burying his face in her neck as he kissed her in order to comfort her. "If I should pass, I want you to be with Starscream. I know he will take care of you, like before," he breathed between kisses, "He would be the best guardian for Galvatron."

"You have to win," she said, a pleading look in her optics.

"That is my intention," he replied before kissing her deeply. He felt as Negaeta held onto him tighter and he knew it was because she never wanted to let him go. He sighed heavily as they broke the kiss together. Despite the fear that churned in his tanks, he knew that he could no longer wait.

"Come," he said as he stood, helping Negaeta to her feet in the process, "The appointed hour has arrived."

And hand-in-hand they left the throne room to meet with the other troops at the starship.

* * *

Negaeta waited nervously in the starship for Megatron and Starscream to return from their meeting with Sentinel. She paced back and forth, feeling sick for not knowing what was happening. All the while, she admired Galvatron's innocence in the whole situation. He ran about the ship playing and nagging various Decepticon soldiers without a care in the world. She wished she could be as worry free as him.

"Megatron to Negaeta."

When her comlink suddenly buzzed to life, it had scared her. But she felt relieved when she heard her mate's voice. "Negaeta here," she answered.

"Everything is going according to plan. Our liaison has implanted the Decepticon spy onto the Witwicky boy's wrist. We will be able to find out the Autobots plans from here."

"That's great," she said, feeling relieved.

"Starscream, Sentinel, and I are on the way back to the starship. We will be there soon, Megatron out."

And just as Megatron had said, they returned to the starship within the hour to create a message for the humans warning them that the rebel Autobots needed to be sent away from Earth or else. Negaeta felt her tanks churn when she met Sentinel's gaze. She called Galvatron over to her and he came. She stood in front of him protectively.

"You have a femme in your ranks?" Sentinel asked surprised, "And not just a femme, but a femme with a sparkling."

Megatron made as if he rolled his optics before saying, "That is my mate, Negaeta, and the sparkling is our son. His name is Galvatron."

But Sentinel seemed to take no interest in Galvatron. Instead, his gaze remained locked on Negaeta, and she couldn't help but get a very bad feeling about everything.

* * *

Until the next chapter! Please review!


	19. Home

Well, I have to go back to college in a few hours, but I wanted to finish this story before I went back. I can't say when I'll be able to update my other stories again, but now that I know my college's academic rigor, I should be able to update more often than I did last semester. I really do think I will have more time on my hands this semester, but we'll see. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing right along as well, I appreciate it.

* * *

**19. Home**

Even though it had been a few hours, Negaeta still couldn't shake the feeling of Sentinel's optics on her. He hadn't said a word to her, but she figured that was because Megatron was around. She wasn't sure what it was about his gaze that upset her so much, but she sensed that Megatron felt it too. His lingering gaze had been threatening, intimidating, accusing her of something she did not do.

"Do not fear him," Megatron whispered as he came up from behind her and encircled his arms around her waist.

Negaeta relaxed into the Decepticon leader's embrace, thankful that he was there to reassure her. Perhaps it was only her nerves about the upcoming battle. But, if things went according to plan then there wouldn't be a fight. Sentinel sent a message to the humans indicating that the rebel Autobots needed to be removed from the planet or else. The humans listened and were currently preparing to launch their spacecraft into space. The Autobots would have to find a new place to live. Negaeta thought it was justice.

They were being banished. They could know how it felt to be banished like she had been by them.

However, when the spacecraft launched, it was Starscream's responsibility to shoot it down, which, with all the gasoline and flammable fuels on board, it would explode. There wouldn't be much left of it by the time it hit the ground, Autobots included. At the same time, it seemed too easy. But if it did work, that meant the war was over. While they would have opposition from humans, the humans could not defeat them. Their weapons and technology were far too advanced.

Negaeta flinched when Megatron's comlink suddenly buzzed to life. Starscream reported to him in Cybertronian that he had the Autobots in his sights and was about to take them out. Without breaking the embrace, Megatron ordered the monitor turned on. They watched on a human news station as the Autobot spaceship, the Xanthium, blew up just after leaving Earth's atmosphere.

Galvatron laughed as it happened before exclaiming, "Scream made it go ka-boom!"

Megatron smiled at his son's enthusiasm before kissing Negaeta's neck and saying, "See love? Just like that, this planet is ours." And he let her go before addressing the rest of his troops.

Negaeta listened as he said they were going to turn the city of Chicago into their fortress. Once the city was secured, they would bring Cybertron into Earth's atmosphere and begin preparing the humans for rebuilding their home world. As Megatron was addressing the troops, Negaeta felt a quiver of panic travel through her chassis when an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and a hand rested on her hip.

"You used to be an Autobot, didn't you?" a voice whispered in her audio receptor.

Negaeta didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that it was Sentinel standing there, his arm on her hip. "Yes," she answered quietly, trying to keep her voice from wavering, "But your reign as Autobot commander predates my time."

"I know, you are so very young."

She felt like he was circling her, eyeing her as a hunter would eye its prey, but he did not move. He stayed, perched behind her. Negaeta didn't dare shrug his arm away for fear of what he may do.

"Megatron will not be happy to see your arm on me," she said, quietly, uncertainly. She heard him smile as his grip suddenly tightened on her hip. It hurt and she cringed.

"Megatron will not be happy when he sees the plans I have for you."

Her spark caught in her throat as her optics widened. Memories of what The Fallen had tried to do to her immediately flooded back into her mind. He couldn't possibly want the same, could he? Or was he after her because he really wanted to get to Megatron? She caught Barricade's gaze. She could tell from the look in his optics that he knew she had been threatened. She watched as his optics traveled from her face to Sentinel's hand and then his gaze went back to Megatron. She watched as his mouth moved, but she didn't hear what he said. She watched as Megatron paused and directed his attention towards him.

"Sentinel…" she breathed, "I am not worth your time."

"You're worth more than what you know," he breathed, and she grimaced when she felt his icy mouth components on her shoulder.

Barricade pointed to her and she watched as Megatron followed his finger until his gaze met hers. She watched as an ugly, angry expression went across his face. "Sentinel," he exclaimed ferociously, "Get your hands and your mouth components _off_ of my mate _this instant_."

Sentinel's mouth left her shoulder before his hand left her waist. She listened as he walked away. "Rendezvous with me in Chicago," was all he said before he left.

Negaeta shuddered involuntarily. Megatron's hand found hers and he brought her over to the rest of his men, clearly infuriated. "Men, you know what to do, you're all dismissed," he ordered.

When they were alone in the starship, Megatron took Negaeta in his arms before asking, "Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked me if I used to be an Autobot, I told him that I used to be and that you would not be happy to see his arm on me, to which he said you will not be happy when you see the plans he has for me."

The Decepticon leader growled, startling his son who was sitting quietly in his throne, watching the news broadcast on the monitor. "To disgrace you in front of my men, in front of _me_ is one thing," he seethed, "To threaten you in my presence is another."

"What can you do?" she asked, "You have a deal with him."

"Once Cybertron is in this planet's orbit, the deal is over. Sentinel clearly has no respect for my authority let alone my bond to you."

"Sentinel is more than likely using me, perhaps Galvatron even, to plot against you," Negaeta warned, "We will stay here while you go to Chicago."

"No," Megatron said sharply, disagreeing, "You will be with me and watch my victory. Sentinel will know if I left you here alone and that could be disastrous. Galvatron…"

The boy quickly turned off the monitor and slipped out of his father's throne. He knew that when he was spoken to him in that tone, he better listen or else. Remembering his manners, he said, "Yes father?"

"Come, we are leaving. You will ride with me. Once we get to Chicago, you are _not_ to leave your mother's side. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the boy replied.

Together, they left the starship. Negaeta and Megatron proceeded to transform into their vehicle modes. Megatron had adapted his tank form so that he now turned into a M915 Line-Haul Mack truck. Galvatron climbed onto his trailer before hiding under the tarp. Since Negaeta was a SL63 AMG Mercedes-Benz safety car, and much faster in her vehicle form than Megatron, she drove in front. However, the Decepticon leader did not mind as he got to enjoy the rather splendid view of her curves.

* * *

They didn't arrive in Chicago until early the next morning. Both Megatron and Negaeta were eager to get out of their vehicle forms and stretch. It was more than a relief when they arrived at the Jeweler's Building where they would set up the control pillar. Before they went to the top where Sentinel was waiting, Megatron leaned forward and whispered in Negaeta's audio receptor, "Do not leave my side. If I am not around to guard you, Starscream or Barricade will be. If they are not, then hide. Do not come out until one of us comes to find you."

"Megatron," she tried to say, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Do not fear," he whispered, kissing her gently.

Negaeta accepted the kiss and kissed him back, clutching his hand tightly. She was so afraid to let him go. He broke the kiss as Galvatron approached them saying, "Daddy, there are so many insects here. Can I squish them?"

Megatron lifted his son in his arms before saying, "Not now, Galvatron. We will be using those insects to rebuild our planet." He then took Negaeta by the hand before saying, "Let's go prepare the pillars."

They went to the top of the building where Sentinel had already begun the process of preparing the pillars. Megatron set Galvatron down and he immediately went to his mother, like he had been told. Negaeta put a firm hand on her son's shoulder, determined not to let him go, let alone out of her sight.

She noticed movement out of the corner of her optic and looked over to see two humans approaching them, obviously to watch it seemed. Megatron noticed them as well before he went over and said, "Be gone insect operative, your work is done."

"Yes, your Excellency," the human replied before leaving with the girl.

Negaeta figured that was their liaison. She watched as he went out of sight before Megatron gave the orders for the Decepticons to lay siege to the city. They would convert it into a heavily fortified fortress that way if anyone did try to stand against them, they would be unable to.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when she, Megatron, and their son patrolled the ruined and burning streets of Chicago that Negaeta finally did feel secure. Even if the Autobots had survived, it would be a tremendous effort on their part to break through the Decepticon defenses.

Their son ran a little ways ahead of them on the street, laughing merrily as he searched for frightened humans to squish. Megatron wrapped his arm around Negaeta and pulled her against him, grasping the same hip that Sentinel had the previous day only to feel a few small dents from his fingertips. A low growl emitted from his throat. Those dents should have been caused by him.

Negaeta could tell he was upset and whispered, "I can get rid of the dents if you want."

"Please," he said as he grasped her hip more tightly than Sentinel had, causing her to wince. He eyed their son momentarily before he stopped walking and pulled his mate against him. "After tomorrow," he breathed as he ran one of his sharp fingers down her jaw, "You won't have to worry about Sentinel anymore." And he tilted her face to his.

Negaeta was surprised when Megatron pressed her against one of the buildings and pinned her there. She accepted his kiss and noticed Galvatron was too busy terrorizing humans to notice them. Her attention shifted back to Megatron as he deepened the kiss. Negaeta knew what he wanted and she opened her lower interface panels for him. Megatron sighed heavily and he adjusted his stance before inserting his cable inside of her.

She allowed her optics to come online as the Decepticon leader began to make love to her. Galvatron still hadn't noticed them, but she figured some of the humans that were more than likely still in the area knew exactly what they were doing. She considered them lucky to be able to watch.

Megatron was taking his time. He knew that they had all night, the city was theirs, there was nothing anybody could do or would do to stop them, and nobody was. Negaeta moaned involuntarily from the pleasure she was receiving. She wrapped her arms around the Decepticon leader, letting her fingertips tease sensitive areas on his armor.

"Megatron," she breathed, her overload looming. She looked up to look at Megatron, but a flash of red behind him caught her optic. She felt her tanks churn when she realized that Sentinel was perched atop a building behind Megatron, observing them quietly. Negaeta never felt more exposed in her life than when she overloaded in front of the former Autobot leader. She felt shamed, embarrassed. When she looked back, he was still watching her, but there was almost a contented smile on his face.

Megatron grunted as he overloaded and Negaeta clung to him, holding onto him desperately as he finished inside of her. When he did finish, he pulled out and concealed himself. Negaeta proceeded to close her plates, but she didn't dare let him go. "Negaeta," he breathed, feeling her trembling, "What's wrong?"

"Sentinel watched," she said, "He _still_ is."

Megatron turned only to see Sentinel standing on top of the building behind him. He narrowed his optics at the former leader of the Autobots as Negaeta called their son over. Sentinel only smirked before disappearing into the night.

"Let's go," Megatron said as they went in search of a place to recharge for the night.

* * *

The moment Earth's sun peaked over the horizon they were awake. Negaeta went with her son and Megatron back to the Jeweler's Building where Sentinel was waiting. Megatron ordered his Decepticons to release the pillars that they had scattered around the globe so that they could prepare the space bridge. He watched as Sentinel activated the control pillar before the former Autobot looked to him and then to Negaeta. Megatron frowned before stepping in front of his mate, blocking Sentinel's view.

"It will take the space bridge a few hours to be ready," Sentinel said.

"That gives me time to inform you to stay away from my mate," Megatron remarked.

"I've only touched her once."

"We both saw you last night," the Decepticon leader persisted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sentinel asked, "Any action against me you know will be the end of everything you've ever worked for."

Megatron growled before saying, "I will give up everything I've ever worked for in order to guarantee her safety."

"Oh really? What happened to the Megatron I used to know?"

He went to attack him, but Negaeta held him back, whispering gently, "Don't Megatron. Not now."

Megatron relented just as their liaison came running up to inform them that the Autobots survived and were trying to get into the city. Even angrier now, Megatron ordered the bridges raised and to make sure the Autobots did not get near the pillars. It was then Negaeta felt sick.

This _wasn't_ supposed to happen.

The Autobots were supposed to be dead. Sentinel was not supposed to be a perverted slag-head. Megatron's perfect plan was beginning to crumble. Negaeta knew that Optimus Prime and his Autobots would be determined enough to break through the defenses, she didn't doubt that they would, it would only be a matter of time. She looked to Megatron, panicked, but he didn't seem worried at all. She supposed that if he wasn't worried, then she didn't have to be either.

But on the inside, all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

A few hours later, the pulse of the pillars began to go faster, indicating that they were almost ready for transporting Cybertron to Earth's orbit. Negaeta hadn't seen the Autobots yet, but she knew they were coming. Megatron kept getting transmissions on his comlink informing him of where they Autobots were. It seemed like every few minutes they were getting dangerously closer.

Negaeta heard Megatron send out a couple transmissions before he turned to her dismally and said, "I'm going to go see what is going on. Starscream and Barricade are both busy at the moment, but I assure you one of them will be here as soon as they free up."

"Megatron," she breathed.

"I will not be gone long, I promise," he said, "If you stay in the back, Sentinel will think you left with me."

"Al-Alright," she remarked. She felt sick as she watched him go, but once he was out of sight, she immediately took her son by the hand and went with him to the back of the building, only to run into Sentinel.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

It was all Negaeta could do to keep from screaming. Sentinel seized her by the throat before saying, "Megatron made a grave mistake by leaving you here with me. You see, I don't believe an alliance between your mate and I will work out for long. With you as my hostage, I'll be able to make Megatron do whatever I please."

Negaeta managed to free herself from his grasp only to have him grab her again and kiss her, possessively. He shoved her against the building, breaking the kiss only to laugh and say, "My dear, what you fail to realize is how beautiful you are when you squirm."

And he proceeded to beat her, ripping pieces of her armor off, cutting her, ripping wires, bruising and thrashing her until Galvatron began to scream at him to stop. "Don't hurt mom!" he wailed as he tried to get between Sentinel and his mother.

The cries of her son allowed her to find enough strength to wriggle free from Sentinel before she grabbed her son and jumped off the building with him. She felt some of the armor platelets break in her legs once she landed, which sent pain stinging through her chassis. Despite the pain, Negaeta knew that she had to get her son to safety. Megatron had told her to hide until someone found them and that was what she would do. She managed to take a few steps forward, but collapsed. Her legs were damaged to the point where she couldn't walk or run.

"Mommy," Galvatron pleaded, "Mommy, get up!"

A missile suddenly struck the area of the building where the control pillar was being kept. Negaeta quickly shoved Galvatron away as the concrete debris rained down, landing on her and pinning her to the ground.

"Sentinel!" she heard Optimus shout and knew that the Autobots managed to break through the Decepticon defenses.

"Mommy!" Galvatron cried as he ran to her.

"Son," she said as she grasped his hand, "You're going to run, do you understand?"

"But I can't leave you here—

"Do _not_ worry about me Galvatron. You _run_ and don't you dare stop until you find somebody you know. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom—

And she let his hand go before saying, "Go!"

He hesitated before climbing back onto his feet and running. Negaeta watched him until he disappeared out of sight. She then leaned back assessing her damage. She cringed as she worked to stop some of her bleeding, but the pain soon became unbearable as she gave up, resting on the debris. She looked up to the sky before blacking out.

* * *

Megatron watched from a safe distance as Optimus and Sentinel fought. It was quite clear that unless Optimus got help, then Sentinel would win. The Decepticon leader looked to the sky, but there was no sign of Cybertron, which meant the control pillar must've been taken out. He growled as he carefully weighed his options, but it didn't take him long to decide that Sentinel had failed him. He was unable to bring Cybertron here. There was no longer a need for the former leader of the Autobots.

Just as Sentinel was about to deliver Optimus the final blow, Megatron ran out from his hiding place, firing his fusion cannon. Each shot hit Sentinel Prime directly, causing enough of a distraction for Optimus to get away. Together, they managed to defeat Sentinel Prime effortlessly. After he lay dead at their feet, Megatron looked to Optimus before saying, "I want a truce."

Optimus looked to him.

"All I want is the restoration of our planet," Megatron continued, "And I wish to maintain control over my Decepticon soldiers—

"I can't let you get away with what you've done, Megatron," Optimus said as he took out his battle ax and rushed at the Decepticon leader.

The Decepticon leader went to defend himself from the attack, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. With a fleeting feeling, he knew this was it. He had let his family down.

"Dad!" a voice suddenly screamed across the battlefield.

Optimus halted his attack as Megatron quickly whipped around. "Son!" the Decepticon leader exclaimed as he sank to one knee.

The child ran into his father's arms before Megatron said, "Galvatron, I told you to stay with your mother—

"I'm sorry daddy," the child cried, "But he hurt mommy! Mom told me to run until I found somebody and I found you."

"Who hurt your mother?" he demanded.

"_He_ did," Galvatron said as he pointed to Sentinel's lifeless body.

"Do you know where she is?"

"That way," he said pointing.

"Decepticons!" Megatron bellowed, "Cease fire! Concentrate your efforts on finding Negaeta!"

"Autobots!" Optimus proceeded to say, "Do the same!"

The Decepticon leader turned to Optimus, surprised. The Autobot leader said, "I cannot kill you knowing I would leave that little boy fatherless. We will help you find Negaeta and once she is found, we'll talk about a truce."

Megatron nodded and stood, still holding Galvatron in his arms. "Show me where your mother is," he said. Galvatron pointed again and Megatron went walking in that direction, Optimus following them.

It didn't take them long to find Negaeta, and when Megatron spotted her, he immediately set Galvatron down on the other side of the debris pile so that he could not see what was going on. The Decepticon leader immediately ran to Negaeta's side. Galvatron tried to follow, but Optimus held him back saying, "You need to stay here. Your father will be right back."

"What about my mom?" he asked.

Optimus didn't say anything, instead he tuned his comlink to Ratchet's frequency and said, "Ratchet, trace my coordinates and report to my location immediately."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Megatron worked frantically to free Negaeta of the rubble that had her pinned to the ground. It wasn't long until she was free, but he didn't dare move her. His optics roamed her body and he immediately saw several injuries that were not caused by the debris. He tried to fight back his anger as he knelt beside his mate. To his relief, she still had a pulse, but barely.

"Negaeta," he breathed as he nudged her gently, praying that she would wake up, "This was never supposed to happen to you."

She didn't move and Megatron wanted to pour himself onto her. He regretted ever leaving her alone. "Negaeta," he whispered again, but it sounded more like a pained sob, "_My love_, the war is over…Sentinel is dead. Galvatron needs his mother…"

Still nothing. Megatron was ready to shout to the heavens in sheer agony. Even the wounds Optimus had inflicted upon him in years past had never hurt as bad as this.

"_I_ need you…"

"M-Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader seized her in his arms the moment her voice reached his audio receptors. "Negaeta," he said, feeling relieved, "I need to get you to a medic." And he gently lifted her.

She looked up at him, her optics flooding with tears. "You _don't_ know how good it is to see you," she said.

He kissed her helm, whispering, "I would never leave you nor let you leave. Your soul is for my keeping."

"I love you…so much," she breathed.

"And I the same," he replied.

"Why is our son with Optimus Prime?"

Megatron couldn't help but smile, "The war is over. Sentinel is dead. Optimus and I have a truce."

"What about Cybertron?"

"We shall see."

Ratchet was there waiting when Megatron brought Negaeta over. The Autobot medic worked long into the night to fix the injured femme. Galvatron watched completely fascinated as Megatron talked to Optimus about what would happen now that they had a truce. There was no way the Decepticons could stay on Earth considering what they had done to Chicago, but it didn't take them long to agree on what would happen.

When her repairs were finished, she rejoined Megatron's side. He picked up his son and wrapped his free arm around her before saying, "I've talked to Optimus and Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, and Shockwave. The Autobots will be remaining here while we Decepticons return to Cybertron to restore the planet to its former glory."

"You mean," Negaeta said as elation bubbled up inside of her, "We're going home?"

The Decepticon leader nodded. It seemed too good to be true, but it was. After years of fighting, there was finally peace. They would be able to raise Galvatron and other children without worry. Starscream and the rest of his men could start families of their own. And Negaeta was no longer banished from the world she loved. Megatron pulled Negaeta against him as he looked to the sky.

"Home," he breathed, "Cybertron, you're saved at last."

* * *

The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. There won't be a sequel, I feel I've wrapped it up well enough. Let me know what you think though.


End file.
